Bienvenue dans la famille, Potter
by Slytheerin
Summary: FF de Noël. Un Serpentard ne gère jamais très bien ses émotions et ses doutes. Alors deux Serpentards ? Quand les parents d'Albus le consigne à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, Scorpius y voit finalement l'opportunité idéale pour inviter son ami chez lui pour la première fois et y éclaircir tous les non-dits entre eux.
1. Faites vos jeux

Hello !

Ça fait un an que je n'ai pas posté... Et je peux vous dire que ça passe extrêmement vite. Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien publié après _Un invité chez les Weasley_. J'ai été totalement dépassée par les événements de cette année (une année pourrie btw). Mais j'espère que 2018 sera plus propice à l'écriture :)

Toutefois, ces derniers mois **j'ai été très occupé à écrire ce petit OS de Noël** (qui n'est pas petit du tout ^^) tout doux tout mignon. En fait, le principe d'OS de Noël de l'an dernier m'avait bien plu. Écrire quelque chose de romantique et mignon et inspiré de l'ambiance des fêtes (et des films de Noël) m'avait mis du baume au cœur et avait eu l'air de vous plaire aussi. **J'ai eu envie de me prêter à l'exercice une seconde fois.**  
Après Draco et Hermione l'an dernier, on change de couple, c'est **Albus et Scorpius** qui m'accompagnent pour fin 2017 ! :D

Et qu'est-ce que je les aime ces deux-là _*aww*_

Dire qu'il y a des années, la future génération ne m'inspirait absolument pas et si j'y réfléchissais vaguement, je voyais Rose et Scorpius ensemble (j'ai d'ailleurs écrit un OS avec eux)... Hahahaha j'en rigole encore. En vérité, **je ne vois pas de meilleur couple qu'Albus et Scorpius** because l'amour, l'amitié, et la mignonitude de ces deux-là est **TOUT** pour moi.

Même principe que l'an dernier : j'ai découpé ce long OS en plusieurs parties (quatre, cette fois) et **vous aurez le droit à une partie par semaine jusqu'au Nouvel An** (c'est un peu le calendrier de l'avent version FF :P). J'essaierai de mettre en ligne chaque samedi pour être plus précise !

Quelques petites mises en garde avant lecture :  
\- C'est un OS de Noël donc **c'est romantique** , cheesy et doux, comme les petits films à la télé.  
\- **_Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit n'est pas pris en compte_** , à part Albus à Serpentard.  
\- **Chaque partie est plus longue que la précédente** , on pourrait dire que cette partie 01 fait finalement office de "prologue", de mise en bouche.

 **ENJOY.**

Bonne lecture à tous ! (je stresse un peu beaucoup mais chut)

* * *

 **BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE, POTTER.  
**

 **Chapitre 01 : Faites vos jeux.**

* * *

 **o**

 _16 décembre._

 **o**

\- Scorpius !

Plongé complètement dans son roman, le Serpentard releva soudain la tête, interloqué. Il fronça les sourcils sous les rires de ses camarades. De toute évidence, quelque chose s'était produit. Mais quoi exactement ?

Un coup d'œil interrogateur à son meilleur ami Albus ne lui apprit rien du tout : ce dernier était fort peu disposé à l'aider, étant tout aussi hilare que les autres. _Traître._

\- Quelqu'un peut m'éclairer ?

Pour son plus grand plaisir, sa question fit redoubler les rires de son entourage. Il grimaça en les regardant tous un à un. Qu'avait-il loupé de si amusant ? Juste au cas où une tache avait fait irruption sur son visage, il se frotta le nez. En son fort intérieur, le jeune homme les maudissait tous et se maudissait encore plus d'être toujours autant dans la lune. Un livre était toujours la meilleure compagnie qui soit à ses yeux et, pour être honnête, s'il venait à ces soirées, c'était toujours dans l'unique but de faire plaisir à Albus.

Eloïse, une Serdaigle qu'il connaissait depuis peu, eut pitié de lui et sourit gentiment.

\- Le sortilège t'a désigné, c'est à ton tour d'entrer dans L'Armoire de l'Amour.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'Amoire de l'Amour, le jeu...

\- Oui, je sais bien ce que c'est. Mais c'est hors de question. Qui a dit que je jouais, d'ailleurs ?

\- Albus.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour fusiller du regard son ami, qui haussa les épaules sans paraître le moindre du monde embêté.

\- Et depuis quand a-t-on changé de jeu ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Pour moi, vous jouiez encore à Action ou Vérité, ou je ne sais quoi, et je n'en faisais pas partie.

\- Tu commençais à peine à lire quand Dylan a suggéré l'Armoire de l'Amour et quand Albus a décidé de t'intégrer.

\- Personne pour me tenir au courant ? J'existe, pourtant.

Ou pas beaucoup, se dit-il. Il existait d'avantage dans les histoires qu'il lisait que dans leur groupe d'amis. Albus n'étant pas disposé à plaider sa cause, il se tourna vers Rose. La jeune Weasley lui adressa un air désolé... qui ne semblait au final pas désolé du tout. Sur qui pouvait-il finalement compter ?

\- Allez, fit Albus en lui filant un coup de coude, ce n'est que six minutes. Et... tu y vas... avec moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si je sentais le troll, non ?

\- Ah.

Scorpius se figea. A l'intérieur son coeur s'emballa dangereusement, menaçant de s'échapper de sa carcasse, et le jeune homme se retint de justesse de porter une main à sa poitrine. Il aurait pu effectivement tomber bien pire que sur Albus.

Mais le souci majeur était précisément qu'il y allait _avec lui._ Avec quelqu'un d'autre, l'affaire aurait été nettement plus facile. _  
_

 _Merlin et Salazar réunis._

Comment pourrait-il camoufler son béguin dans un jeu spécialement fait pour amplifier les sentiments ? Un jeu où, selon les connaisseurs, l'enchantement était rusé et cherchait à rapprocher coûte que coûte le couple désigné ? Comment pourrait-il rester confiné à l'intérieur à seulement quelques centimètres de ce Serpentard mal léché qu'il tenait pour meilleur ami sans se voir flancher pour de bon ?

\- Cache mieux ta joie, taquina ce dernier. Je me sens un poil vexé, quand même.

\- Allez, Scorpius ! encouragea une fille dont il n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom depuis quelques semaines.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

\- D'autres sont bien passés avant toi, tu sais !, dit Dylan.

\- Ça ne dure que six minutes, rassura Eloïse.

Albus se leva et lui tendit une main encourageante pour l'aider. Il avait l'air enthousiaste, au moins. Scorpius n'avait pas la sensation d'être un gnome qui aurait préféré être échangé contre une jolie princesse.

\- Comme Scorpius n'a pas l'air d'avoir suivi grand chose, je répète les règles pour lui, intervint Rose Weasley d'un ton espiègle. Personne n'est témoin de ce qui se passe dans L'Amoire de l'Amour, heureusement. Mais trois points à savoir : 1) Si l'un n'est pas consentant à toute tentative de l'autre, la porte s'ouvre immédiatement et avant les six minutes. 2) Si l'armoire sent un feeling réciproque, la porte s'ouvre doucement au bout du temps imparti et vous ferez de cette information ce que vous voulez ensuite. Et 3) Si le feeling n'est pas réciproque, vous êtes tous les deux complètements éjectés à la fin du chrono donc attention à vos fesses ! Nous, on tient les paris !

 _Malheur_ , pensa Malfoy en se levant à son tour. Dans tous les cas, il ne savait pas dans quel état il sortirait de cette armoire plus maléfique que romantique...

Depuis qu'il avait identifié avec précision ses sentiments amoureux pour Albus, il n'avait jamais pu deviner chez son ami un penchant similaire. Entre eux, il y avait une parfaite entente amicale, une complicité incroyable, et des souvenirs chargés d'aventures et de rires. De tout cela, il était certain. Mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'ils pouvaient partager, et Scorpius l'avait découvert bien assez tôt. Ils avaient toujours évité de parler d'amour, de relations amoureuses, de relations sans lendemain, de tout ce qui avait attrait de près ou de loin aux sentiments.

Et bien sûr, il ne s'était jamais mis en tête de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, de peur que les choses lui échappent et prennent un tournant regrettable. Il avait vu de nombreuses amitiés se briser face à cet obstacle. Des amitiés qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné d'être rompues un jour. Or, l'amitié d'Albus était bien la seule qui comptait réellement et autour duquel son univers tournait littéralement. Le perdre était inenvisageable.

Les applaudissements et les commentaires des invités, auxquels répondit Albus avec humour, donnaient au jeune Serpentard l'envie de retourner comme si de rien n'était dans son dortoir.

Plus que quelques pas et six minutes, et il serait fixé.

L'espace d'une seconde, il préféra ne pas l'être pour une vie entière.

Il ne savait pas s'il préférait qu'il se passe quelque chose là-dedans, quelque chose qui le propulse au septième ciel et change littéralement leur relation. Alors que l'armoire se rapprochait et se faisait de plus en plus imposante, Scorpius réalisa qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt. Pas tout de suite, pas si vite. Passer du fantasme à la réalité, si chance il y avait, ne serait-ce pas un choc ? Lui qui avait estimé sa chance inexistante avec Albus depuis si longtemps se vit douter.

En bon Serpentard qu'il était, les émotions n'étaient pas son fort et il les anticipait déjà.

Mais être éjecté au milieu de la pièce, ne serait-ce pas pire ?, se demanda-t-il soudain. Avec son cœur brisé dans les bras ?  
Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge ; Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas survivre à ce cas de figure. Valait mieux que ce soit réciproque, un tout petit peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu...

Il n'avait toujours pas fait demi-tour ou improvisé une excuse pour fuir la soirée. Il suivait bien Albus jusqu'à cette armoire de malheur. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Parce que son inconscient, lui, était déterminé à savoir ce qu'il en était. Rien que pour savoir si les regards et les sourires d'Albus détenaient plus qu'il ne le pensait quand ils lui étaient adressés.

Quand, une fois devant les portes, son meilleur ami se retourna vers lui et lui adressa l'un de ces sourires qui faisaient vriller son corps entier... Scorpius espéra. Il espéra fort.

Ils montèrent dans L'Armoire de l'Amour, qui était finalement bien plus grande que dans l'imagination de Scorpius, et une fois enfermés à l'intérieur, il n'y eut plus que lui, Albus, un décompte effroyable des six minutes au plafond et une lumière tamisée venant des quatre coins du meuble.

Oubliés les camarades, la fête et l'heure avancée de la nuit. Le sortilège qui avait habillé le meuble était fait pour procurer l'intimité la plus propice au moindre rapprochement. C'était une bénédiction comme un calvaire.  
Le jeune Malfoy n'eut jamais autant conscience de la présence de son ami près de lui et de ses lèvres dont il avait envie de s'emparer depuis voilà trois ans maintenant.

Il se serait damné éternellement pour avoir cette chance. Il donnerait tout pour goûter ces lèvres durant leurs six minutes et que pour ces lèvres le goûtent en retour, comme tant d'autres couples l'avaient fait avant eux dans cette armoire. _Oh oui_ , il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à vendre son âme au diable pour cette chance-là.

\- Et voilà. Six minutes en tête à tête, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu.

\- Je la vois tous les jours ta tête et je suis toujours ton ami. Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, non ?

\- Est-ce que tu la vois vraiment, alors que tu es plongé dans tous tes livres ?

Albus leva un sourcil interrogateur en se passant une main dans ses cheveux et Scorpius eut envie de lui avouer que chaque héro attirant des romans qu'il lisait avait son visage. Alors oui, il le voyait partout, tout le temps. Même dans son sommeil.

\- Bon. J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu tout de même ? Je me sens un peu coupable de t'avoir traîné là...

\- Tu me traînes toujours dans toutes tes soirées et je m'en suis toujours sorti. Mais tu me dois une ou deux bièraubeurres tout de même, comme d'habitude.

\- Arg. Tu es dur. Je t'en dois au moins dix, ce mois-ci !

\- Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard risque d'être une cuite comme on les aime !

\- Et comme les aime beaucoup moins mon compte Gringotts...

Ils se sourirent. Tous les deux savaient que ni les Potter ni les Malfoy ne manquaient d'argent et que leur petit héritage conséquent ne souffrirait pas de leur rendez-vous mensuel aux Trois Balais.

\- Bon, que faire maintenant ? lança Albus. Il reste plus de cinq minutes tout de même. Tiens, au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu lisais en ce moment ? Toujours des dragons et des mondes imaginaires ?

\- Toujours. Avec une héroïne qui te plairait, cette fois-ci.

Le ton de Scorpius n'avait pas changé et pourtant c'était l'un de ces habituels pics déguisés pour se renseigner sur les goûts de son ami. Ce dernier n'avait montré qu'une attirance vers la gente féminine à son grand dam, et chaque jour il espérait découvrir un espoir. Une étincelle. Quelque chose en sa faveur. Mais Albus ne mordait jamais à l'hameçon.

\- Prête-le-moi une fois que tu l'auras terminé et je te dirais si c'est le cas !

Albus recula pour s'adosser à l'armoire mais poussa un cri de douleur et fit un bond en avant.

\- Tout va bien ? s'affola Scorpius.

\- Ouais, je crois, dit le Serpentard en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Merde, je ne vois rien. Je crois que j'ai une écharde dans le dos. Ça fait un mal de chien.

Scorpius soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et combla la distance entre eux. Vu la grimace de son ami, ce n'était pas une farce... et ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois que Scorpius jouait les infirmiers.

\- Effectivement, ta chemise a un trou.

\- Oh non, tu te moques de moi ?

\- Pas du tout. Juste ici, il y a une sacrée écharde.

Pour le taquiner, le blondinet passa son doigt sur la déchirure, évitant tout de même d'enfoncer d'avantage l'écharde dans son omoplate.

\- Hé, non, ne joue pas avec ça ! Enlève-la-moi !

\- Enlève d'abord ta chemise, oui. L'écharde est bien rentrée.

\- Oui, ça je suis au courant qu'elle est rentrée. Je la sens très bien.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Ça sonnait moins tendancieux dans mon esprit, s'empourpra Albus.

Malgré lui, le sourire sur le visage de Scorpius s'agrandit. Son cœur, lui, n'en menait pas large, tambourinant de manière affolée dans sa cage thoracique. Venait-il vraiment de voir rougir Albus ? C'était bien la première fois.

\- Enlève ta chemise, s'adoucit-il. Ou déboutonne au moins les premiers boutons. Je vais te l'enlever.

Face à la rougeur d'Albus qui s'intensifia, Scorpius se sentit obligé de préciser maladroitement :

\- L'écharde, je parle. Pas... pas ta chemise, hein. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour ça. Enfin, je pense.

 _Merde_ , pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de dire une bêtise de plus.

A sa grande surprise, son meilleur ami laissa échapper un petit rire et s'exécuta. Et ce fut comme si Albus lui jouait soudain un tour. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures et déboutonnait lentement –beaucoup trop lentement, les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise sous les yeux hypnotisés de Scorpius. Il aurait pu passer sa chemise rapidement et efficacement par-dessus sa tête, comme il le faisait le matin, mais non... Il le torturait. Il le torturait sciemment.

Le jeune Malfoy avait la gorge sèche. Et l'envie plus que jamais de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ou s'occuper lui-même de sa chemise comme il l'avait suggéré.

\- Ça suffira, l'arrêta-t-il.

Il prit une profonde bouffée d'air, histoire d'éclaircir ses idées, mais c'était franchement difficile quand son ami dégageait maintenant sensuellement son épaule alors qu'il n'y avait sincèrement rien de sensuel à enlever une maudite écharde. Il jura entre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait se faire des films. Albus n'aurait jamais fait ça, du moins pas avec lui...

\- Alors ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

Scorpius se ressaisit et acquiesça. Il avait bel et bien une sacrée écharde plantée dans la peau. Cette Armoire était décidément démoniaque, trancha-t-il.

Pour éviter de lui faire mal –mais également pour savourer l'espace d'un instant le contact avec sa peau, soyons honnête–, Scorpius laissa ses doigts glisser doucement jusqu'à l'intrus. Il saisit le petit morceau de bois entre son pouce et son index puis sans prévenir, il l'arracha d'un coup sec.

\- Merde, aïe !, s'écria Albus les dents serrés. Fais-voir.

Scorpius revint face à lui et brandit l'écharde en question d'un air victorieux avant de réaliser la proximité dangereuse d'Albus. Son sourire se fana quelque peu. Penché sur son épaule et consciencieusement appliqué sur sa tâche, il n'avait pas un instant songé à son visage, si près. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, sa respiration se coupa.

\- Ok, murmura Albus. Ce n'était vraiment pas un truc de bébé.

Maintenant que l'affaire était close, Scorpius laissa tomber l'écharde sans y faire plus ample attention. Il s'attendait à se voir reculer ensuite mais il resta là, comme bloqué à seulement quelques centimètres de son ami. Ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans les siens et son regard le maintenait littéralement immobile. Ses yeux avaient toujours été captivants et la lumière tamisée les rendait particulièrement attrayants. Et puis, il y avait autre chose. Scorpius baissa le regard sur ses lèvres. Ses _fichues_ lèvres. Toutes proches.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses lèvres qui avait alimenté ses fantasmes. Ses lèvres dont le sourire taquin avait été troqué contre un souffle haché.

Le cœur de Malfoy manqua un battement et pour confirmer son intuition, il chercha de nouveau les yeux de son ami. Celui-ci ne le regardait plus, il était comme fasciné par les lèvres de Scorpius.

 _Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible._

Il devait rêver...

Scorpius déglutit, ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, puis laissa son attention revenir vers la bouche d'Albus. Tous les signes étaient là. Les lèvres, le regard, les paroles qui manquaient, cette tension silencieuse qui les enveloppait et qui lui parcourait le corps...

Pourtant, le premier pas était terriblement terrifiant. Il n'était vraiment qu'à quelques centimètres et il était tétanisé à l'idée de s'être trompé sur toute la ligne et d'être rejeté. Par Albus, par-dessus tout. C'était l'humiliation qu'il ne voulait pas subir. Ô grand jamais.

Il était à deux doigts de paniquer. C'était la limite entre le fantasme et la réalité, là, juste sous ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus qu'une ligne fine et invisible qui séparait les deux. Avait-il le droit de croire son attirance réciproque ? Avait-il le droit de prendre les lèvres d'Albus entre les siennes, tout de suite, maintenant, dans cette foutue Armoire ? Tandis qu'il se posait ces questions, il revint au regard de son camarade, tentant d'y chercher une réponse, un encouragement, _LA_ confirmation qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner.

L'intensité qu'il lut dans les yeux verts de son ami, toujours fixés sur sa bouche, déboussola Scorpius. Il ne pouvait rêver. C'était impossible. Tout cela était vrai. Rien n'était le fruit de son imagination.

Comme si Albus avait deviné la peur qui le clouait à sa place, il vint à sa rencontre. Prudemment. Il combla la distance d'une lenteur presque effarouchée, alors qu'il n'était pas le plus terrifié des deux.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent timidement, un effleurement craintif, doux, qui resta en suspens. Scorpius crut rêver cette seconde où leurs bouches papillonnèrent l'une contre l'autre. Un contact intime qui propulsait leurs lèvres plus près, toujours plus près. Toujours si loin. Le doute taraudait encore le jeune homme alors que tout était objectivement _si_ clair.

Scorpius crut rêver de nouveau les secondes qui suivirent et qui se transformèrent en minutes.

Les yeux verts émeraude rencontrèrent finalement les siens et son cœur accéléra sa course. Une demande, une question, les mêmes questions qui s'étaient pressées dans son esprit il y a peu. Scorpius inspira difficilement, chaque respiration poussant leurs lèvres à se frôler, à flirter, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que cette caresse devienne un supplice.

Albus ne fit aucune tentative d'humour pour désamorcer la bombe qu'était devenue la situation. Il n'esquissa aucun sourire moqueur ni ne revint pas sur cet instant en se reculant. Et Scorpius ferma les yeux, les pulsations de son cœur tambourinant jusque dans les extrémités de son corps, de ses oreilles à ses doigts. Il hésita une fraction de seconde puis se sentit pousser des ailes comme un griffon. _Prêt. Je suis prêt._

Il franchit le frêle millimètre qui séparait leurs lèvres. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Et juste avant qu'Albus ne l'accueille, son soupir chaud lui caressa les lèvres. Un soupir de soulagement qu'il embrassa doucement. Sa bouche prit celle du jeune Potter avec tendresse, comme une supplique. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de seconde à Albus pour réagir, pour laisser ses lèvres lui répondre avec chaleur. _Était-ce bon signe ?_ Scorpius n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Ses fantasmes étaient désormais réalité, et celle-ci était bien plus explosive qu'il ne l'aurait songé.

Ils se détachèrent légèrement. Malfoy peina à respirer, encore sonné. Il peina à ouvrir les yeux. A réfléchir. A resituer où il se trouvait. Il peina à supporter l'absence, le manque, que ce court baiser avait suscité maintenant qu'ils ne s'embrassaient plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Il voulait plus.

Des doigts aériens effleurèrent sa joue comme une plume. Puis la paume de la main épousa sa pommette, une main agréable et familière, et des lèvres revinrent nettement plus avides vers les siennes pour approfondir le moment précédent.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Albus l'observait attentivement, le dévorait du regard, et dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait sur son visage car le baiser changea. Ce dernier prit un goût plus vif. Scorpius poussa un gémissement inaudible quand son ami joua quelques notes sur sa lèvre inférieure à l'aide de ses dents avant de reprendre pleinement sa bouche. Il ne se sentit guère attraper la chemise de son ami pour réunir leurs deux corps, mais le fit pourtant presque brutalement –Son corps ne désirant que cela.

Potter l'entraîna plus loin. Ils heurtèrent l'opposé de l'armoire sans s'en formaliser. La main libre de Scorpius s'aventura dans les cheveux d'Albus tandis que la langue de ce dernier entama un tango torride avec la sienne.

Il était brûlant, il était fait de braise, il était cendre.  
Il se consumait. Chaque gémissement lascif poussé par Albus et ricochant contre son palais, lui donnait envie de mourir de plaisir.

Scorpius laissa ses mains prendre le contrôle, annihilées de toute crainte. Elles plongèrent dans ses cheveux noirs de jais doux comme la soie, caressèrent, massèrent, tirèrent même pour qu'Albus ne s'éloigne jamais. Leurs souffles erratiques se cognaient l'un contre l'autre, entre deux danses. C'était devenu primitif, instinctif. Délicieusement érotique.

Albus explorait sa bouche de ses lèvres, de ses dents, de sa langue. Et ses doigts, eux, parcouraient fiévreusement son corps. Malfoy ne pouvait que s'accrocher à son ami, s'agripper pour ne pas perdre pieds, pour vérifier chaque seconde la véracité de l'instant. Ses mains quittèrent sa chevelure brune pour découvrir brièvement ses épaules et son torse. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent finalement que quand elles trouvèrent un chemin sous sa chemise.

La peau de son camarade était tout aussi chaude que la sienne. Et il songea que jamais, auparavant, il n'avait espéré une telle réciprocité.

Suivant son audace, Albus glissa également ses doigts sous ses vêtements et Scorpius bascula la tête en arrière. Ce n'était pourtant que des doigts, sur son dos, comme il en avait connu d'autres... Mais il était fébrile, c'était différent cette fois-ci. C'était passionné. Parce que ce n'était plus n'importe qui. Parce que c'était important. C'était _tout_.

Ses propres ongles se plantèrent dans la peau de son ami et il sentit le souffle de ce dernier balayer son oreille. Il fut persuadé de l'entendre jurer avant de rire contre son cou.

Scorpius en voulait toujours plus. Il voulait regagner ses lèvres, qui lui manquaient déjà de manière déraisonnable. Il voulait aventurer sa main sous la ceinture d'Albus, il voulait qu'Albus aventure sa main sous sa ceinture. Il voulait... il n'était plus certain s'il voulait être en lui, ou s'il voulait qu'Albus soit en lui. Chacune de ces deux alternatives lui plaisait et faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

Il sentit le nez d'Albus se lover contre sa gorge et sa bouche tracer des effleurements furtifs et humides contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'entendait plus que leurs courtes respirations et son propre cœur qui semblait jouer de la batterie au fond de l'Armoire. Il serra instinctivement son ami contre lui et continua de découvrir chaque parcelle de son dos à l'aide de caresses; tout en dégustant la langue qui le titillait de la pomme d'Adam jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille.

Puis, il fit l'erreur de relever la tête vers le décompte et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Scorpius atterrit aussi vite qu'il eut décollé.

\- 30 secondes, murmura-t-il en écartant Albus. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'être présentable.

Il avait oublié où il était l'espace de presque six minutes. Il avait voyagé très loin de la salle sur demande, très loin de leurs camarades qui attendaient de l'autre côté de l'armoire, qui conversaient sûrement, qui n'auraient d'yeux que pour l'ouverture des portes...

 _Salazar !_ L'ouverture des portes... Il avait complètement oublié ça aussi. Ce petit détail qui dévoilerait au monde entier que quelque chose s'était produit dans cette armoire. Une étincelle, un baiser ou plus. Il avait oublié que chacun aurait l'imagination fertile et qu'ils seraient décortiqués pour le reste de la soirée. Il n'était pas prêt à les affronter.

Ses sentiments ne lui appartiendrait plus, à lui seul, et tout ce dont il avait envie et besoin était justement de les déguster sans témoin. Ce moment qu'il venait de vivre, il n'avait envie de le partager avec personne, excepté Albus. Il n'y avait pas songé avant d'entrer dans l'Armoire, obnubilé par l'idée que ce ne soit peut-être pas réciproque. Et maintenant, il était déçu... Déçu de revenir sur Terre.

\- Tu as effectivement besoin de te rhabiller, souffla Albus.

Ce dernier passa un regard un amusé sur lui et Scorpius s'empressa de remettre correctement son pull.

\- Ne fais pas le fier, tu es le plus débraillé de nous deux.

 _Avec ton torse à découvert..._ , songea Scorpius sans rater un miette du spectacle.  
A observer son ami reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il commença à cogiter, à réfléchir. Pouvait-il faire des blagues sur cet instant ? Comment Albus percevait-il les choses ? Comme un instant éphémère et sympa, drôle, ou comme quelque chose de plus sérieux ?

Il regarda son ami reboutonner sa chemise en un rapide mouvement –bien plus rapide que quand il l'avait ouverte. Puis jeta un coup d'œil sur le décompte. Dix secondes.

\- Attends, murmura Albus. On dirait que tu sors du lit.

Il tendit une main vers lui et remit en place les mèches blondes de Scorpius, sans savoir un instant qu'il était bien le seul amant à avoir eu un jour le privilège de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Le jeune Malfoy rougit. En son fort intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait effectivement préféré être dans un lit et continuer cette affaire loin des curieux.

Quand Albus s'éloigna, l'armoire choisit ce moment pour ouvrir ses portes au ralenti et le brouhaha de la pièce leur sauta aux oreilles.

C'était un dur retour à la réalité. Certains ouvraient de grands yeux en ronds de flanc face à la lenteur des portes, mais ce n'était pas les plus gênants. Non, les plus gênants aux yeux de Scorpius étaient ceux qui applaudissaient, sifflaient joyeusement comme pour les féliciter, ou ceux qu'il entendait vaguement marmonner quelque chose comme « je l'ai toujours su ! ».

Et puis il y avait Rose, aussi, avec son sourire grand jusqu'aux pommettes comme si Noël avait quelques semaines d'avance. Et il la maudit sur le champ.

Son souffle se coinça quelque part dans sa gorge alors qu'il trottait non loin d'Albus, qui lui souriait pour rejoindre sa place. Son ami était dans son élément, toujours sociable et affable, se démontant rarement face à l'embarras. Lui en revanche étouffait. Et en regardant leur groupe d'amis affalés confortablement sur les poufs multicolores de la pièce, Scorpius se ravisa.

\- Je pense que je suis fatigué. Je vais rentrer, dit-il de manière à ce qu'Albus soit seul à l'entendre.

Son ami se retourna, une vraie surprise sur le visage.

\- Ah ?

Scorpius hocha la tête. Les regards rivés sur lui, sur eux, firent qu'il avait déjà pris la direction de la porte. Il avait toujours détesté être au centre de l'attention et savait qu'il ne tenait pas de son père pour cette raison ; comment aurait-il pu survivre en étant une figure populaire de Poudlard ? Être décortiqué de cette manière lui filait les sueurs froides.

S'ils n'avaient pas été envoyé dans cette Armoire, si les gens n'avaient pas établi des paris sur leur compte pour s'amuser, les choses auraient été complètement différentes.

Albus lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'il se retourne.

\- Attends deux minutes, je dis au revoir et je viens aussi.

Le jeune Malfoy observa les doigts sur la peau de son poignet. Ces doigts qui avaient caressé bien plus dans l'intimité de l'armoire. Des doigts qu'il désirait sur l'intégralité de sa peau.

Mais les chuchotements qu'il interceptait derrière Albus gâchaient tout.

\- Ils nous scrutent et nous épluchent, Al. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Désolé. Je le savais, en plus. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du mettre ton nom dans le jeu... Désolé...

Son cœur s'arracha de sa poitrine à l'instant même où Albus enleva brusquement sa main et eut l'air terriblement gêné. Scorpius eut envie d'hurler. De s'excuser aussi. D'ajouter quelque chose, de le rassurer, de se rattraper. Il ne voulait pas qu'Albus pense qu'il ne voulait pas être vu avec lui, proche de lui. Il voulait lui dire que sa sexualité pouvait bien être publique, il s'en moquait. Non, ce qu'il méprisait, c'était le goût pour les ragots de leur groupe d'amis, c'était d' _être_ le sujet des ragots pour une raison aussi importante que celle-ci : Eux, leur relation, ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette Armoire. Ce qu'il ressentait.

Scorpius essaya de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami, mais un « On peut savoir ce que vous vous dites, les amoureux ? » le fit soupirer.

\- Tu peux encore t'amuser. Moi, je rentre. D'accord ?

Il n'eut pas l'intention de le dire aussi sèchement.

L'air abattu qu'affichait Albus lui donna envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous Terre. Il devait croire qu'il était le problème, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Scorpius n'arrivait même pas à articuler quelque chose de compréhensible pour rectifier le tir. Son attention était beaucoup trop accaparé par les autres, qui attendaient fébrilement un débriefe et qui s'échangeaient quelques gallions sans même s'en cacher.

Certes, il était reconnaissant d'avoir été envoyé dans cette armoire magique avec son meilleur ami. Il était reconnaissant du souvenir frais qui lui laissait un goût de rêve sur les lèvres et qui lui donnait envie d'espérer encore, d'espérer vraiment. Mais ça ne rendait pas les commérages plus supportables. Il avait envie de lui dire que c'était lui, Albus, qui avait un goût de rêve.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... enfin comment je voulais le dire, c'est... Ils m'énervent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, coupa Albus avec un petit sourire contrit. Je te ramènerai ton livre.

\- Mais...

\- Tout va bien, Scorpius. A demain !

Il était congédié. Albus se retourna vers leurs camarades et lança une plaisanterie pour désamorcer l'atmosphère.

Scorpius secoua la tête et sortit de la salle sur demande dans un état second. Il s'adossa contre le mur du couloir en jurant contre lui-même.

\- Mais quel idiot je fais !

Pouvait-on être aussi stupide ?! Il avait eu tout, là, il y a encore quelques secondes. Il avait eu une chance et il avait peut-être tout gâché. _Quel imbécile !_ Tout simplement parce qu'être observé minutieusement par un public le rendait nerveux et parce qu'il n'aimait pas parader, il était peut-être passé à côté d'une occasion en or.

La tristesse dans le regard d'Albus, sa manière de ne pas insister –comme toujours, l'avait retourné. S'il avait eu la témérité des Gryffondors, il aurait fait demi-tour pour s'emparer de ses lèvres devant tout le monde.

Mais il n'était qu'un Serpentard un peu lâche, qui avait du mal avec le tourbillon de ses émotions et qui était persuadé que si Albus avait partagé un moment ses sentiments, alors il venait de tout perdre.

* * *

La nuit qu'il passa fut faite de regrets et de fantasmes qui le tinrent éveillé jusqu'au petit matin. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se rejouer la scène de l'Armoire, puis son scandale stupide. Et il n'avait cessé de jeter un coup d'œil au lit juxtaposé en se demandant également où se trouvait Albus et si celui-ci était parti pour l'éviter.

Quand son ami finit par tituber jusqu'à son lit à une heure extrêmement avancée et qu'il s'écroula dessus, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

\- Je suis désolé, Al.

Il observa son ami se battre avec ses couvertures et pousser un long soupir. Cependant, il n'avait pas cru être assez audible pour recevoir une réponse. Il sursauta quand la voix d'Albus, légèrement ivre, perça le silence.

\- Je sais, tout va bien. Tu peux dormir tranquille, Scorpius.

Malfoy sourit. Un soulagement fugace et rassurant se propagea dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas très doué pour communiquer, pour poser des mots clairs et précis sur ses pensées. Mais peut-être pouvait-il se dévoiler un petit peu plus sans pour autant briser leur précieuse amitié.

Cette nuit avait vraiment changé quelque chose. Ce fut un déclic. Ses lèvres sur les siennes avaient été une décharge électrique.  
S'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une minime chance avec Albus, il avait envie de la saisir.

Il était prêt.

Et en effet, il profita d'un sommeil tranquille après cela.

* * *

Ahhhhh. J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'éditer un chapitre avant de le publier ! Il faut tellement de patience et je suis certaine (encore une fois) que beaucoup de fautes ont réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet T_T  
Et j'ai découvert que cette partie 1 était plus longue que ce que je pensais ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite mise en bouche. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)  
 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la partie 2 !** Avec deux jeunes hommes qui tâtonnent timidement et des vacances de Noël qui commencent !

Je vous fais des bisous, à bientôt !

 _Slyth._


	2. Action ou Vérité

**Coucou !**

 **Un grand merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review. Je vous fait de gros gros bisous !

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure de publier la partie 2 !**  
Je suis encore dans l'écriture, d'ailleurs la partie 4 me donne un peu de fil à retordre et j'ai peur qu'elle soit monstrueusement longue haha. Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle sera terminée à temps ;)

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est aussi mon anniversaire !**  
Et on m'a fait percuter que ma fiction commençait le 16 décembre (partie 1), ce n'était pas voulu et ça me plaît beaucoup *keur*

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que la partie précédente.

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE, POTTER.**

 **Chapitre 02 : Action ou Vérité ?**

* * *

 **o**

 _22 décembre_

 **o**

Albus délaissa Rose et Eloïse dans le Grand Hall et se dirigea vers la Grande salle d'un air déterminé. Scorpius était introuvable dans les dortoirs et leur salle commune, il ne restait donc plus que deux endroits où le trouver. La bibliothèque ou bien ici. Vu que les élèves commençaient à s'entasser dans la bibliothèque pour profiter de la chaleur du lieu et pour emprunter des livres pour les vacances, le jeune Potter en avait déduit qu'il risquait d'être plus chanceux avec la seconde option.

Une tête blonde fortement reconnaissable se trouvait effectivement à la table des Serpentards, pratiquement déserte ce jour-ci. Il sourit et s'engagea, non sans admirer les décorations de Noël qui lui faisaient toujours le même effet.

Des sapins décorés aux couleurs des quatre maisons bordaient les murs jusqu'à rejoindre la pièce maîtresse ; un énorme arbre aux branches majestueuses derrière la table des professeurs. Celui-ci atteignait la hauteur de la Grande Salle avec son sommet ornementé d'une étoile dorée scintillante et ses guirlandes lumineuses embellissaient la Grande Salle. Une neige artificielle, qui disparaissait si tôt entre les doigts des élèves, s'était établie partout aux alentours, venant tout droit du plafond magique qui déversait à sa guise de beaux flocons.

Même vide, la pièce était chaleureuse et accueillante, avec un esprit de Noël que les Weasley eux-même ne reproduisaient pas aussi bien pour le Réveillon.

Albus se glissa sur le banc à côté de Scorpius sans que celui-ci ne le remarque et l'observa rédiger son devoir avec un sourire distrait. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira toutefois et pris le bol de framboises de son ami pour le lui agiter sous le nez.

\- Allô la Terre, ici la Lune ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune Malfoy piocha à la va-vite une framboise et grommela.

\- Tu sais que tu te surmènes, parfois ?

\- Il me reste une partie. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais le temps de m'y atteler une fois chez moi... Vas savoir ce que mes parents ont prévu pour Noël cette année.

\- Nanana, Scorpius. Arrête. Je suis certain que tu trouveras du temps, on a presque dix jours de vacances ! Viens avec nous. Viens profiter du premier jour des vacances. Et ne m'évite pas.

Des framboises plein la bouche, Scorpius releva la tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

 _Merde, il avait quand même de sacrés yeux_ , songea Albus. Des yeux gris, pâles, du genre à vous faire oublier le sujet de la conversation ou qui vous êtes –Du moins Albus oubliait bien qu'il était un Potter à chaque fois. S'il l'avait voulu, se dit-il, Scorpius aurait pu être du genre terrifiant et froid rien qu'avec son regard. Pourtant, c'était quelqu'un de très gentil et qui l'avait toujours été avec lui.

Scorpius rougit et détourna la tête.

\- Je ne t'évite pas du tout, répliqua-t-il d'un ton murmuré.

Albus soupira et s'accouda à la table de la Grande Salle le menton dans sa main, non sans lâcher son meilleur ami du regard.

Il sourit.

Ce n'était que pour le taquiner et ça marchait plutôt bien. Il avait conscience que Scorpius ne l'évitait pas. Pour être honnête, leur relation connaissait certes quelques élans de timidité désormais, des hésitations qu'il n'y avait jamais eu auparavant, mais ce n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire. Car leur amitié avait définitivement changé pour prendre le chemin d'un sentiment qu'il préférait.

Depuis le week-end dernier, leurs corps se faisaient spontanément plus tactiles et les plaisanteries moins nombreuses. Ils avaient passé la dernière semaine de cours dans un étrange silence, là où d'ordinaire ils chuchotaient sans cesse. Les professeurs pouvaient bien s'étonner de ce retournement, le secret de leur mutisme tenait tout simplement dans le contact de leurs genoux sous les pupitres. Les caresses furtives qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'interrompre par une blague ou un fou rire.

Et puis il y avait leurs mains, également. Elles se cherchaient presque en permanence. C'était une drogue pure et simple. Leurs doigts s'effleuraient en tendant une plume ou un parchemin, quand ils marchaient côte à côte –toujours le plus proche possible, ou quand ils prenaient leurs déjeuners. Oui, leurs mains trouvaient toujours une raison pour flirter entre elles.

C'était à la fois craintif, nouveau, et grisant.

Des gestes simples, doux, discrets, devenus routiniers mais dont Albus ne se lassait pour rien au monde. Chaque jour ils se rapprochaient et chaque jour il en voulait encore plus.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé, néanmoins. Et c'était le seul détail qui le chagrinait. Albus aimait savoir où il mettait les pieds. Marcher sur des œufs n'était décidément pas sa tasse de thé et il était toujours direct dans ses relations. Seulement, il avait toujours eu conscience que Scorpius était complètement à l'opposé et il avait peur de l'effrayer en ouvrant la discussion.

Parler, s'exprimer profondément, Albus avait rarement vu le Serpentard à l'œuvre. Il avait appris à deviner et à lire entre les lignes avec le temps, mais dans le domaine des sentiments c'était plus compliqué de mettre cette astuce en pratique.

\- Tu ne peux pas ne pas profiter des vacances, insista-t-il, c'est inhumain. Viens, s'il te plaît. Et puis... ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là.

\- Hum.

\- Très très plaisir.

Le jeune Malfoy se retourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

 _Merlin_ , il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scorpius était toujours célibataire. En dehors du fait qu'il n'était pas très sociable, il était séduisant à se damner en enfer. Il avait sûrement déjà eu quelqu'un, même si l'idée même le rendait un peu jaloux.

\- D'accord, capitula Scorpius. Qui sera là ?

\- Seulement toi, moi, Rose, Eloïse.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, promis. Rien de grand. Juste quelques bièraubeurres et un peu de musique pour fêter le début des vacances.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, mais on dirait un double- _date_.

Le sourire d'Albus s'agrandit. Il l'attendait, celle-là.

\- Ah oui ? Jusqu'ici je ne savais pas que Rose et Eloïse se tournaient autour... Tu as des news à ce propos ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Pour être honnête, Eloïse est intéressée par toi, pas par moi. Je me demandais si tu l'avais remarqué ?

A en voir l'étonnement sur le visage de Scorpius, il venait de lui annoncer une sacrée nouvelle. Ça ne le surprenait pas, Scorpius avait toujours observé les garçons plus que le sexe opposé. Dernièrement, Albus y avait prêté grandement attention. Il aurait aimé se sentir désolé pour Eloïse, qui était par ailleurs une chouette Serdaigle, mais il ne l'était pas le moindre du monde.

Il prit une framboise dans le bol de Malfoy et pris d'un éclair d'audace, il la lui présenta entre son pouce et son index. _S'il la prend, c'est bon signe... S'il la prend..._ , espéra le Serpentard.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un rire léger. Saisissant le poignet d'Albus entre ses doigts délicats, il vint cueillir la framboise du bout des dents, non sans donner un coup de langue au passage. Ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin depuis l'épisode de l'armoire.

\- Eloïse ne m'intéresse pas du tout, si tu veux savoir.

Il se détourna en haussant les épaules. Albus n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu avec toute cette électricité qui lui parcourait le corps. Il souriait, tel un arroseur arrosé heureux de l'être.

L'attention de Scorpius revint sur lui. Deux yeux gris et une question muette. Albus secoua la tête. _Oui, tout va bien, tout allait merveilleusement bien._ Comment ne pourrait-il pas aller bien, d'ailleurs ? Il s'étendit, un soupir de soulagement sur les lèvres et secoua l'épaule de son ami.

\- Bon, vu qu'on est tombé d'accord, finis tes framboises de luxe. Les filles nous attendent déjà !

* * *

Albus sirotait tranquillement son énième bièraubeurre. La tête commençait à lui tourner et il était bien parti pour finir ivre à déblatérer des inepties toute la nuit. Il observait toujours Scorpius du coin de l'œil, mais il était sûrement de moins en moins discret au fur et à mesure des boissons. Eloïse le fusillait drôlement du regard depuis une petite demi-heure.

Ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire parce qu'il n'était toujours pas désolé pour elle. Quand il était question de Scorpius, c'était chacun pour soi.

Pour renchérir sur sa bonne humeur, depuis qu'il avait confié l'intérêt d'Eloïse à Scorpius celui-ci évitait tout malentendu et toute parole susceptible d'induire la Serdaigle en erreur. Il n'était ni cassant ni évasif avec elle, ce n'était pas le genre de Scorpius de blesser intentionnellement. Mais Albus était témoin du contrôle qu'il exerçait face à la situation. Le jeune blond faisait mine de ne pas observer malencontreusement la jeune femme en dehors de leurs conversations et évitait tout contact fortuit.

 _Merlin_ , comme Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un brin de possessivité chaque fois qu'Eloïse faisait une tentative pour se rapprocher physiquement de lui.

Il ne bronchait pas, souriait, buvait, racontait ses blagues, comme à son habitude. Il s'amusait même sur la piste de danse au milieu de ses camarades de Poudlard et des habitants de Pré-au-Lard, au pied de l'énorme sapin de Noël qui prenait la place d'une ou deux bonnes tables de la taverne. Toutefois, il gardait un œil attentif sur le duo malgré lui.

Il avait envie d'hurler dans les Trois Balais qu'il était fou amoureux de Scorpius et que quiconque ici devrait lui passer sur le corps pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Et le message ne valait pas que pour Eloïse, il valait pour tout le monde.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Les mots étaient juste là sur le bout de sa langue, prêts à sortir à la moindre occasion.

Ok... Il commençait peut-être déjà à être bourré...

\- A quoi penses-tu, cousin ? lui susurra Rose. Tu souris beaucoup, ce soir.

Il rougit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est un secret, Rosie.

\- Sachant que j'ai grandi avec le gringalet que tu es... Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître l'air niais que tu affiches. C'est à propos de Scorpius, c'est ça ?

En entendant son nom, le jeune Malfoy se retourna vers eux et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Rose se contenta de balayer l'air de la main et Eloïse reprit sa conversation avec lui.

\- Alors ? Vous vous êtes parlés depuis ? insista Rose.

\- Non.

\- En tout cas, si ça peut t'aider je trouve qu'il a le même air niais que toi depuis que l'on vous a envoyé dans cette armoire... Ce baiser devait être incroyable. J'espère qu'il m'arrivera la même chose le jour où j'y serai envoyée avec Emmett, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte toujours autant ma vie ?

\- Parce que tu m'adores, voyons !

Il vida d'une traite son reste de bièraubeurre, hochant la tête. C'est vrai, il l'adorait. Il avait toujours été plus proche d'elle que de sa propre fratrie. Néanmoins, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de se confier au sujet de Scorpius quand elle pouvait avoir la langue aussi déliée.

\- Et tu vas m'adorer encore plus dans quelques instants... Je pense qu'il est temps pour Elo et moi de squatter une autre soirée.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Tu vas la convaincre ?

\- Si vous pouviez vous voir, tous les deux... Même Eloïse le sait que vous n'attendez qu'une chose : vous sauter dessus. Elle n'est pas stupide, hein. On va vous laisser, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu sais. On ne s'est pas... embrassés depuis l'autre jour, articula-t-il silencieusement.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que les choses n'avanceront pas, non ? Je suis sûre que si tu laisses un peu de temps à Scorpius ou si tu prends les devants, ça finira par arriver.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste tendre et claqua son propre verre vide sur la table. Eloïse sursauta et laissa échapper un petit rire surpris.

\- Bon ! s'écria Rose. Elo, il faut que tu m'aides à trouver Emmett ce soir. Il doit sûrement être quelque part dans ce petit village et j'ai bien l'intention de danser avec lui.

\- Vraiment ? Tout de suite ? C'est que... Scorpius et moi...

\- Tu peux y aller, rassura le concerné. De toute manière, je pense qu'Albus et moi n'allons pas tarder. Autant que vous continuiez à vous amuser toutes les deux.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Allez ! insista Rose, qui avait peut-être bien bu elle aussi. Tu es mon amie et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ne pas que je me dérobe cette fois-ci.

La jeune Serdaigle ne mit pas longtemps avant de capituler, surtout en interceptant le long regard qu'Albus lança à Scorpius. Le jeune Potter aurait pu une nouvelle fois se sentir navré, mais son côté Serpentard préférait plutôt jubiler. Il avait envie d'être seul avec son ami, rien qu'avec lui, même s'ils n'iraient peut-être pas plus loin que quelques mains curieuses ou quelques allusions ce soir.

Rose lui plaqua un joyeux baiser sur la joue et après quelques courtes minutes à se dire au revoir, qui durèrent une éternité selon lui, ce fut le silence. Un silence plaisant.

La musique, les rires des autres clients, les bruits de verres, ne furent plus qu'un fond sonore oublié. Les yeux gris de Scorpius regardaient droit dans les siens avec cette même intensité qu'il ressentait partout à travers lui. C'était un regard complice, doux, et il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptaient.

Comme Albus redoutait les vacances ! Rien ne l'attristait plus que de devoir se passer de lui plus d'une journée... Alors plus d'une semaine ? Quel enfer !

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne vint.

\- Tu me dois une dernière bièraubeurre, suggéra Scorpius.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. D'accord, que la soirée continue, alors !

* * *

Ils avaient bu quelques heures de plus en tête à tête. Ils avaient dansé, également.

Scorpius avait fini par se défaire du regard des autres et par le rejoindre sur la piste de danse. Après quelques minutes intimidé, il se laissa emporter par le rythme de la musique sous l'œil approbateur d'Albus. Sur la piste, ils avaient enchaîné des danses ensemble et avec d'autre, et cette fois, pas un instant le jeune Potter ne s'était senti possessif. Il s'était terriblement amusé, il avait beaucoup ri. Il s'était senti heureux.

Il _était_ fichtrement heureux.

Et ils rentraient tout les deux d'un pas lent maintenant, faisant durer le moment. Albus flânait, souriait, sentait que l'alcool était loin d'être l'élément qui le rendait si joyeux ce soir. C'était une nuit fraîche et claire, avec un ciel dégagé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de Lumos pour avancer, la lune et la neige jouaient un petit jeu de miroir qui les guidait jusqu'à Poudlard. Ils étaient délicieusement seuls sur le chemin.

Albus dégustait le crissement sous leurs pas et leurs mains qui se frôlaient délicatement. Il n'était pas pressé d'atteindre l'école. Les douces caresses qu'ils échangeaient imperceptiblement l'électrisaient plus que de raison. Et il était en train de désirer furieusement que le moment continue à l'intérieur du château. De préférence dans son lit. Ou celui de Scorpius –il n'était pas très regardant sur la question.

Une idée le saisit à mi-chemin et il fit face à son ami, marchant ainsi à reculons.

\- Action ou Vérité ? lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Albus voulait perçait à jour les sentiments de Scorpius. Du moins, un peu. Aller plus loin. Il voulait une chance de pouvoir parler. L'embrasser. Poser des foutus mots. Le toucher.

Il avait certainement bu plus qu'il ne le pensait. Sobre, il aurait été plus patient et ses idées ne s'embrouilleraient pas autant. Il voulait tant de choses.

\- Vraiment, Al ? Encore un de ces jeux ?

Scorpius avait soupiré. Cependant, l'amusement teintait sa voix et son visage. Un sourire tout aussi mutin que le sien s'était emparé de son visage. _Salazar, qu'il était beau._

\- Bah pourquoi pas ? Je peux commencer, si tu veux.

\- C'est bon. Vérité. Vas-y, balance-moi ta question.

Albus revint aux côtés de son ami, laissant la paume de sa main flirter avec la sienne, et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Hum... Qu'as-tu réellement pensé le jour de notre rencontre ?

\- Tu remontes si loin ? rit Scorpius. Eh bien... Mon père t'avait désigné sur le quai comme le fils d'Harry Potter et m'a dit de vous éviter... Ha ha, s'il avait su. Tout ce que je me suis dit en retour c'est quelque chose comme « Par Salazar, il a l'air aussi paumé que moi dans ce train et si mon père m'a dit de l'éviter, je vais plutôt devenir son ami ».

\- Alors tu n'avais pas le droit de me fréquenter ?

Scorpius lui lança un regard en coin.

\- L'interdit n'était pas clair, il était juste question de t'éviter. Ose me dire que ton père ne t'a pas fait la même réflexion !

\- Joker. Je me souviens de sa réaction quand je lui ai dit au détour d'un repas que tu étais mon meilleur ami. Pas un ami, mon _meilleur_ ami, et que c'était indiscutable.

Albus sourit, se remémorant le souvenir. C'était lors d'un dîner pendant les grandes vacances et Scorpius lui manquait. Ayant envie de l'inviter, il avait bravé l'interdit en évoquant le sujet à table. Quelle erreur de jeunesse, quand il y repensait... mais quel fou rire. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'expression de surprise de son père, du juron improbable qu'il avait lancé, et du pain qui était tombé dans sa sauce éclaboussant au passage James en plein visage. Il se souvenait également très bien du rire tonitruant de sa mère qui, Merlin soit loué, s'était empressée de désamorcer aussitôt le conflit.

Au sourire similaire qu'affichait son ami, le jeune homme songea que ça n'avait pas du être si différent pour lui non plus. Malgré ça, ils n'étaient jamais allés l'un chez l'autre et n'avaient jamais réellement parlé de cela entre eux. Encore un non-dit stupide, que la relation de leurs parents avaient posé dès le départ...

\- En tout cas, c'est du passé maintenant, finit par dire Scorpius. Mon père s'y est fait depuis le temps et heureusement ! A toi. Vérité ou Action ?

\- Vérité.

\- As-tu... déjà été avec un garçon ?

Albus comprit à la tonalité de sa voix qu'il avait dû recouvrir à tout son courage pour poser cette question. Il entendit le souffle de Scorpius ralentir, comme si la réponse lui faisait peur.

\- Non, admit-il aussi timidement. Je n'ai connu que des filles mais ça ne veut pas dire que... ( _que tu ne m'intéresses pas_ , voulut-il hurler) que... je n'en ai pas envie. Et toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh. Ah. Combien ? Qui ?

\- C'est beaucoup de questions, en retour, taquina le jeune Malfoy en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Je n'ai pas dit Vérité, il me semble.

\- Action ou Vérité, alors ?

\- Hummm.

Il le torturait. Il s'amusait. Il souriait en regardait le ciel. L'air malin qu'il affichait envoya une décharge dans le bas ventre d'Albus. Il avait désespérément envie d'embrasser tous les traits de ce visage et d'effleurer de sa langue toutes les parties de ce corps au point d'en devenir fou. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais été au lit avec un autre garçon, ce n'était pas l'imagination ni le désir qui lui manquait.

Perdu dans ses rêveries, Albus sursauta quand Scorpius lui répondit.

\- Vérité, Al.

\- Tout bien réfléchi, je ne veux pas savoir qui. Mais en as-tu connu... beaucoup ?

\- Je ne les ai pas comptés, à vrai dire, répondit Scorpius en réfléchissant. Plusieurs, en tout cas. Plus de cinq, certainement. Mais ça n'a jamais réellement compté, c'était juste un moment sympa, libérateur, qui fait du bien. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends...

\- Si, si. Comme moi et mes copines, c'est ça ?

Scorpis acquiesça.

\- C'était comment avec eux ?

 _Merlin, Salazar, Godric_ , que cette question avait un goût d'acide. Mais Albus était terriblement curieux. Scorpius était toujours discret, ne s'était jamais risqué à parler d'amour et de relation et de sexe. Entre eux, ça avait toujours été comme tabou pour une raison qui lui avait toujours échappée. Pour une fois que l'alcool avait désinhibé son ami au point que celui-ci en dise un peu plus...

\- Bien. Mais pour être honnête, rien de comparable à quand tu m'as embrassé.

L'estomac d'Albus connut un brutal soubresaut. Il faisait chaud, tout d'un coup.

\- Je l'espère bien.

\- Ah oui ? sourit Scorpius.

\- Je te donne ma parole que j'ai bien l'intention de les détrôner dans tous les domaines, blagua-il en affichant un sourire confiant.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part...

\- Hé ! Je ne te savais pas aussi joueur !

Scorpius éclata d'un rire vibrant, puis s'arrêta de marcher. Tout deux venaient de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il régnait un silence presque mystique, que ponctuaient de temps à autre les hululements des chouettes réfugiées dans la volière. Le lac brillait légèrement sous la lueur de la lune et sous le saule cogneur qui avait revêtu de belles couleurs festives.

Albus resta interdit un instant, puis la voix de son ami reprit :

\- Joueur, tu dis... Vérité ou Action ?

\- Action, répondit-il du tac-au-tac en pensant _Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi_.

Mais son ami avait bien une autre idée en tête, plus machiavélique apparemment et digne d'un Serpentard. Il vint se planter de manière théâtrale devant lui sans le quitter des yeux et approcha lentement son visage du sien. Une torture. Son souffle était si proche et lui caressait légèrement le nez.

\- Et si tu plongeais dans le lac ?

Albus ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit d'un air suspicieux. Ça ne sonnait pas du tout comme _Embrasse-moi_. Pas le moindre du monde.

\- Scorpius ! Ce n'est pas juste !

\- C'est le jeu.

\- Il est gelé.

\- On est à Poudlard, tu as le droit d'utiliser ta baguette.

Il n'était pas tout à fait contrarié, mais par rapport à ce qu'il avait imaginé c'était la douche froide. Au propre comme au figuré.

\- Soit. Mais tu as intérêt à prendre Action en retour.

\- Je ne sais pas..., minauda Scorpius. Mais je te réchaufferais sans hésiter si tu le fais.

Ce n'était pas possible de résister à une telle tentation !

Albus leva les yeux vers son ami qui se délectait de la situation et comprit que c'était ce qu'il avait eu en tête depuis le début. Il était si proche. Pas aussi proche que dans cette Armoire qui avait permis à tout ceci de commencer... mais c'était déjà bien assez pour voir tous les détails attrayants de son visage.

D'un air faussement consterné, Albus se contenta d'avancer les mains vers l'écharpe de Scorpius et de la lui resserrer d'un geste affectueux.

\- Je te jure, maudit sois-tu, Malfoy.

Il recula à contrecœur sous le rire de son camarade et enleva sa cape d'un mouvement adroit.

\- Garde-moi ça bien au chaud, dit-il en la fourrant dans les bras du Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Autant y aller en caleçon, ainsi je pourrais frimer devant George qui l'a déjà fait. Deux actions en une, mon chat !

 _Mon chat_. Il se mordit instinctivement les lèvres.

Scorpius ne le releva pas. Il se contentait de le regarder défaire ses chaussures et se débarrasser de ses vêtements avec une lueur avide dans le regard. Albus aurait pu se venger et se déshabiller extrêmement lentement, toutefois le froid l'emporta largement sur le désir.

Une fois en sous-vêtements, il se tourna vers la berge du lac en grelottant. Le regard que Scorpius lança à ses fesses ne passa pas inaperçu et Albus ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire espiègle malgré la situation dans laquelle il s'était embarqué.

\- Prêt ? lança Scorpius.

\- Ce que je ne ferais pas pour que tu me réchauffes, vraiment...

L'assurance d'Albus se fana légèrement pourtant. La buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche lui indiquait le regret qui allait suivre. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

D'un sort, il brisa la surface gelée puis confia sa baguette à son ami.

\- Si George l'a déjà fait... Je peux le faire !

\- George était un Gryffondor, lui !

Le petit rire de Scorpius lui fit venir le sourire aux lèvres. _Ah ouais ?!_ C'était vraiment la meilleure motivation qui soit –après être vigoureusement réchauffé en retour, évidemment. Les rivalités entre les deux maisons étaient toujours d'actualité et les Serpentards se donnaient à cœur joie de dépasser les lions dans tous les domaines qui soient. Cours, activités scolaires et extra-scolaires, concours de boisson ou de nourriture, rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Il s'avança et entra dans l'eau en claquant des dents. Ses pieds ne tardèrent pas à être gelés mais plutôt mourir que de se plaindre ! Son esprit ne pensait qu'à _Scorpius, Scorpius, Scopius_ , à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait.

Le fraîcheur du lac fut beaucoup plus difficile à supporter quand l'eau arriva au niveau de ses parties, puis au niveau du nombril, et _oh mon dieu_ , au niveau du cou. Il n'avait jamais songé que le cou pouvait être aussi réfractaire au froid avant ça.

Sans prolonger sa propre torture il plongea gracieusement dans le lac, se fraya un chemin jusqu'au sol vaseux où il fit un vœu, et se propulsa à l'aide de ses jambes jusqu'à la surface. Les lèvres bleutées, les cheveux ruisselants, il n'était pourtant pas peu fier de son exploit. Il se sentit aussi étrangement revigoré. Il gagna la rive en souriant d'un air goguenard.

Il y fut accueilli par Scorpius qui lui passa sa cape réchauffée à l'aide d'un sortilège sur les épaules. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Albus poussa un soupir entre le soulagement et le plaisir quand son ami l'enveloppa et vint spontanément l'étreindre pour lui partager sa chaleur.

\- Là, là. Viens. J'ai dit que je te réchaufferais.

La main contre sa nuque le grisa. Les doigts de Scorpius s'engouffraient dans ses cheveux et malaxaient l'arrière de son crâne d'un geste expert. La joue contre celle de son ami, Albus en profita pour humer son parfum sans se préoccuper d'être pris sur le fait.

Ils n'avaient pas connu une telle proximité depuis le week-end dernier. Une semaine. Et ce jour-là semblait si loin derrière eux. Albus glissa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et chercha à se fondre en lui le plus possible. Du nez, il effleura le lobe d'oreille qui le narguait depuis quelques minutes et d'un simple baiser au coin du cou, il fit frissonner Scorpius.

\- Si tu dis Action, je te demanderais de m'embrasser, Scorpius. Dis Action, s'il te plaît.

 _Je t'en supplie, même._ Un silence répondit cependant, et Albus jura entre ses dents.

Scorpius se recula légèrement et vint prendre son visage en coupe. Son regard fixé sur ses lèvres semblait affamé. Mais il se contenta de caresser lentement les joues d'Albus de ses pouces sans franchir les centimètres entre eux.

\- J'en meurs d'envie, Al... Crois-moi. Mais je crois qu'on est un peu trop éméchés pour ça et pour avoir les idées assez claires.

\- Après avoir plongé dans le lac, les miennes le sont.

\- Je préfèrerais qu'on soit sobre tous les deux, quand ça arrivera de nouveau.

Scorpius l'attira contre lui, plus fort, d'un geste possessif et Albus put sentir l'érection de son ami contre son ventre. _J'en meurs d'envie, crois-moi..._ Alors qu'il en doutait malgré lui quelques secondes plus tôt, il y croyait désormais sans problème. Et son corps y répondait avec la même ardeur. Il gronda. Il ne savait même plus s'il devait être mécontent ou heureux, complètement heureux jusqu'au point de planer.

Ils restèrent là, lovés, au chaud, avec leurs respirations hachées et leur désir en attente. Insoutenable. Et pourtant si bon. Pour rien au monde Albus n'avait envie de s'éloigner.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Alors... je propose que tu sois mon serviteur pour le reste de la soirée. Rien de salace, promis.

\- Rien que ça ? Ton serviteur ?

Le rire à son oreille était doux et taquin et sacrément sexy. Était-il le seul à avoir le droit à de telles faveurs de la part du jeune Malfoy ? Était-il aussi joueur, séduisant, et mutin au lit avec ses amants ?

Il secoua la tête, refusant de briser ce moment et de laisser l'amertume le ronger. A contrecœur, Albus recula d'un pas.

\- Rien que ça, oui, absolument, finit-il par répondre, sa bonne humeur revenue. Et ça commence par me rhabiller au lieu de me déshabiller, puis me prendre un chocolat chaud dans les cuisines et te faire pardonner une fois rentré. Je ne dirais pas non à un bon massage, par exemple. Rien de salace, je répète.

Les lèvres de Scorpius esquissèrent un sourire si tendre en réponse que le cœur d'Albus lâcha.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Ce programme me va très bien. Mais ton serviteur a-t-il au moins le droit d'avoir un chocolat chaud lui aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Et des framboises ? Si on passe par les cuisines, est-ce que ton ho-no-ra-ble serviteur a le droit de faire son plein de framboises ?

\- Oui, aussi. Car mon serviteur est incroyablement sexy quand il les mange.

\- Peut-il également être massé ?

\- Si mon serviteur continue à faire autant de demandes, je le pousse dans le lac, nargua Albus. Compris ?

\- Tant qu'il est réchauffé en retour par un jeune homme aux yeux verts, ton serviteur n'y voit aucun problème.

* * *

Ils regagnèrent leur salle commune chargés de deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud surplombé d'une montagne de chantilly et un bol de framboises plein à craquer.

Depuis, Scorpius avait utilisé sa baguette pour sécher Albus et l'avait aidé à enfiler un à un, avec une lenteur démoniaque, ses habits. L'alcool avait beau encore faire effet, Albus était certain qu'il pouvait encore sentir les doigts de son ami titiller sa peau et que ce n'était pas qu'un effet de son imagination.

Au moins, se dit-il non sans une pointe de plaisir, le séjour dans le lac n'avait pas été un sacrifice pour rien. L'étreinte spontanée de Scorpius avait ouvert une porte de plus entre eux et le jeu de séduction était désormais flagrant.

Les gestes n'étaient plus si timides et hésitants. Leurs doigts s'étaient fermement entrelacés jusqu'à gagner les cuisines et s'étaient difficilement séparés quand les deux jeunes hommes étaient repartis avec leur encas.

Arrivés dans leur salle commune, ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé le plus proche. Scorpius ne s'était pas défait de ses framboises et les goûtait une à une sans quitter Albus des yeux.

Et à le voir ainsi, Albus le vénérait autant qu'il le maudissait... Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire que les fruits rouges le rendaient si désirable. C'était son obsession pour les framboises qui le rendait irrésistible, et cette manière de les déguster lentement, et sans parler du mouvement de ses lèvres ainsi que du parfum qui flottait ensuite autour de Scorpius.

 _A se damner_ , songea Albus en prenant une longue gorgée de son chocolat.

Dans le silence de la salle commune, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il se repassait la soirée dans sa tête. Le début de ces vacances avait été succulent. Mais qu'en était-il du reste ? Le manque et l'incertitude pendant la semaine à venir allait certainement le tuer.

Si Scorpius voulait attendre qu'ils soient sobres... _Merlin,_ combien de jours, de semaines, de temps, avant que leurs lèvres se trouvent de nouveau ?

Albus reposa sa tasse et ferma les yeux. Il réalisa très vite qu'il était plus épuisé qu'il ne le paraissait. Était-ce les sentiments, les émotions ? Était-ce les bièraubeurres couplé à son voyage dans le lac ? Était-ce ce calme apaisant dans sa poitrine qui le propulsait dans une sorte de coton moelleux et agréable ?

\- Est-ce que mon serviteur veut bien me servir d'oreiller si je m'allonge ? bailla-t-il.

Le serviteur en question acquiesça sans se le faire répéter deux fois, se décalant jusqu'au bout du sofa. Albus se retrouva entraîné par lui et atterrit le visage contre sa cuisse avec un petit cri surpris. Sous le rire éclatant de Scorpius, il rougit et enfouit son visage contre le ventre de son ami. Une place de choix, une place chaude et qui sentait si bon...

\- Depuis quand mon serviteur prend autant de libertés, hein ? murmura-t-il.

\- Depuis que celui-ci en a plus que marre de la distance entre lui et son maître.

\- Merlin, Scorpius, ne dis pas des choses comme ça... J'en deviens dur, tu en as conscience ? (Pour toute réponse, Scorpius continua de rire et Albus enfouit d'avantage son nez contre lui.) Et arrête de rire ! Tu es bourré, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Albus se décala sur le dos afin de pouvoir croiser les yeux gris et rieurs de son ami, son point d'ancrage qui faisait tambouriner son cœur toujours plus lourdement dans sa poitrine. Rosie avait raison, les choses avançaient. Elles ne pouvaient qu'avancer.

Pourtant, il était effrayé à l'idée que Scorpius se rétracte au petit matin, une fois totalement remis de l'alcool. Ils étaient si bien, là. A se taquiner ouvertement, à se toucher, à se découvrir moins farouchement que le reste de la semaine. Il ferma les yeux, une prière muette se répétant comme une litanie dans son esprit. _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, sois-le même demain._

Les doigts de Scorpius s'aventurèrent dans ses cheveux et Albus se relaxa instantanément sous leur toucher. Cesser de réfléchir pour le moment lui paraissait être la meilleure solution. Et, confortablement installé, le visage massé avec douceur, il s'endormit sans une pensée négative de plus.

* * *

Il fut réveillé un peu plus tard par une secousse.

\- Al, je crois qu'il y a ton hibou à la fenêtre, fit la voix endormie de Scorpius. Ouvre-lui ou je fais un massacre.

Effectivement, il pouvait entendre désormais distinctement le bruit de bec tapotant régulièrement contre la vitre. Un son faible, mais tout aussi ennuyant que le tic-tac d'une horloge de grand-mère.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment mon hibou au moins ? marmonna Albus. Car sinon je te donne le feu vert.

\- Un grand tout brun avec une tache en forme de cœur sur le poitrail ? Je crois que j'en connais qu'un. Fais-le taire, par pitié...

\- Tu t'es endormi ?

Il avait levé la tête vers son ami. Sa main était toujours perdue dans ses cheveux, comme si le massage avait continué des heures et des heures sans s'arrêter. Mais le visage de Scorpius affichait sa grimace matinale qui ne trompait personne.

\- Un peu. Ouvre-lui et allons nous coucher.

 _Nous_. Il aimait beaucoup l'insinuation et Albus n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se lever.

Il y avait effectivement son hibou à la fenêtre et il grimaça quand il lui ouvrit. Il faisait encore nuit à l'extérieur mais à l'agitation qu'il voyait dans la cour, entre les calèches qui commençaient à se mettre en ordre et les valises à être chargées, il devina sans mal que le petit matin était déjà arrivé.

Et donc les vacances sans Scorpius débutaient. Il soupira en prenant la missive de la patte du hibou. C'était l'écriture de son père et la lettre était datée de la veille au soir.

 _Albus,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre ne te parviendra pas trop tard. C'est une décision de dernière minute.  
_

 _Ta mère et moi venons de recevoir ce soir ton bulletin de ces premiers mois. Nous savions que tu avais quelques difficultés dans certaines matières mais là, il est urgent de réagir. Tes moyennes sont beaucoup trop basses. Fais-moi confiance, t_ _ _es ASPICs vont arriver plus vite que tu ne le crois.__

 _Ne nous en veut pas, nous avons décidé qu'il était peut-être préférable que tu viennes fêter Noël en France avec tout le monde une autre fois._

 _Nous souhaitons que tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances et les fêtes. Tu pourras y être au calme et étudier avec tes amis dans de bonnes conditions. Je compte sur les professeurs pour t'aider à réviser et pour te faire passer de très bonnes vacances malgré tout. Nous te ferons parcourir tes cadeaux et les mots de tes cousins et cousines, pas d'inquiétude pour ça !  
_

 _N'oublie pas que nous t'aimons, et que cette décision a été prise pour ton bien._

 _Tes parents._

 _P.S : James te passe le bonjour._

Il resta hébété un peu trop longtemps quand il réalisa que Scorpius lui parlait depuis son épaule et qu'il était plus qu'inquiet par son manque de réaction.

\- Albus ? Tout va bien ?

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu commences à me faire un peu peur... Est-il arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Est-ce que...

\- Mes parents me privent de vacances ? coupa Albus. Mais... Et... Je...

Son ami lui arracha aussitôt la lettre des mains, tout aussi hébété que lui, et la lut. Deux fois.

\- Je sais que mes résultats sont mauvais, bafouilla Albus. Je ne suis pas le fils prodige mais être puni pour Noël ? Quel genre de parents fait ça ?

D'un geste machinal, il donna le peu de framboises laissé par Scorpius au hibou puis s'enfonça dans le canapé.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici tout seul... J'adore Noël ! J'aime le fêter ! J'aime l'ambiance !

\- D'autres resteront, Poudlard fête Noël. Tes parents n'ont pas l'air de penser que tu seras tout seul, apparemment.

\- Je sais... Et pourtant ce serait le cas. Il n'y aura personne qui compte _vraiment_ , tu comprends ? Ni ma famille, ni toi. Scorpius, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? souffla le jeune Potter en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ces vacances vont être horribles si je reste ici. _Tous_ les septième années rentrent chez eux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Je ne connais personne.

\- Et si tu venais à la maison ? se hasarda Scorpius.

Albus se redressa. L'idée était si saugrenue qu'elle le laissa sans voix. Elle était aussi énormément tentante malgré tout.

\- Je ne veux pas repousser ton invitation mais le train part dans quelques heures seulement.

\- Tes parents ont aussi dit _« j'espère que cette lettre arrivera à temps »,_ ni l'un ni l'autre n'est obligé de savoir qu'elle est justement arrivée à temps. Tu pourras improviser sur le quai ou dans le train et leur dire à ce moment là que tu ne savais pas, et mieux, leur demander si tu peux venir chez moi.

\- Tu es si optimiste tout d'un coup. Je suis certain que mon père dira non !

Il ne connaissait que beaucoup trop bien la lueur qui se mit à briller dans le regard de Scorpius et celle-ci ne le rassurait guère. C'était l'ébauche d'un plan, comme chaque fois qu'ils transgressaient les règles ensemble. Il se sentit sourire mais il savait que rien n'arrêterait son ami, désormais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? capitula-t-il.

\- Mon père se donnera à cœur joie d'accepter ta présence, surtout si ça peut faire enrager le célèbre Harry Potter…

\- Ha ha oui mais tu oublies que mon père risque de me passer un savon et tu n'as jamais vu Harry Potter passer un savon à ses enfants. Et tu n'en as pas envie d'ailleurs. C'est une horreur. C'est maladroit, c'est gênant, et c'est souvent en public.

\- Moi je pense que ton père risque de t'oublier très vite en voyant le mien. Ça promet d'être marrant ! Et puis, une fois sur le quai, tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de venir chez nous ou partir avec eux, au final. Je les vois mal te remettre dans le train, non ?

\- Tu mets souvent tes parents devant le fait accompli, toi ?

\- Ça m'arrive, oui. Et ça marche souvent.

Scorpius lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

\- Merlin, tu dois être suicidaire, Scorpius. Ou alors c'est parce que vous êtes tous des Serpentards et vous comprenez ce genre de tactique. Je suis dans une famille de Gryffondors, de _Gryffondors_ , ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche avec eux.

\- Quant à tes notes, tu ne crois pas que je pourrais t'aider ? dit Scorpius, ignorant totalement ses arguments et continuant sur sa lancée. Tes parents peuvent très bien vérifier où je me suis situe dans le classement des septièmes années s'ils en ont besoin. Vante-toi en auprès d'eux et vois s'il refuse que tu aies quelques cours... comment dire... _Particuliers._

La manière dont Scorpius prononça ce mot, Albus devina tout de suite que rien de très scolaire ne se cachait derrière. Ce fut plus fort que lui, ses jours prirent quelques couleurs.

Et _Merlin_ , il devait avouer que l'enthousiasme de son ami était contagieux. Il vibrait d'une certaine énergie maintenant, il avait envie d'agir, il avait envie que le temps passe à vitesse grand V. Albus était impatient et nerveux et bougrement excité à l'idée probable d'être avec Scorpius, de rencontrer sa famille, de voir le Manoir de ses propres yeux...

\- Scorpius. Maintenant j'ai peur que ce soit ton père qui refuse, rit-il nerveusement.

Mais Scorpius avait déjà brandi sa baguette sans l'écouter d'avantage. Si l'idée de Scorpius marchait, _mon Dieu_ , ce serait de bien meilleures vacances qu'en France avec toute sa famille. Ce serait tout simplement intime, loin du bruit, des cris, et des autres. Ce serait parfait et propice à tous ses fantasmes les plus avouables et inavouables.

Il grimaça. Malheureusement, il suffisait de penser à leurs pères et leur inimitié toujours actuelle pour que le tableau se ternisse. Ce n'était pas simplement convaincre son père de passer Noël avec un camarade studieux plutôt qu'à Poudlard. C'était convaincre Harry Potter de laisser son fils se rendre chez Draco Malfoy.

 _Draco Malfoy_ qui se trouvait être le père de son meilleur ami...

... et qui se trouvait être accessoirement aussi le père du jeune homme qu'il avait désespérément envie d'embrasser et de mettre dans son lit.

\- Voilà.

Albus sursauta et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le patronus de son ami s'engouffrer par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Un chat, sans surprise, ce qui sans le vouloir fit fondre son cœur. Scorpius le rejoignit sur le canapé et hocha la tête d'un air confiant.

\- Je devrais recevoir une réponse très vite. Si mes parents n'ont pas eu une crise cardiaque en voyant mon patronus. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en envoyer, sauf en cas de mort imminente.

\- Je me demande comment est-ce possible d'invoquer un patronus à l'article de la mort...

\- N'est-ce pas ? J'ai beau y penser et y repenser, c'est une énigme dont je n'ai toujours pas réussi à venir à bout. Comment penser à quelque chose d'heureux si on souffre ?

Il y eut un silence. Albus n'avait jamais ressenti une impatience aussi douloureuse. Il avait peur d'y mettre trop d'espoirs, il avait peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il avait peur de mettre son propre père au pied du mur et d'arranger la vérité en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais être avec Scorpius n'avait pas de prix –car il ne s'agissait plus de ne pas rester ici tout seul, il s'agissait bien d'être avec _lui_. Il pouvait bien survivre à toutes les remontrances que le célèbre Harry Potter pouvait avoir en poche tant qu'il finissait bien par partir aux côtés des Malfoy.

Scorpius lui avait glissé une idée si alléchante que plus rien n'arrivait à sa cheville désormais.

\- A quoi penses-tu généralement quand tu fais tes patronus ? demanda-t-il vaguement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à les faire...

\- Est-ce une vraie question ? As-tu besoin de lunettes comme ton célèbre papa ? taquina Scorpius en lui lançant un regard évident. Oh ! La réponse arrive.

La forme d'un fauve agile se dandina jusqu'au milieu de la salle commune et s'assit sagement devant eux, enroulant sa queue argentée autour de ses pattes. Un léopard des neiges aux allures fières et arrogantes. Albus ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir d'admiration. Le patronus était énorme et gracieux, vibrant d'une puissance qui laissait deviner le pouvoir du destinataire.

\- Mon père ne sait pas faire de patronus, c'est celui de ma mè-

\- Albus est absolument le bienvenu ! coupa la voix enjouée d'Astoria tandis que la bouche du léopard resta bien fermée. Comme j'ai hâte de le rencontrer en chair et en os ! Ton père est encore au lit mais je lui transmettrai le message dès qu'il aura pris son café, aucune inquiétude.

Le patronus se tourna ensuite instinctivement vers Albus, comme si Astoria avait deviné au préalable qu'il se tiendrait non loin de son fils.

\- Albus, sois certain que nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir enfin chez nous depuis le temps que notre garnement nous parle de toi... Dis d'ailleurs à celui-ci de nous envoyer un courrier durant le voyage pour nous parler de tes goûts gastronomiques et possibles allergies ! Et dis-lui aussi de ne plus passer ses messages par patronus !

Le léopard s'ébroua sans rien ajouter de plus puis se dissipa dans un nuage de poussière grise. Scorpius soupira.

\- Et c'est à toi qu'elle s'adresse pour te dire ça ? Je suis _là._ Je ne suis pas sourd.

\- Je suis vraiment le bienvenu ? hoqueta Albus, ne retenant que le principal et le plus saugrenu.

Le jeune Malfoy se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Bien sûr. Mon père sera ravi de faire rager le tien, c'est certain, mais oui autrement tu es le bienvenu. Je t'ai dit que son conseil de t'éviter se conjuguait au passé.

 _Wow_ , fut la seule pensée cohérente d'Albus.  
Surtout quand Scorpius se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe et susurrer un timide et bref « J'ai hâte » à son oreille.

* * *

J'espère que cette seconde partie vous aura tout aussi plu que la première !

Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir.

On se retrouve **samedi prochain** (au mieux car je serai chez de la famille donc faut que je trouve du temps pour éditer et publier) **pour la partie 3** !  
Ce sera un Albus au Manoir pour la première fois ;)

*bisous*

 _Slyth._


	3. Carte chance

_Hello tout le monde !_

 **Désolée** de ne pas avoir pu poster samedi dernier ! Être en famille et en période de fête m'a drainée de toute mon énergie. Je suis retournée en France et avec l'amoureux, on n'a pas eu une minute à nous... alors **j'ai eu encore moins de temps à moi pour mon petit Scorpius et mon petit Albus** *snif*

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et surtout : **j'espère que vous avez passés un très bon Noël** et que vous avez été gâtés comme tout !  
Le Nouvel An approche aussi ;) Fêtez ça bien comme il faut :D

Bonne lecture de cette nouvelle partie !

ENJOY

* * *

 **BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE, POTTER.**

 **Chapitre 03 : Carte chance.**

* * *

 **o**

 _23 décembre_

 **o**

Scorpius se réveilla instinctivement quand le train ralentit. _Salazar_ , son mal de tête carabiné ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Il avait vraiment trop bu la veille et depuis la montée en calèche, chaque bruit lui martelait le crâne comme un coup de marteau.

Sur la banquette opposée, Albus était assis et regardait d'un air morose par la fenêtre. Le jeune Malfoy se sentit un court instant coupable de l'avoir poussé à mentir à son père, à mentir au célèbre Harry Potter... mais le sentiment fut très vite balayé par une étincelle d'euphorie. Il était impatient comme jamais de peut-être avoir son ami chez lui, avec lui, rien qu'à lui, et ce, pour une semaine entière.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Les yeux verts d'Albus se détachèrent de la vitre pour rencontrer les siens. Une chaleur agréable se répandit aussitôt dans le bas ventre de Scorpius ; il se rappelait de chaque seconde de leur soirée passée. Il se souvenait particulièrement de leurs deux corps lovés près du lac et du baiser que le jeune Potter avait demandé.

Après ces derniers jours, Scorpius ne doutait plus vraiment de la réciprocité de son désir. Cependant, avoir eu une confirmation à haute voix l'avait rempli d'une joie fragile et intense à la fois.

 _Bientôt, bientôt..._ Bientôt, ils s'embrasseraient de nouveau. Si tout se passait bien, ils auraient toutes les vacances pour cela.

\- Je suis juste nerveux, répondit Albus. Ils ne m'ont pas renvoyé mon hibou...

\- Tout ira bien. Je serai là si besoin.

Albus hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Scorpius essayait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, mais il espérait surtout de tout cœur que les parents d'Albus acceptent. Maintenant qu'il avait l'idée alléchante bien implantée en tête d'un Albus dans sa chambre, s'en défaire serait vraiment intolérable.

Le quai se dessina petit à petit et la foule compactée à l'extérieur aussi. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus joyeuse que celle de la rentrée. Les gens paraissaient clairement plus détendus et les familles avaient pris la liberté de venir plus nombreuses.

Il n'y avait pas de neige à Londres, ce qui n'empêchait pas la gare d'avoir tout de même ce parfum unique de Noël. Les lieux étaient décorés de manière rustique et chaleureuse, les couleurs joyeuses avaient pris possession de l'endroit et les tenues des sorciers environnants s'ajoutaient au charme.

La foule était habillée de vert, de rouge, de blanc, et même de doré pour certains. Des couleurs festives, des paillettes, des motifs kitsch. Certains portaient de longues robes de sorciers bouffantes qui changeaient de couleurs ou qui s'illuminaient selon les mouvements du propriétaire. Un homme ressemblait même dangereusement à un sapin de Noël ambulant tandis qu'un autre portait un ensemble avec un Père Noël animé en tissu.

D'autres s'étaient inspirés des moldus ou étaient moldus eux-mêmes : ils portaient des pulls de Noël en bonne et due forme sous leurs manteaux. Les bonnets rouges à pompon étaient également de sortie.

Ce fut dans cette mêlée festive et colorée que Scorpius repéra immédiatement son père. Difficile de le manquer quand il paraissait aussi austère avec son manteau noir et son costume sombre assorti.

\- Allez, c'est parti, dit Scorpius en tendant une main pour aider Albus à se lever.

Leurs camarades s'engloutissaient déjà dans les couloirs. Ils piétinaient sur place et attendaient l'ouverture des portes sans la moindre patience. Le chahut qui régnait signait bien là le début des vacances et les retrouvailles familiales.

Les deux garçons calèrent leurs sacs derrière l'épaule et Scorpius sentit la main de son ami se glisser instinctivement dans la sienne. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de mots, il comprit instantanément que son ami avait besoin d'un peu de courage. Alors, en se frayant un chemin parmi leurs camarades, Scorpius resserra sa prise. S'il avait l'air calme, son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse contre sa cage thoracique. Il y a quelques mois, ce simple geste n'était qu'un fantasme.

Aujourd'hui, ce geste était devenu quotidien et lui était essentiel, vital, _réel_.

\- J'ai repéré mon père, je propose qu'on lui dépose nos bagages et qu'on cherche tes parents ensuite ?

\- Ça me va.

Scorpius rougit sans se tourner vers son ami et savoura ses doigts entremêlés aux siens jusqu'à la dernière minute passée à bord du train.

Sur le quai, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur et cette fois, ce n'était pas parce que le jeune Malfoy appréhendait qu'on les observe. C'était autre chose qui le titillait. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas la cible des regards ni des ragots et autres joyeusetés qui le rendaient mal à l'aise. Mais le jeune Malfoy se souvenait tout simplement d'un détail de la veille qui motiva son geste.

Albus avait avoué n'avoir jamais été avec quelqu'un du même sexe. Et Scorpius n'avait aucune idée de s'il était prêt ou non à faire un quelconque coming out ici et maintenant, devant ses parents et comment ces derniers pouvaient même réagir. Jamais il n'oubliait qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'Albus était un Potter. Leur relation avait beau être forte, elle n'effaçait pas le passé.

Se détacher n'empêcha toutefois pas Scorpius de lorgner sur ses lèvres et d'intercepter un regard tout aussi éloquent de la part de son camarade. Son cœur fit une envolée incroyable dans sa poitrine. _Bientôt... Bientôt... Et en étant tous les deux sobres cette fois._ Son ami n'avait pas l'air d'avoir oublié cette promesse.

Puis le jeune homme se reprit et traversa la foule jusqu'à son père. Albus sur les talons, Scorpius pouvait sentir les yeux de ce dernier sur sa nuque et s'en sentait drôlement flatté. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent instinctivement. _Merlin_ , tant d'attentes et d'espoirs dans ces vacances...

En un trajet de train, il avait eu le temps de rêvasser d'un millier de choses et l'impatience le rongeait de manière délectable.

\- Scorpius, ici !

\- Salazar, je sais, Pa, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en franchissant les derniers mètres jusqu'à son père. On te repère à des kilomètres à la ronde...

Le sourire qu'Albus esquissa en repérant la tenue tout en noir de Draco Malfoy n'échappa pas à Scorpius. Il eut envie de lancer une vanne pour détendre un peu mieux l'atmosphère mais son père vint le prendre spontanément dans ses bras.

Scorpius ravala son soupir face à l'étreinte et tapota tranquillement l'épaule de son père. Il avait oublié que ce dernier avait une tendance gâteuse que les gens extérieurs à leur famille ne soupçonnaient pas le moindre du monde.

Il toussota et se recula.

\- Euh Pa. Je ne suis pas tout seul. Tu as été mis au courant, non ? Voici Albus Potter. Albus, mon père, D-

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de présentation, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se tourna vers Albus avec un sourire en coin. Scorpius pu voir la nervosité du jeune homme accroître dangereusement quand son père le jaugea du regard.

Bien sûr, son père l'avait déjà aperçu sur le quai, il avait déjà vu son fils le rejoindre avant de monter dans le train, il connaissait leur amitié. Mais c'était la première fois que son père et son meilleur ami se rencontraient vraiment, se voyaient de près, s'analysaient, se parlaient.

\- Comment vas-tu Albus ? dit finalement Draco Malfoy d'une voix finalement moins formelle. As-tu fait bon voyage ?

\- Euh... O-Oui. B-Bien.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que ton ami bégayait ? dit-il à son fils.

\- Arrête de l'embêter, soupira Scorpius. Tu ne fais qu'empirer sa nervosité.

\- Nerveux, hein ?

\- Je l'ai un peu forcé à mentir à ses parents... Et puis te rencontrer pour de bon, c'est quelque chose pour un Potter, tu sais ?

Son père lâcha un rire franc, ce qui désarçonna Albus. Scorpius lui adressa un hochement de tête. _Tout était normal, rien à signaler. Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre._

\- Ah. Je ne peux pas te contredire. Vous voulez bien m'éclairer sur cette histoire de mensonge ?

Albus redressa les épaules et prit finalement la parole, un peu plus assuré que quelques minutes plus tôt. Le rire de l'homme semblait l'avoir naturellement mis à l'aise et avait créé aussitôt une faille dans l'image dure de Draco Malfoy que ses parents lui avaient mis en tête depuis tant d'années.

Il raconta comment il avait reçu la lettre de son père –à la dernière minute, comment il l'avait pris –très mal, comment Scorpius avait rattrapé le tout –merci à lui, et comment ils avaient opté pour envoyé une lettre à bord du train en feignant la surprise et en glissant que les Malfoy l'avait invité pour les fêtes. A partir de là, Scorpius cessa de hocher par-ci par-là la tête et finit le récit.

\- Je comprends mieux, répondit Draco en se tournant vers le jeune Potter. Redresse les épaules, souffle, fais comme mon fils quand il s'adresse à nous : mains dans les poches, l'air embêté, lève les yeux au ciel. Si tu t'y prends bien, ils ne verront qu'un adolescent têtu et non pas un adolescent qui camoufle la vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne fais pas ça ?! se renfrogna Scorpius.

\- A chaque fois que l'on te demande quelque chose. Ou chaque fois que tu as quelque chose à nous demander.

\- Je mets les mains dans mes poches, moi ?

\- Tu demanderas à ta mère...

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi Ma' n'est pas là ?

\- Empêchement de dernière minute, elle sera à la maison quand nous arriverons.

Ils furent interrompus par Albus qui se mit à rire nerveusement, presque trop fort sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les deux Malfoy se regardèrent sans dire mot, puis Scopius sourit.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, dit-il à son père. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu –

\- Que je quoi exactement ?

\- Que tu lui conseilles de mentir à ses parents alors que tu devrais tenir le discours de l'adulte responsable.

\- De nous deux, Scorpius, tu es l'adulte responsable. Si tu lui as conseillé de mentir pour qu'il ne passe pas Noël tout seul à Poudlard, pourquoi lui conseillerai-je de prendre le train dans le sens inverse ?

\- Wow, fit enfin Albus en prenant une profonde inspiration. Vraiment, wow. Draco Malfoy est en fait...

\- Draco Malfoy est... ? demanda le concerné, un air faussement fâché sur le visage. Attention à ce que tu vas dire, petit.

\- ... Normal ? Oui c'est ça, extrêmement normal.

Ce fut cette fois Scorpius qui se mit à rire.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on dit ça de mon père.

\- Évidemment que je suis normal. Je ne mange pas d'enfants au petit déjeuner et je ne me baigne pas dans le sang de mes ennemis, sourit Draco. Oh. Parlant d'ennemis...

Draco Malfoy lança un regard appuyé derrière les deux garçons et l'instant s'arrêta net. Scorpius et Albus s'échangèrent un regard qui en dit long. Ils avaient presque oublié et la nervosité d'Albus redoubla d'un seul coup.

Ils finirent par se retourner lentement. La famille d'Albus sortait effectivement de l'alcôve 9 ¾ : ses oncles et tantes, ses grands-parents, son frère, ses parents. Au complet. Scorpius se tendit autant que son ami et il comprit soudainement pourquoi les parents d'Albus avaient préféré voir leur fils au calme. Une aussi grande famille filait des sueurs froides au jeune Malfoy, lui qui savourait précieusement chaque moment de silence.

Il vit Albus rouler des épaules et marmonner, répétant quelques phrases qu'ils avaient mis au point. Scorpius s'approcha instinctivement de lui pour le soutenir et en profita pour attraper discrètement son bras.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? murmura Scorpius.

\- Non, ça va aller. Je peux le faire.

Comme si Harry Potter l'avait entendu, ce dernier se tourna dans leur direction et fronça les sourcils.

\- Enfin je crois, déglutit Albus avant de se ressaisir et se répéter : Je peux le faire ! Mains dans les poches tout ça.

\- Je ne suis pas loin. On t'attend.

Scorpius frôla la main du jeune homme en se reculant et le suivit du regard quand il se dirigea timidement vers ses parents. Il soupira, le cœur serré, vivant l'angoisse de son ami comme si c'était la sienne. Albus respirait la culpabilité à plein nez. Si les Potter n'y voyaient que du feu, alors ils étaient tout deux bénis par les quatre fondateurs.

Les parents d'Albus s'étaient également avancés vers lui, s'éloignant du reste de la fratrie pour un peu d'intimité. Ginny Weasley l'attendait avec une main sur la hanche que Scorpius connaissait si bien pour avoir observé cette même posture chez sa mère quand celle-ci était furieuse. Pourtant, la mère d'Albus ne semblait pas la plus ennuyée.

Scorpius pencha la tête sur le côté. Non, même de loin elle semblait plutôt amusée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

\- Ah, Scorpius..., sourit doucement son père. Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais pas dit à propos de cet Albus Potter ?

Au ton de sa voix, Scorpius sut tout de suite ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Avait-il vu leurs mains ? Il en doutait. Cependant, la présence de son père lui avait totalement échappée et il le connaissait pour être plus observateur qu'il n'y paraissait. Tout était possible. Scorpius rougit en secouant la tête et préféra nier.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

\- Si tu le dis, dit Draco d'un ton peu convaincu en reportant son attention vers les Potter. Comment vont les cours, sinon ?

\- Toujours aussi bien.

\- Et comment se porte McGonagall ?

\- Toujours aussi en forme. Toujours aussi stricte, répondit du tac-au-tac Scorpius en riant. Figure-toi qu'Al a écopé d'une retenue tout simplement pour s'être retrouvé malencontreusement enfermé dans une salle de classe par un professeur.

\- C'est qu'on ne peut pas donner une retenue à un enseignant.

\- C'est surtout qu'elle le connaît pour se fourrer dans les ennuis et qu'elle a connu James, et leur père, et leur grand-père : elle l'a dans sa ligne de mire. Quand il lui ment, elle ne le détecte pas, quand il lui dit la vérité, il n'échappe pas à la retenue. Ah, si c'était aussi facile pour lui de mentir à son père !

\- Relation compliquée ? demanda Draco Malfoy d'un air plus concerné que voulu.

\- C'est-à-dire que c'est son frère, James, « le favori ».

Un silence suivit.

Tandis que son père ruminait cette réponse, Scorpius observait minutieusement Albus et les coups d'œil que ses célèbres parents jetaient de leur côté. Une dispute était sur le point d'éclater. Il pouvait le voir à la manière dont son ami rougissait de colère, perdant son sang froid, et à la façon dont sa mère avait quitté son air amusé pour jouer la médiatrice entre le père et le fils.

\- Et le reste ? reprit Draco. Comment vont les amis ? Tes livres ? Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Toujours pareil, Pa.

\- Pas très bavard aujourd'hui. Et les amours ? lui demanda-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude taquin dans les côtes.

\- Oh stop ! Tu en fais exprès pour m'embarrasser !

\- Absolument.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même. Puis la voix d'Albus se fit comme soudain très claire dans le brouhaha :

\- Tu ne me renverras pas à Poudlard ! Je suis là, maintenant ! Et de toute façon, on m'a invité !

\- C'est hors de question que tu ailles chez les Malfoy, tu comprends ?

A la réponse d'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy glissa une main sympathique sur l'épaule de son fils et dit tout simplement :

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller porter assistance à ton ami, tu ne crois pas ?

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que son père se dirigeait déjà vers les Potter. Il trotta discrètement derrière lui, notant la brusque froideur qui s'était emparé de lui. Jamais, semblait-il, Draco ne serait insensible à l'opinion qu'Harry Potter avait de lui ; c'était tantôt un jeu, tantôt une guerre indigeste. Aujourd'hui, c'était sans hésitation indigeste.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qui sent mauvais chez moi, Potter ?

Albus sursauta en remarquant le changement de ton chez Draco Malfoy et se rangea d'instinct du côté de sa mère pour lui faire de la place, ne voulant pas se trouver dans son passage. Scorpius lui lança un regard désolé.

\- Alors, tu peux m'éclairer ?

\- Je ne laisserais pas mon fils dix jours chez toi, grimaça son interlocuteur.

\- Chéri... S'il te plaît. Essaie de comprendre Albus, non ?

Ginny Weasley soupira et se tourna vers son ancien camarade, évitant ainsi que son mari prenne la parole.

\- C'est vrai, ça, Draco ? Que tu as invité Albus pour qu'il soit au calme et pour qu'il travaille ?

\- Et pourquoi ce serait faux ? lança-t-il un sourcil relevé. Mon fils a de bons résultats et lui et Albus sont amis. Il n'est pas difficile de faire 2+2.

\- N'insinue pas que nous sommes stupides, Malfoy !

\- Oh Merlin, Harry, s'il te plait ! C'est Noël, fais un effort.

\- Noël ou pas. Il s'agit toujours de Malfoy.

\- Et Malfoy a raison sur un point, Albus et son fils sont amis. Tu le sais depuis le temps. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils seraient finalement mieux ensemble plutôt qu'Albus soit seul à Poudlard comme il nous l'a expliqué ? Tu aimais l'idée d'être seul à l'école pour les vacances, toi, à l'époque ?

Tandis que Ginny et Harry étaient proches de la querelle sous les yeux de Draco, Scorpius chercha instinctivement à capter le regard d'Albus. Il avait l'impression d'imploser. Il avait envie de s'en mêler, de s'imposer, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa place. Il n'était qu'un adolescent.

Cependant, l'impatience et l'espoir le prenaient aux tripes. Il avait bien du mal à rester de marbre et immobile.

\- En France, ce n'est peut-être pas possible pour Albus de travailler parce qu'il y aura du monde et du bruit, renchérit Ginny avec douceur, mais qu'en sait-on de chez les Malfoy ? Il peut peut-être travailler ET passer de bonnes vacances. N'est-ce pas l'idéal ?

\- Si vous me posez indirectement la question, la réponse directe c'est que nous recevons des invités que demain, pour le réveillon, sinon nous sommes trois, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Quatre, si Albus est parmi nous.

\- Réfléchis Harry.

\- Papa, s'il te plaît ! Je te jure que je travaillerais, même en Histoire de la Magie ! se risqua Albus.

Accepter écorchait les lèvres d'Harry Potter, réalisa Scorpius. Ce n'était pas sa guerre, mais il avait bien envie de dire à ce grand Harry Potter qui avait sauvé le monde qu'il n'était pas détenteur de la science infuse concernant les _Malfoy_.

Comme si son père avait senti sa fureur, il sentit sa main de retour sur son épaule. Il lui intimait de garder le silence.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de toi et moi, Potter. Ils sont amis depuis sept ans. Il te faut combien d'années de plus pour te faire à l'idée et cesser de les blesser tous les deux ?

Ginny lança un regard d'excuse à son propre fils tandis que Harry baissa les yeux, poussant un long soupir.

\- Tu as intérêt à bien t'occuper de mon fils, marmonna-t-il si bas que chacun dû tendre l'oreille.

\- Oui ! s'écria brusquement Albus en se jetant sur Scorpius pour l'étreindre un bref instant. J'y crois pas !

Ils rirent tous les deux, soulagés, et se firent un high-five bien mérité.

\- Enfin ! J'ai tellement tellement tellement de chose à te montrer, répliqua Scorpius.

\- J'ai hâte.

\- Albus ! reprit à l'ordre son père. Tu as vraiment intérêt à travailler ! Je veux des résultats. Et sois sage.

Derrière l'épaule d'Harry, Scorpius et Albus virent Ginny articuler silencieusement « Écris-nous » et durent se retenir de repartir dans une nouvelle hilarité. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de l'incident et c'était oui. Un oui timide, mais un oui tout de même, un oui incroyable. Albus venait à la maison. Scorpius n'en revenait pas.

\- Quant à toi..., fit soudainement Harry en attrapant son ennemi par le col. Je t'ai dit que tu avais intérêt à bien t'occuper de mon fils.

\- Évidemment. Je ne vais pas en faire un ragoût.

\- Papa. On vous regarde, s'incrusta Albus. Et c'est vraiment la honte.

Sur les mots de son fils, il lâcha sa prise –qui ne sembla n'avoir eu aucun effet sur Draco Malfoy. Toutefois ce dernier irradiait d'une fureur glaciale.

\- Je suis sérieux quand il s'agit de toi, Albus. Je ne te laisserai pas dans les mains d'un scélérat.

\- Le scélérat, comme tu dis, accepte ton fils mille fois plus que tu n'accepteras le mien apparemment. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, il sera entre de bonnes mains, il passera des vacances formidables et il aura de bons souvenirs. C'est assez ou tu as encore envie de te ridiculiser ?

Ginny posa la main sur le bras de son mari et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry ferma les yeux et sembla perdre un peu de son ardeur. Il hocha la tête.

\- C'est bon, soupira-t-il. C'est bon.

\- Un problème ?

\- Que Salazar nous protège, souffla Draco en se tournant vers les nouveaux venus. Voilà Granger et Weasley, maintenant.

\- Techniquement, c'est Weasley et Weasley désormais, répondit Ron. Ça va Harry ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

Scorpius réalisa soudain la proximité de son meilleur ami. Leurs épaules s'effleuraient, un geste terriblement discret qui lui mit le cœur à l'envers. Et puisque plus personne ne faisait attention à eux pour l'instant, Scorpius lui prit la main et la serra fort.

Ils pouvaient bien tous se disputer autant qu'ils le souhaitaient, c'était officiel, Scorpius le ramenait à la maison et il avait actuellement sa main dans la sienne. C'était presque la meilleure sensation du monde.

\- Malfoy n'a rien fait, admit difficilement Harry. L'affront n'est pas de mon côté.

\- Albus passe Noël chez les Malfoy, répondit Ginny d'un ton plus enjoué. On s'apprête à leur dire au revoir. N'est-ce pas chéri ?

\- Ah, c'est tout ?

\- Enfin. Il était temps, sourit Hermione. Vu à quel point Albus nous parle de Scorpius, je suis vraiment surprise que tu n'aies pas cédé plus tôt, Harry.

Scorpius lança un coup d'œil à Albus, qui prit aussitôt un air innocent.

Hermione se tourna vers les deux garçons et si elle vit leurs mains se détacher aussi vite, elle ne le releva pas.

\- N'oubliez pas de saluer Rosie. Je pense qu'elle risque de vous en vouloir si vous partez sans rien dire.

\- Je garde vos sacs, se contenta de répondre Draco Malfoy. Je sens que Papa Potter a encore des choses à dire.

\- Malfoy, tu –

\- Papa, grogna Albus.

Harry se tut d'instinct, ravalant sa répartie.

Scorpius lança un regard nerveux à son père quand il s'éloigna avec Albus. _N'empire pas les choses, s'il te plaît_ , pensa-t-il. Ce qui lui arrivait était déjà une chance, une aubaine, il ne voulait pas que tout soit gâché en quelques mots mal placés.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?! s'exclama Rose Weasley quand ils la rejoignirent. Vous passez vraiment Noël ensemble ? Quand j'ai reçu une lettre de maman dans le train, j'ai cru qu'on me faisait une blague !

\- Attends... Tu veux dire que toi, on t'a envoyé un hibou ? lança Albus d'un ton énervé. Les nouvelles circulent plus vite que l'on daigne répondre à mes courriers, apparemment.

\- Bah. Tu connais ton père. Il aime bien te prendre sur le fait... Mais oh la la ! Je suis toute excitée pour vous !, reprit Rose en se jetant brusquement à leur cou et les serrant fort contre elle. Vous m'enverrez des nouvelles, hein ?

Scorpius acquiesça du mieux qu'il put –c'est que la jeune fille avait une poigne de fer, et lui rendit son étreinte. Il était si joyeux qu'il était prêt à enlacer n'importe qui pour transmettre sa bonne humeur et toute l'impatience qui l'habitait.

\- Un conseil, Scorpius, murmura la jeune Gryffondore à son oreille, embrasse-le. Il n'attend que ça.

Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais elle se tourna vers Albus et lui ajouta quelque chose à voix basse aussi. Il n'entendit rien. Il vit juste son ami rougir quand elle les relâcha enfin. Rose, elle, avait l'air complètement satisfaite d'elle-même.

\- On y va ? Vous êtes prêts ?

La voix de Draco Malfoy tira les trois adolescents de leurs rêveries. Rose sursauta et dressa les épaules, presque impressionnée. Albus esquissa un sourire franc. Et Scorpius grimaça en voyant leurs sacs en lévitation derrière son père.

\- Fais attention ! J'ai des livres là-dedans !, râla Scorpius.

\- On est prêts ! répondit Albus en même temps, d'un ton bien plus amusé.

Rose pouffa malgré elle, ce qui attira le regard de Draco Malfoy. Il la salua poliment mais sans plus, comptant chacun de ses mots. Pour tout observateur, cela ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme était encore contrarié de sa rencontre avec Potter.

\- Je suis sûr que tes livres vont bien Scorpius. Quant à toi Albus, tes parents te demandent de leur envoyer une lettre quand tu seras bien arrivé. Et si vous êtes prêts, eh bien ne tardons plus. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un second café.

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit la direction opposé de ses anciens camarades qui semblaient lui bouffer encore l'existence.

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent un peu interdit, puis lâchèrent l'affaire quand ils remarquèrent que Draco Malfoy ne se retourna pas un instant pour voir s'il était suivi. Ils dirent au revoir à Rose à la hâte, et riant, ils le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne se fonde dans la masse.

\- Bonnes vacances les garçons ! s'écria Rose derrière eux.

Scorpius croisa les yeux gris de son père, les mêmes yeux gris qu'il croisait chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir, et il sentit aussitôt qu'il s'adoucit quand il le prit par les épaules.

Ils se ressemblaient peu. Pourtant, Scorpius n'avait aucun doute quant à l'affection de son père. Il l'acceptait, l'aimait, pour tout ce qu'il était. Si sa simple présence, si le simple fait d'être son fils, allégeait des anciens maux adolescents qui lui étaient propres, Scorpius en était tout simplement heureux.

\- Scorpius, y a-t-il quelqu'un que je t'ai conseillé d'éviter avec qui tu n'es pas ami ?, finit par demander son père d'un ton plus taquin.

\- James, répondirent Albus et Scorpius en même temps.

\- Ah, « James ». Quel est le souci avec lui finalement ?

\- C'est le préféré, bougonna le jeune Potter.

\- Une tête de mule, continua Scorpius.

\- L'aîné.

\- Préfet en chef il y a deux ans.

\- Il nous a collé un nombre incalculable de fois.

\- Il nous déteste.

\- Même à la maison, je dois le supporter.

Face à la fougue et la complicité des deux Serpentards, Draco Malfoy laissa échapper petit rire. Il était bien plus détendu et la conversation le poussa à poser une main amicale sur le sommet du crâne d'Albus

\- Je suis sûr que ça finira par se tasser.

\- Il n'est pas sûr, en vérité, souffla Scorpius à Albus. Il essaie tout simplement d'être gentil pour pas que ton père pense qu'il te mangera en ragoût.

\- Oui et non, Scorpius. Quand on est adolescent, c'est différent. Quand vous serez adulte, vous verrez.

\- C'est mystique, Pa.

\- J'ai vu comment Potter avait peur de te laisser venir à la maison, Albus. Il était protecteur.

\- Il était furieux, marmonna le jeune homme.

\- Il était _protecteur_. Insupportable aussi, je ne te le cacherai pas. Mais protecteur, aimant, et inquiet. Si tu demandes sincèrement à ton frère pourquoi il te déteste et déteste Scorpius par extension, je suis certain qu'il te répondra que _tu_ es le favori.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, laissant la réflexion à Albus. Ce dernier se contenta d'ailleurs d'un soupir moqueur, ne croyant pas un seul instant à cette hypothèse surréaliste.

Le jeune Malfoy sembla émerger de son euphorie car il regarda les lieux d'un autre œil. Ils s'éloignaient de la gare par un petit chemin herbeux. Plus loin, un parking un peu cabossé et quelques voitures –surtout une, attirèrent son regard.

\- Pourquoi on ne passe pas par la gare moldue aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que je suis venu en voiture.

\- Oh non, Pa ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Tout ça pour impressionner Al ? Ça ne marchera pas, il n'est pas impressionnable comme ça !

Pourtant, si. Les minutes d'après lui donna tord. La voiture fit l'effet escompté par Draco sur Albus et Scorpius en leva les yeux au ciel au point de presque les faire sortir de leurs orbites.

Albus en fit le tour en jubilant, laissant sa main effleurer la carrosserie noire et ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher quelques commentaires appréciateurs. Ses yeux étaient admiratifs, envieux. Il n'avait pas le permis, ça, Scorpius le savait... mais il était sûr à cent pourcent qu'il mourrait d'envie de la conduire et il n'était pas certain que son père refuse s'il le lui demandait.

\- Les Potter aussi peuvent s'acheter une voiture comme celle-ci, tu le sais non ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour autant que mes parents le font ! rétorqua Albus. Wow. Elle est totalement géniale !

\- Tu veux monter devant ? proposa Draco. La magie a évidemment ajouté quelques particularités... Nous arriverons dans le Whiltshire très vite.

Lassé par la voiture, Scorpius sentit son mal de tête revenir de plein fouet, comme un boomerang après tout cet enthousiasme.

\- Ouais bon, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, marmonna-t-il.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la portière arrière et se cala sur le siège en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour Albus d'accepter la proposition de Malfoy.

La voiture sentit immédiatement l'humeur de Scorpius quand il entra et le siège arrière se transforma en banquette confortable, munie d'un oreiller rembourrés de plumes et d'une couverture douillette et moelleuse. Le jeune homme cessa de guetter la discussion entre son père et Albus à l'extérieur et préféra se lover confortablement. Il lâcha un soupir soulagé.

En regardant le plafond, il eut même un sourire pensif ; s'il avait su que son père accepterait Albus, il n'avait pas anticipé qu'ils s'entendraient tous les deux aussi bien. Et ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise chose. C'était plutôt agréable, en fait. Et ça facilitait drôlement les choses.

Quand ces deux derniers montèrent et que son père fit ronronner le moteur, Scorpius était non seulement lové dans les couvertures, mais dans les bras de Morphée également.

* * *

En observant l'air ronchon de Scorpius, Albus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri. Son ami dormait toujours et les mains qu'il promenait dans ses cheveux blonds afin de le réveiller tout doucement ne semblaient lui faire aucun effet. Ses sourcils froncés indiquaient que celui-ci était plongé dans un rêve peu enviable.

Albus soupira doucement. Ce calme, cette sérénité qu'il ressentait avec Scorpius avait ce goût si doux et qui réveillait quelque chose d'enfoui chez lui. De la vulnérabilité. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti vulnérable avec quelqu'un ? Avec quelqu'un dans une relation amoureuse ? Il menait habituellement toujours la danse, il ne manquait pas de confiance en lui, il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur.

Il n'était pas du genre à être amoureux habituellement aussi. C'était peut-être ça, la réponse.

Et être amoureux changeait les choses, changeait tout. L'amour les rendait plus belles et plus intenses. Plus fragiles, plus effrayantes aussi. Son cœur se serra à la possibilité que Scorpius n'était peut-être pas sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui.

La frustration était à son apogée. Le besoin de parler se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. C'était bien ce que lui avait chuchoté Rosie, d'ailleurs, le connaissant trop bien : _Parle-lui. Avoue-lui._ Et il était vrai qu'il serait extrêmement heureux s'ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, se découvraient. Mais il le serait d'autant plus si les choses s'éclaircissaient pour de bon.

Albus lança un regard au Manoir qu'il apercevait de la voiture. Ils étaient arrivés depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. Les lieux l'impressionnaient alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fait un seul pas dans la cour et encore moins à l'intérieur. C'était LE Manoir, dont il avait entendu vérités et mensonges toute sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il était fébrile à l'idée de le découvrir et de le voir à travers les yeux de Scorpius.

Il reporta son attention sur son ami. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps... Ce n'était pas que la voiture n'était pas confortable, et luxueuse, et carrément canon. C'était que le plus canon de ce qui se trouvait à sa portée dormait depuis deux heures en tout et qu'il avait une envie folle de le réveiller pour profiter de sa présence. Il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette.

Le jeune homme retraça les traits de Scorpius du bout des doigts.

\- Allez. Debout, Belle au bois dormant.

\- Humpf.

\- J'espère bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'Aurore a dit à son prince charmant.

Ses yeux gris papillonnèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bailla Scorpius. Aïe. J'ai toujours mal au crâne.

\- Ah, c'était donc ça...

\- De quoi ?

\- La tête de gnome que tu faisais.

\- Je t'en ferais voir des têtes de gnomes, moi...

Scopius sembla se rappeler d'où il se trouvait car il s'accouda brusquement, notant la proximité désarmante d'Albus et le fait que l'oreiller avait disparu au profit de ses cuisses.

\- Où est parti mon père ?

\- On est arrivé, il est déjà rentré. Tu sais que tu as tendance à dormir profondément ? D'ailleurs, je crois que tu as soupiré lascivement mon prénom une ou deux fois.

\- Tu rigoles ? se raidit-il.

\- Oui.

Albus ricana tandis que Scorpius s'étira doucement, cet air toujours aussi crispé sur le visage. Il se massa doucement les tempes et finit par lui adresser un sourire chaleureux.

\- On est arrivé... Et tu es là.

\- Oui.

\- Chez moi.

\- Oui.

\- On va fêter Noël ensemble.

\- Oui.

Il se mordit les lèvres et Albus eut envie immédiate de l'embrasser, de l'emprisonner contre la portière, de le clouer sur la banquette, de monter à califourchon sur lui. Il eut envie de trop de choses à la fois. Il se contenta de passer une main dans la chevelure de Scorpius, une chevelure beaucoup trop tentante pour le bien-être de son esprit.

Le garçon bascula la tête en arrière, reprenant place sur ses jambes, et le regard qui lui lança avait quelque chose de torride.

Un instant, Albus eut une image nette de _ce_ regard et de _ces_ cheveux blonds non pas sur ses cuisses mais entre celles-ci.

\- Même si j'ai extrêmement envie de rester là, commenta Scorpius en esquissant un sourire endormi quasiment irrésistible, j'ai surtout besoin de prendre une potion contre la gueule de bois. J'ai beaucoup trop mal.

Albus rit et posa enfin la question qui lui mordait les lèvres :

\- Tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier au moins ?

\- Bien sûr ! Même avec toutes les bièraubeurres au monde, ça ne me serait pas sorti l'esprit. Merlin, Albus, tu ne sais pas le contrôle qu'il m'a fallu quand tu es sorti de ce lac.

Ses joues lui brûlaient. Lui parler ne serait peut-être finalement pas aussi difficile que prévu.

\- Je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de prendre cette potion, Malfoy... Vu ton audace, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies entièrement décuvé.

* * *

Astoria Malfoy se montra tout aussi accueillante que son mari quand ils entrèrent. A l'image de son patronus, elle possédait une grâce innée et intimidante. Mais elle semblait tout sauf réellement dangereuse, à moins qu'on cherche sérieusement à lui nuire. Son visage était affable et rayonnant quand elle les intercepta dans le hall d'entrée et Albus se figea presque.

Il allait de surprise en surprise avec cette famille. L'image qu'il s'était fait avec le temps, entre ce que disait ses parents et leurs amis et ce que disait Scorpius, se révélait à côté de la plaque.

C'était une famille comme une autre, au final. Avec un passé sûrement pas très glorieux mais qui avait su se relever de ses cendres comme un phénix. C'était une famille qui se montrait désormais épanouie. Ce qui ne faisait aucun doute pour Albus, c'était que le couple Malfoy adorait leur fils et lui témoignait une affection qui l'émouvait tout spécialement.

D'ailleurs, en voyant la mine renfrognée de Scorpius, ni lui ni son ami n'eut besoin de préciser du mal dont il souffrait. Astoria les conduisit aussitôt dans la cuisine et présenta un bol à son fils.

\- Vu l'heure à laquelle tu m'as envoyé ce patronus et toutes tes fautes de diction que contenaient tes phrases... Je mettrais ma main à couper que tu as besoin de ça. N'essaie même pas de le nier.

\- Oh merci, merci, merci.

\- Et toi Albus ? En as-tu aussi besoin ?

\- Non, ça va très bien, merci. Scorpius tient mieux l'alcool que moi sur le moment...

\- ... Mais Albus gère mieux les lendemains, quelle chance. On ne refait pas une équipe qui gagne !

Astoria rit.

\- Je vois. Quand tu seras prêt, n'oublie pas de faire visiter les lieux à Albus. Je pense qu'il doit se sentir perdu.

\- Un peu. Je me demande déjà si cette pièce est une cuisine ou un palace, lança-t-il avec humour pour cacher sa timidité.

\- Cette maison ne manque vraiment pas de place, c'est vrai. Mais tu verras, elle n'est pas inconfortable, le rassura-t-elle. Pendant que j'y suis, Draco a préparé la chambre en face de celle de Scorpius, est-ce que ça vous va ?

Scorpius lança un regard entendu à Albus par-dessus son bol. Le souvenir de la veille et de leurs mains de plus en plus avides fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune Potter. _En face de Scorpius, oui mais pour combien de temps ?_ Dans tous les cas, c'était parfait. De ce que lui avait raconté son ami, sa chambre était bien à l'opposé de celle de ses parents. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Bon, je vous laisse. Je dois trouver Ella et Draco. Il y a d'autres chambres à préparer pour demain soir. Ah, et n'oubliez pas le sapin ! C'est votre mission !

Dès qu'elle sortit de la pièce, Albus se pencha par-dessus le comptoir, vers Scorpius :

\- Ella ? Le sapin ? Tu m'aides ?

\- Ella est notre elfe. Et le sapin est notre petite tradition... Ils l'installent mais me laissent la décoration.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime beaucoup trop le faire, rougit Scorpius. Tu m'aideras ? Si tu ne veux pas, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose d'autre à faire pendant ce temps-là.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir ! Il y a des années que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en décorer.

\- Génial ! Donne-moi cinq minutes puis je te ferai visiter.

Albus acquiesça et lança un coup d'œil à la cuisine en attendant. Il n'avait pas menti en la comparant à un palace. C'était une pièce immense. Toutefois, elle ne rayonnait pas d'un luxe froid. C'était une cuisine accueillante, aux couleurs chaudes, avec des plantes pour donner une touche nature à l'atmosphère.

Il était une fois encore loin de l'idée qu'il s'était fait DU Manoir.

La pièce était lumineuse, avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur, et n'avait rien d'austère. Il n'avait aucun frisson malvenu qui lui courrait dans le dos. Il appréciait même la décoration soft, le bois mat qui recouvrait les meubles, de la table au plan de travail, et les affaires du quotidien qui traînaient dans le coin. Des livres –sûrement à Scorpius, des carnets et des stylos, une grande gamelle d'eau et une tout aussi grande de croquettes, une veste jetée nonchalamment sur le dossier d'une chaise, quelques photos de famille.

Ce n'était pas la même ambiance que sa cuisine, toujours pleine de bruits, de bazar, et de mouvements, avec ses parents, sa petite sœur, son frère, ou même de la famille passant à l'improviste, et ça lui plaisait.

Scorpius remarqua son sourire.

\- Ils ont tout refait à neuf, tu sais.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Eh bien, après la guerre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père a tenu à rester mais lui et ma mère ont pris soin de refaire toutes les pièces, les fenêtres, les tapisseries, de casser des murs pour changer le plan de la maison. Ça n'a plus rien à voir. Je te montrerais des photos d'avant si tu es curieux.

\- Et c'était comment avant ?

\- C'était déjà neuf quand je suis né, répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Mais au vu des photos, c'était lugubre, sombre, des pièces nombreuses et petites. Elles donnent l'impression d'étouffer, je n'aurais pas aimé.

Il fut perdu dans ses pensées un instant avant de rire tout bas :

\- En bref. Je n'aurais recommandé cette maison à aucun potentiel acheteur si j'avais été agent immobilier.

Scorpius but d'une traite le fond de son bol.

\- Beurk, grimaça-t-il. C'est toujours aussi dégoûtant, ce truc. Bon, tu veux visiter alors ?

\- Et comment !

Scorpius l'emmena premièrement au salon, où le sapin de Noël y trônait effectivement sans la moindre décoration, nu comme un ver. C'était une pièce plus modeste que la précédente et plus cosy. Un des chats de la famille dormait tranquillement roulé en boule sur le sofa. L'écran plat n'échappa pas à Albus, qui n'obtint comme réponse que « le cinéma est la nouvelle passion de mon père, et non, il n'est plus réfractaire à tout ce qui est moldu ».

Le rez-de-chaussée contenait le bureau d'Astoria, dont Scorpius ne désigna que la porte, et une grande véranda aux allures de serre donnant sur l'arrière du domaine ; Une grande étendu plaine, avec quelques arbres pour donner un peu de vie. Là, il repéra un second félin. Tapi dans les hautes herbes à la recherche de sa proie, son pelage roux sautait aux yeux.

\- Ne le dis surtout à personne, mais il s'appelle Weasley.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?!

\- Si seulement ! Quand je l'ai ramené à la maison, ce n'était qu'un chaton et mon père le trouvait bête en plus d'être roux... Ça le fait encore beaucoup rire.

Albus allait décidément de surprises en surprises et n'aurait échangé ses vacances pour rien, mais rien au monde.

Ils montèrent au premier étage qui se divisait en deux ailes. A l'Ouest, la suite parentale, où ils n'y mirent évidemment pas les pieds. A l'Est, les appartements de Scorpius, la chambre d'ami réservée à Albus, et la bibliothèque.

\- Je devine à peine pourquoi ils ont mis ta chambre ici, commenta Albus quand Scorpius l'entraîna vers les chambres.

\- J'étais prédestiné à aimer les livres et les histoires, sourit son ami. Et j'agrandis quotidiennement leur réserve de bouquins. Je crois que je les rends fou.

\- Tu les as tous lu ?

\- Même pas !, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ai une pile à lire à faire rougir un bibliothécaire.

L'estomac d'Albus fit un looping. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager Scorpius comme s'il le redécouvrait à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur lui. Ses yeux gris chaleureux, son nez légèrement retroussé, et ses lèvres... Ah, ses lèvres... Chaque fois que c'était sur elles qu'il se concentrait, un picotement familier lui parcourait tout le corps.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter tout deux devant les portes des chambres, qui se trouvaient exactement l'une en face de l'autre. Là, le jeune Potter esquissa un sourire mi-amusé mi-craintif.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi il y a une branche de gui entre les deux ?

Scorpius leva soudain la tête vers le chandelier auquel il ne faisait plus attention depuis des années et remarqua effectivement le petit gui s'y était discrètement mêlé. Il soupira.

\- Mon père. Sûrement.

Albus ne dit rien. Il avait de nouveau posé son regard sur les lèvres de Scorpius, que celui-ci humidifiait inconsciemment tout en réfléchissant.

\- Le sais-tu ? s'entendit-il murmurer.

\- Hum ?

Scorpius se détourna du chandelier.

\- Qu'est-ce que je sais ou ne sais pas, Al ?

\- Que c'est très impoli d'ignorer une branche de gui.

Une lueur amusée se réveilla dans les yeux de Scorpius et un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres. Il fit mine d'étudier la question en se frottant le menton, puis brisa la distance entre eux.

\- Ah oui ? Tu as un exemple de ce qu'il faut faire ?

Le cœur d'Albus loupa un battement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il rentre aussi simplement dans son jeu. Son ami semblait avoir repris totalement le contrôle de lui-même maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la gueule de bois et il n'était pas si différent du Scorpius un peu séducteur qu'il avait découvert en étant ivre. Ce qui n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire.

Le voir s'approcher de lui ainsi, confiant, déterminé, sachant que plus rien ne les empêchait de conclure, fit d'Albus une petite proie impatiente d'être croquée.

Il aimait ce côté-là de la personnalité de son ami ; il était heureux de l'avoir découvert et de le voir prendre les devants.

Et il ne pouvait décidément plus détacher son regard des lèvres minces de Scorpius –comme dans cette maudite armoire où il avait eu peur de dévoiler son attirance et de se voir rejeté. Elles étaient hypnotisantes, naturellement roses, tranchant délicieusement avec sa peau pâle.

Et elles s'approchaient. Encore. Lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement.

Jusqu'à ce que le souffle de son ami se joigne au sien.

 _On y était ? Alors on y était ?_

Les pensées d'Albus s'arrêtèrent. Ils respiraient le même air et le constater ne faisait que renforcer son trouble. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, savourant le soulagement incroyable qu'il ressentait. Puis son corps pris possession de lui, le guida. Il attrapa la nuque du jeune Malfoy et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent presque avec violence.

Ils étaient tous les deux affamés et pressés, réalisa-t-il. L'attente, l'impatience et le doute les avaient menés jusqu'à un manque qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé. Une semaine depuis leur premier baiser. Une semaine interminable.

Albus gémit entre ses lèvres et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur derrière lui sans comprendre comment Scorpius avait réussi à le faire aussi vite. Il hoqueta malgré lui. Le baiser était cru et dévorant. Il le consumait de l'intérieur. Ce n'était plus hésitant comme dans l'Armoire de l'Amour. Ce baiser le déchirait de l'intérieur et le réparait à la fois. C'était passionnel. Il n'avait jamais cru avoir ça en lui. Il n'avait jamais cru que le calme Scorpius l'avait aussi.

Il s'agrippait à ses cheveux blonds comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son ami le maintenait contre le mur de son corps et sa peau réclamait davantage. Ils se goûtaient les lèvres, dans un rythme décalé et maladroit. Sa peau était brûlante et peu rassasiée et si demandeuse. Il sentait ce désir foudroyant et cette vulnérabilité le pousser droit vers Scorpius. Encore plus. Ne faire qu'un.

Son ami titilla ses lèvres de ses dents et Albus le prit par surprise en répondant par un jeu de langue. Glissant un bras autour de sa taille, il inversa les rôles.

Scorpius, contre le mur. Comme dans certains de ses fantasmes.

Ses yeux gris s'arrondirent sous la surprise et un sourire sexy s'étira sur les lèvres. Le jeune Potter se retint de jurer. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser et tout autant envie de juste l'admirer. Scorpius était beaucoup trop séduisant pour réellement vouloir de lui, non ?

Ses doigts passèrent sous sa chemise et se promenèrent le long de ses hanches. Des effleurement, à peine, qui tirèrent quelques gémissement lascifs de la bouche du jeune Malfoy. Des gémissements qui l'encourageaient à s'aventurer d'avantage, à venir remonter le long des côtes de Scorpius pour découvrir son torse ou à venir descendre et se frayer un chemin tant bien que mal vers ses fesses.

Albus finit par poser son front contre le sien, cherchant à faire taire son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il était fiévreux et se sentait réceptif aux moindres détails. Merde, c'était ça l'amour ? Perdre à ce point le contrôle de soi-même ? Brûler, se brûler ? N'être sûr de rien ?

Il embrassa tendrement la pommette de Scorpius, puis descendit lentement, langoureusement, laissant ses baisers flirter avec sa peau. Essoufflé, Albus avait envie de douceur, de plénitude. De certitudes. _Je t'aime_ , voulait-il transmettre avec sa bouche, tout comme il avait désespérément envie de l'entendre. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Scorpius et vint déposer ses lèvres dans le creux. Un baiser léger et la peau sous ses lèvres se parsema de chair de poule.

Il sentit un bras se resserrer sur sa nuque et entendit Scorpius haleter contre lui.

Albus se sentit ailleurs. Il rendit l'étreinte de son ami, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et ne quitta plus son cou. Il s'imprégnait de son parfum, mesurant l'incroyable félicité qu'il ressentait. Quand il se sentait inspiré, ses lèvres prenaient le relais de son nez et embrassaient lentement la peau qui leur était offerte.

\- Al. Merde, Al. Arrête. Si tu continues...

\- Je suis heureux, là, tout de suite, Scorpius, lâcha-t-il.

Il entendit son ami hoqueter étrangement, puis le nez de Scorpius se réfugia dans ses cheveux et son ami l'étreignit solidement.

Une minute volée. Malgré l'envie de recommencer, de l'embrasser de nouveau, Albus était bien là. Juste là, à savourer la proximité de Scorpius et ce lien naissant entre eux. Deux cœurs battant et deux bassins qui commençaient à se chercher doucement, devinant le désir de l'autre, se provoquant par de lents mouvements contrôlés. C'était un silence plaisant, chargé d'une électricité sensuelle. Des soupirs bas, des respirations hachées, tandis que chacun cherchait à mémoriser le parfum de l'autre.

L'instant fut brisé quand ils bondirent tous les deux, surpris, en entendant un « Pop » sonore. Une petite créature habillée d'une petite robe bleue venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres au milieu du couloir. Des oreilles pointues et tombantes, et des yeux plein de bonté les dévisagèrent tous les deux.

Albus crut faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Ella a entendu dire que Scorpius était rentré !

\- Ella !

Le jeune Malfoy quitta le côté de son ami pour venir se pencher vers l'elfe et l'enlacer.

\- Ça fait longtemps.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, dit Ella en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Très.

\- Je voulais juste vous saluer et rencontrer votre célèbre ami avant de rentrer pour Noël.

\- Célèbre ? tiqua Albus avec humour. Je ne suis pas mon père.

\- C'est que dans cette maison, vous l'êtes, Monsieur Potter. On ne parle que de vous.

\- Ella !, rougit Scorpius.

\- Oups, était-ce censé être un secret ?

Albus rit de la franchise de l'elfe.

\- Ce n'est pas grave..., sourit son meilleur ami, l'air gêné. Et tu peux l'appeler Albus, ce n'est pas encore un vieux monsieur de 40 ans.

\- Sans problème. En tout cas, votre Albus a l'air gentil. J'espère que je pourrais faire plus amplement sa connaissance à mon retour.

L'elfe contourna Scorpius, dont la posture indiquait à Albus qu'il était mortifié par toutes les gaffes inoffensives d'Ella –dont le _Votre Albus_ qui ne lui échappa absolument pas, et s'adressa directement à lui :

\- Vous serez toujours là le 27 ?

\- Je reste pour toutes les vacances scolaires.

\- C'est parfait, alors. Bonnes vacances à tous les deux !

\- Bon séjour à toi aussi, répondit finalement Scorpius en se levant. Salue ta famille de la part des Malfoy.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Scorpius regarda l'elfe transplaner tandis que les yeux d'Albus n'avaient pas quitté un instant ce dernier. _Votre Albus_ couplé à l'instant qu'ils venaient de partager, il nageait sur un petit nuage et il n'allait pas laisser le jeune Malfoy s'en tirer comme rien ne s'était passé.

\- Désolé pour ça, fit Scorpius, embarrassé. Pas pour le baiser, hein. Ça, je ne le suis pas le moins du monde. Je parle de l'interruption. Ahem, bref. Tu veux voir ta chambre ?

 _\- Ton_ Albus te suit. Après toi, taquina-t-il.

Son ami lui tira la langue et ouvrit la porte la plus proche. Albus le suivit à l'intérieur et voulut le taquiner d'avantage, mais c'était sans compter les appartements qui seraient les siens le temps de quelques jours. Il ouvrit la bouche et aucun son n'en sortit. C'était _gigantesque_ pour une chambre. Il rit nerveusement en se rappelant les paroles d'Astoria _Cette maison ne manque pas de place_. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il constatait.

Scorpius s'assit sur l'énorme lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et leva un sourcil.

\- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'en pense que c'est beaucoup trop grand pour moi seul.

\- Schwab est là, regarde, dit Scorpius en désignant un chat noir dormant sur un fauteuil.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête. J'userais bien d'une autre compagnie.

\- Si la compagnie en question loge dans la chambre d'en face, sache bien que celle-ci est partante. Tu ne resteras pas seul bien longtemps.

Albus sourit et parcourut la pièce d'un pas lent, mesurant l'espace et les meubles, saluant aussi la cheminée énorme qui diffusait une chaleur agréable dans toute la chambre. Il trouva vite son sac n'attendant qu'à être déballé sous le lit.

\- Et à l'étage, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

\- Rien à réellement visiter, j'y vais rarement. Des chambres d'amis en veux-tu en voilà, le bureau de mon père, et aussi celui de mon grand-père qui sert de débarras. Mais si tu veux que je t'y emmène, je peux.

\- Plus tard, peut-être, acquiesça Albus dont la mention du grand-père fit grimacer. Et ce sapin ? On s'y met quand ? Ça me paraît plus amusant que de défaire ma valise ou de visiter le cagibi de Lucius Malfoy.

Scorpius se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Albus eut à peine le temps de se tourner qu'il sentit ses mains prendre son visage en coupe et le jeune Malfoy lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais me parler. Maintenant. On s'y met maintenant.

\- On peut aussi se mettre à ça, maintenant, susurra Albus en revenant vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

\- Al. Toutes les vacances, même, si tu en as envie autant que j'en ai envie. Je suis complètement à toi.

Une décharge délicieuse secoua le bas-ventre d'Albus quand Scorpius mrmura ces mots contre lui. _A moi._

* * *

Le sapin et la décoration du salon étaient très réussis, songea Astoria en s'épaulant contre la porte. Les deux garçons semblaient s'être amusés et y avaient mis toute leur énergie. Et de toute évidence, tout leur cœur aussi. De l'étage, Draco et elle les avaient entendu rire de tout leur soûl et ils en avaient souri tendrement. Ils s'entendaient bien, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et pourtant rien n'avait prédestiné une telle amitié entre un Potter et un Malfoy un jour.

Et c'était rafraîchissant de voir Scorpius aussi détendu. Il n'avait jamais menti sur son amitié pour Albus et il cachait très mal ses sentiments amoureux. L'avoir entendu autant rire, lui qui était habituellement plus réservé et s'exprimait de manière sarcastique, avait ravi son cœur de mère.

Elle sentit un baiser se déposer dans ses cheveux et deux bras l'étreindre par derrière.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'ils s'embrassent ? sourit son mari contre sa tempe.

\- Mon intuition me dit que c'est déjà fait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Regarde-les, Draco...

Ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis sur le canapé, bercé par la lumière changeante du sapin désormais décoré de la tête au pied. Albus se reposait contre Scorpius, la tête nichée contre son épaule. Dans ses cheveux ébouriffés traînait une main possessive. Même dans son sommeil, le jeune Malfoy le retenait tout contre lui.

\- Dans tous les cas, j'ai mis du gui entre leur chambre.

Astoria rit doucement et entraîna son mari dans le hall.

\- Tu es un génie du mal.

\- C'est bien pour cela que l'on me connaît, non ?

Elle l'enlaça amoureusement, calant son visage contre son torse. Des années de mariage et la flamme était toujours aussi flamboyante.

\- Après tout ce temps à nous parler de lui..., soupira-t-elle.

\- Il est tellement clair que je me demande comment ce Potter ne l'a jamais vu avant.

\- Scorpius croit encore que nous ne savons rien, je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus intelligent, se moqua gentiment Astoria.

\- Salazar. L'amour rend aveugle ? C'était donc vrai ?

Draco se pencha pour embrasser tendrement sa femme.

\- Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Tout va très bien. Nous pourrons l'annoncer à Scorpius pour le Nouvel An, Draco.

Tandis qu'un sourire joyeux s'inscrit sur le visage de son mari et que le cœur d'Astoria se mit à battre plus vite à sa vue, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils sursautèrent tout deux malgré eux, et les deux amoureux endormis et enlacés dans le canapé ne firent pas mieux.

\- Salut la compagnie ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un Blaise Zabini tout souriant déposa ses bagages sur le sol et ébroua sa veste en cuir, sans se soucier de l'air surpris de Draco et du sourire d'Astoria.

\- Il fait vraiment super froid en Angleterre ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez notre jour d'avance. On devra partir plus tôt le 25 puisque mon ex-femme nous fait un caprice... Mais comme nous voulions tout de même profiter de votre compagnie, nous voilà !

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, Blaise. Toujours aussi survolté à ce que je vois, dit Astoria. Les chambres sont prêtes donc tu es absolument le bienvenu, ne t'en fais pas. Quelques heures plus tôt et tu aurais logé dehors.

\- Je sais faire mon lit, tu sais ?

Il fit un clin d'œil et détailla le hall d'entrée.

\- Maintenant… où est mon petit Scorpius préféré ? Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et mon fils encore plus ! D'ailleurs, où est-il ce garnement ?

\- Tu me donnes mal à la tête, papa.

Derrière Blaise entra un jeune homme au sourire tout aussi éclatant et à la même veste en cuir. Cependant, un calme plus flagrant semblait se dégager de lui. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre une pièce en otage. Il salua le couple Malfoy et se dirigea vers son père pour l'aider dans ses bagages.

\- Ça peut devenir intéressant, non ? commenta Draco pour Astoria seulement.

\- Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es méchant.

\- Hé ! Faut bien que Scorpius se lance, non ? Ou Albus ? Un coup de pouce ne peut pas faire de mal.

\- On en est à combien de coup de pouces, là ?

\- Un de plus, un de moins, on n'est plus à ça près, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Scorpius sortit du salon, Albus sur les talons. Il avait reconnu les voix venant du hall et il avait plutôt envie de faire demi-tour sur le canapé, où il ne s'était jamais autant senti à sa place. Il ne se souvenait plus comment ils s'étaient endormis, lui et Albus, mais après avoir refait tout le salon, s'écrouler sur le canapé avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire.

Maintenant, il ne se sentait plus aussi joyeusement exténué. Juste exténué.

Il avait aussi envie de se faire tout petit.

Oh, il adorait Blaise Zabini. C'était un ami de son père qui savait décidément mettre l'ambiance et qui avait un humour à toute épreuve. Il faisait partie des énigmes, pour lui. Zabini lui semblait si ouvert et extraverti qu'il n'arrivait pas un instant à se l'imaginer autrement. Quel adolescent avait-il été aux côtés de son taciturne de père ?

Tous les amis de sa famille avaient gardé cette réserve, cette pudeur, que ses parents aussi possédaient encore parfois, comme s'ils n'étaient pas totalement libres d' _être_ et de _ressentir_. Mais Zab, lui, était un véritable électron libre et c'était lui qui lui avait donné le goût de la lecture, qui l'avait initié aux romans de tout genre et aux langues étrangères.

Il s'entendrait sans aucun doute avec Albus, puis qu'il était du genre à s'entendre avec tout le monde.

Le souci était plutôt Elliot, son fils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir, il n'avait même pas pensé à lui... Et après la nuit passée ensemble deux ans auparavant, il ne savait plus s'il devait le considérer comme son ami d'enfance. Cette nuit-là n'avait pas été si spéciale que cela, elle avait même été très maladroite, mais Elliot avait été sa première fois et ça, Scorpius s'en souvenait bien.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Scorpius n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin et il avait été plutôt soulagé que le jeune Zabini passe le Noël dernier du côté de sa mère.

En le voyant aujourd'hui, Scorpius ne ressentait plus la curiosité qui l'avait poussé vers lui à l'époque et c'était un énorme soulagement. C'était un beau jeune homme et il mentirait s'il disait le contraire, mais à côté d'Albus, il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Il n'y avait plus une once d'attirance. Un état d'esprit qui ne semblait pas réciproque au vu du regard appréciateur qu'Elliot lui lança quand il le vit arriver.

Quand il vînt à sa rencontre pour le saluer, Scorpius se défit habilement de son étreinte, le cœur battant. Tout ce qu'il craignait était ce que pouvait penser présentement Albus tant Elliot paraissait très clair dans ses intentions.

\- Elliot, ahem. Je te présente Albus. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. Albus, voici Elliot.

Le regard que lui lança Albus le gela sur place et la culpabilité s'insinua profondément. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui et il aurait dû. Il avait déjà mentionné un ami d'enfance vaguement, oui. Mais sans plus. Il n'avait jamais cité de nom, il n'avait jamais réellement parlé de sa vie privée, il n'avait jamais pensé que ces deux là se retrouveraient un jour face à face.

Et l'espace de quelque secondes, il put lire la douleur dans les yeux d'Albus.

\- Enchanté, fit le jeune Zabini en tendant une main. Effectivement, c'est comme si je te connaissais déjà.

\- Et moi donc, mentit Albus sans se démonter mais non sans quitter des yeux Scorpius.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Mais pourquoi avait-il était si secret toutes ces années ? se maudit le jeune Malfoy. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi bête !

\- Albus, comme dans Albus Potter ?

Scorpius ne fut jamais aussi heureux que Blaise intervienne et éloigne spontanément Albus d'Elliot. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air conscient de l'atmosphère brusquement tendu entre son fils, lui, et le jeune Potter. Il s'avança vers Albus.

\- Lui-même, acquiesça son ami.

\- Blaise Zabini, puisque personne ne semble vouloir me présenter, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Mais Salazar, c'est vrai que tu lui ressembles ! Franchement Draco ? Ne dirait-on pas Potter au même âge ?

\- En moins stupide c'est certain. En plus Serpentard, aussi, rit l'interpelé.

Astoria lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

\- Draco ! Voyons...

Mais Albus ne prêtait aucunement attention à eux. Il combla rapidement la distance entre lui et Scorpius avec une telle détermination que ce dernier se sentit hypnotisé par son allure et par son regard. Ses yeux ne riaient plus, mais son corps ne semblait au moins pas fâché avec lui. Sa main brossa quelque chose sur son épaule et Albus se pencha vers lui, pour trouver son oreille :

\- Je croyais qu'on était amis et pourtant, il y a tant de choses que je ne sais pas de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas...

Les mots abandonnèrent Scorpius. Ils étaient amis. Albus était même plus que ça depuis longtemps pour lui. C'était beaucoup trop difficile de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments, de ses relations, de ses préférences, il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre lui même les raisons et de les trouver convaincantes.

\- Il est temps qu'on parle, Scorpius. D'accord ?

Il acquiesça. Quand Albus s'écarta pour se tourner vers Elliot Zabini, il surprit le regard étonné de celui-ci. Il réalisa par la même occasion que les adultes avaient migré jusqu'au salon, les laissant par malheur tous les trois.

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule discussion qui l'attendait durant ces vacances... Et dire que Scorpius avait imaginé un Noël tranquille, sans heurts, et avait espéré que sa relation avec Albus change tout naturellement. Il devinait maintenant qu'une relation quelle qu'elle soit avait besoin de communication. Lui qui était si nul à cet art commençait à comprendre que personne n'était devin.

Encore moins Albus, qui fusillait du regard le nouveau venu.

Et encore moins lui, qui ne pouvait finalement pas lire dans l'esprit de son ami pour savoir ce qu'il en était réellement de ses sentiments, même si la tournure des derniers jours lui donnait de l'espoir.

Pour Albus, pour lui-même : oui. Oui, il pouvait bien se livrer un peu, songea-t-il.

* * *

J'espère encore une fois que vous avez pris plaisir à la lecture de cette troisième partie :)

Une nouvelle fois désolée qu'elle ait eu du retard, ce n'était pas voulu. C'était vraiment un gros manque de temps !

Pour parler de cette partie : Oui, **j'imagine bien que Draco a évolué et qu'il a une relation complice avec son fils** , qu'il l'aime et qu'il n'a pas peur de lui montrer. Je l'imagine bien réparer par cette relation tous les manques qu'il a eu quand il était plus jeune, oui oui oui.  
Et **je l'imagine aussi vraiment bien s'entendre avec Albus**. Il ne voit pas en lui Harry Potter, son père. Il voit Albus comme Albus, celui dont son fils parle tout le temps et qui rend celui-ci heureux au quotidien. *instant mièvre bonjour*

Sinon voilà, la relation entre les deux s'installe, Noël approche... **La partie 4 est la dernière ligne droite pour se déclarer !**

On se retrouve dans **la semaine du 4 au 10** pour cette dernière partie, en espérant que je ne manque pas de temps cette fois-ci. Les fêtes de fin d'année, cette année, m'ont lessivée. On est reçu, on reçoit, PAS une minute à moi dans le lot T_T

 **Je vous souhaite par là un très bon Réveillon du Nouvel An** vu qu'on se reverra pas avant !

*Bisous*

 _Slyth._


	4. Quinte flush royale

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 **BONNE ANNÉE** *keur*

Et je vais aller droit au but : J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne : Y a du rab ! **Cette partie n'est finalement pas la dernière**. Dépassant les 20 000 mots à elle-seule, j'ai décidé de la couper en deux pour qu'il y ait moins d'écart au niveau longueur avec les parties précédentes (ça tranquillise mon esprit ^^). La mauvaise : **La fin arrivera donc plus tard que prévu**. *pas taper, pas taper*

Plus sincèrement, **un grand merci à vous** de me lire, d'apprécier ce petit couple, et de respecter ce que je fais (dont mon rythme). **Les délais m'ont surprise en plein milieu** , j'ai été vraiment pas mal occupée pendant tout le mois de décembre. J'ai dépassé Noël et c'est bien ma veine pour une fanfiction du Noël xD C'est un peu rapé mais j'espère que ça n'enlève pas le plaisir à la lecture ! :)

Maintenant, place au plus sérieux : La suite !  
 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

ENJOY.

* * *

 **BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE, POTTER.**

 **Chapitre 04 : Quinte flush royale.**

* * *

 **o**

 _23 décembre._

 **o**

La conversation au dîner fut presque uniquement alimentée par les adultes. Blaise, Astoria et Draco semblaient sincèrement heureux de se retrouver et partager un repas ensemble avant le Réveillon de Noël. Scorpius se fit la réflexion que leurs petits maux d'adolescents à côté passaient sûrement inaperçus. Toutefois, pour lui, ils étaient palpables dans l'air ; L'ambiance était fragile et ne tenait qu'à un fil.

A dix-neuf ans, presque vingt, Elliot n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment un adolescent, pensa-t-il un peu amèrement en mangeant sa salade. Il était entre les deux. Entre la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et aujourd'hui, Scorpius pouvait aisément voir le changement. Deux ans de plus à cet âge se voyaient beaucoup.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à table, son ami d'enfance cherchait bien son regard et le contact. L'éviter en étant assis face à lui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Scorpius avait littéralement passé le dîner le nez dans son assiette.

Certes, ils avaient tout de même échangé quelques mots et il avait pu voir Albus et Elliot faire de même de manière polie. Cependant la situation lui échappait totalement et Scorpius en avait conscience. L'atmosphère était froide et l'appétit de tout le monde n'était franchement pas grand.

Le destin lui en voulait apparemment. Il avait passé des années à se terrer et terrer ses émotions, et en une soirée, les choses se renversaient entièrement. Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il fallait bien qu'il brise ses habitudes et cesse de tout garder pour lui.

De temps en temps, son genou titillait celui d'Albus sous la table sans réel succès. Rares étaient les fois où ce dernier répondait à ses caresses et quand il le faisait c'était de nouveau des effleurements timides. Il s'était comme transformé en statue de glace et Scorpius en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il aurait aimé faire un bond en arrière de quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques années.

S'il n'avait pas été si secret sur sa vie depuis autant de temps, de peur que son meilleur ami comprenne et rejette son attirance, est-ce que la situation aurait été la même aujourd'hui ?

Et s'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments avant qu'il ne vienne au Manoir, aurait-il eu cette réaction en voyant Elliot ? Il avait eu plusieurs occasions de se livrer ces derniers jours... mais jamais assez de courage malgré leur proximité naissante et évidente.

Lui était resté tant de fois impassible en voyant Albus avec une fille, le pensant inaccessible. La jalousie acide, il connaissait bien. Elle avait été inévitable, même si comme tout le reste, elle était restée bien gardée au fond de lui. Alors ce soir, il comprenait que trop bien ce que ressentait son ami et il avait du mal à tenir sur sa chaise. Il avait envie de l'attirer ailleurs, de l'embrasser, de le prendre, de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait que _lui, lui, lui._

Quand le dessert fut terminé, Draco agita sa baguette et la vaisselle rejoignit l'évier d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Soirée cinéma ? Je suis certain que tu nous as ramené certaines trouvailles, Blaise, je me trompe ?

\- Si tu savais ce que peuvent nous pondre les Américains ! Les moldus appellent ça des « blockbusters », viens voir ce que j'ai. Tu choisiras.

Quand Scorpius s'assura d'être resté seul avec Albus, Albus le devança :

\- Je ne pense pas que je vais rester... Je suis épuisé. Le contrecoup du voyage, je pense.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? tenta-t-il un peu incertain.

\- Reste pour profiter de ta famille. En plus, il faut que je déballe mes affaires... Rien d'intéressant...

Sur ce, les mains dans les poches, Albus lui tourna le dos et le cœur de Scorpius loupa un battement. Était-ce ce qu'avait ressenti Albus quand il l'avait laissé dans cette soirée après leur premier baiser ? Quand il lui avait tourné le dos par peur des ragots ?

C'était un horrible sentiment dans la poitrine. Il n'aurait pas dû agir de la sorte. Il avait mal, les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche mais n'arrivaient pas à sortir.

 _Attends_.  
 _Je suis désolé_.  
 _Albus, s'il te plaît._  
 _Laisse-moi venir._

 _Je t'aime._

D'un coup de panique, il lui saisit le bras puis chercha sa main.

Les doigts d'Albus s'entremêlèrent spontanément aux siens. Il avait la main brûlante et confortable, et Scorpius eut envie de se sentir rassuré par ce simple geste mais les épaules de son ami s'affaissèrent tout doucement.

\- Désolé, je ne sens pas dans mon assiette. On se parle demain plutôt ?

Scorpius ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il acquiesça et le regarda emprunter les escaliers d'un air interdit. Il était comme planté là, entre la cuisine et le salon, dans le hall froid, avec pour compagnie un cœur étroitement resserré sur lui-même.

Alors qu'Albus n'avait jamais remarqué ses sentiments pour lui en trois ans, il avait réussi à deviner quelque chose qui avait eu lieu et n'existait plus aujourd'hui. D'un seul regard, d'une seule seconde. Et ça le rongeait. La douleur dans sa poitrine l'étouffait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce besoin imminent de s'exprimer et aujourd'hui, il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

\- Scorpius. Tout va bien ? Où est Albus ?

Il tourna la tête vers sa mère qui sortait du séjour. Elle avait l'air épuisé, mais heureuse.

\- Il est parti se coucher. Fatigué du voyage.

\- Tu veux en parler... ?

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa mère lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait. Qu'elle savait tout. Quelque chose qui lui donna aussitôt envie de tout déballer depuis le début. Avouer ces trois ans gardés secret, sans y croire, avouer cette soirée qui avait tout changé, tout chamboulé, et qui le retournait chaque fois qu'il se la remémorait.

Il avait envie de lui confier qu'il avait la tête et le cœur sans dessus dessous et lui demander si c'était normal. Lui demander comment faire pour ne plus avoir peur.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne comprendrait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne serait pas heureuse de le conseiller. Elle serait même ravie que son fils soit amoureux, lui fasse confiance, lui ait présenté celui qui hante ses pensées.

Mais il n'avait que de l'amertume sur le bout de la langue. Des regrets, des remords plein la tête. Des questions, des « et si » et des « j'aurais dû ». Et une crainte démesurée de perdre Albus et que leurs moments passés récemment soit relégué au simple rang de souvenirs.

\- Bon. Soit, dit-elle face à son silence. Je vais faire comme ton ami. Une trop longue journée nous attend demain et j'ai besoin de me reposer. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, qu'importe l'heure. Ton père aussi.

Elle se pencha pour lui baiser la joue avec tendresse et il ne se rebiffa pas quand elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit, Ma'.

\- Bonne nuit, Scorpius. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin rencontré ton ami, tu sais.

Il lui sourit et attendit qu'elle disparaisse à l'étage pour soupirer.

Ses pieds le portèrent jusqu'à la porte du salon, où il regarda d'un air doux-amer les décorations qu'il avait installé avec Albus. Ils avaient choisi une combinaison d'argent et d'or et il devait avouer qu'ils avaient fait un beau boulot. Les couleurs pétillaient et mettaient parfaitement en valeur le séjour chaleureux et cosy. Le résultat était bien meilleur que les années précédentes où il avait été tout seul.

Il avait été si heureux à ce moment-là qu'il désespérait de connaître à nouveau cette tranquillité. Si heureux, si calme, si serein. Il s'était senti complètement à sa place, totalement en phase avec lui-même et le moment.

Albus et lui avaient presque passé autant de temps à décorer la pièce qu'à s'embrasser ci et là, en riant et en se taquinant. Des baisers rapides, francs, comme s'ils formaient enfin un couple et comme si leurs lèvres avaient bien du mal à rester éloignées plus de quelques secondes.

Son regard passa du sapin à son père qui discutait avec Blaise autour de la caisse de DVD que ce dernier avait ramené. Puis, il observa le canapé, où siégeait Elliot. Aussi beau qu'il était, il n'arrivait décidément pas à la cheville d'Albus. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé d'ailleurs. Cependant à l'époque, quand la curiosité l'avait poussé dans les bras d'Elliot, Albus tournait autour d'une Poufsouffle et il n'avait aucunement songé qu'il voudrait de lui un jour. Scorpius avait eu envie d'essayer, de lâcher prise, d'arrêter d'attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait peut-être pas.

Comme s'il avait deviné qu'il était observé, Elliot se tourna et esquissa aussitôt un sourire franc. Scorpius ne doutait pas que son ami d'enfance faisait des ravages auprès des filles et des garçons.

Et Elliot avait cette lueur dans le regard qui le poussait à croire qu'il en voulait encore –Il n'était pas aveugle.

S'il n'avait pas su voir l'intérêt que lui portait Eloïse avant qu'Albus lui en fasse part, il savait le reconnaître chez Elliot. Après tout, ils s'étaient connus et connus plutôt bien.

Quand le jeune Zabini lui désigna la place à ses côtés, il se contenta de secouer la tête en guise de réponse et fit demi-tour. C'était avec Albus qu'il avait envie de passer la soirée.

Scorpius monta les escaliers deux à deux et s'arrêta devant la chambre d'amis qu'occupait le jeune Potter. Là non plus il n'était pas idiot, son ami était monté avec un cœur dans le même état que le sien et il n'était plus l'heure de reculer le moment de jouer cartes sur table.

Il frappa à la porte une fois, puis deux. Sans réponse. Il abaissa la poignée en retenant son souffle et découvrit que la porte était verrouillée. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps pour arriver à la conclusion qu'Albus ne voulait pas le voir.

Le jeune Malfoy ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant maintenant qu'il était lancé. Animé d'une puissante détermination, il s'engouffra dans sa propre chambre et y défit la couette de son lit. D'un geste adroit, il l'enroula chaudement autour de ses épaules et se posa dans le couloir. Il attendrait. Longtemps s'il le faut. Et ce, qu'importe s'il avait l'air ridicule et désespéré.

* * *

Scorpius fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une secousse.

\- Al ?

Il détesta l'espoir dans sa voix. Il détesta aussi le dur retour à la réalité. Le jeune Malfoy retint son souffle quand la lumière du couloir révéla plutôt un Elliot Zabini légèrement embarrassé et non pas celui dont il désirait cruellement la présence.

\- ... Elliot. Ah. Désolé, je me suis assoupi, apparemment.

\- Je peux m'assoir ?

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas de confirmation de sa part, il se laissa glisser contre le mur à ses côtés en laissant une distance respectable entre eux.

\- Dis-moi si je me trompe mais tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de me voir ?

\- Je ne suis plus attiré par toi, tu sais, dit Scorpius en haussant nerveusement les épaules.

Elliot lui lança un drôle de regard, un sourcil relevé, avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Ok, ben, ça mérite d'être clair et direct au moins, mais tu es toujours aussi peu à l'aise quand il est question de parler. Ce n'était pas _du tout_ ce que je sous-entendais, s'adoucit Elliot. L'amitié, ça existe aussi. On est ami à la base, il me semble... Enfin tu es toujours mon ami, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

Scorpius lui lança un regard appuyé, l'air de dire _Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile_ , et Elliot soupira. Il détourna la tête, fixant la porte d'Albus, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Scorpius... Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire le contraire ? On se connaît depuis quoi, depuis toujours, non ? Oui tu es devenu un jeune homme très séduisant et ça ne m'aurait pas déplu de remettre le couvert histoire de passer un bon moment... mais ça s'arrête strictement là. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'a jamais rien été de plus qu'une partie de jambes et n'a jamais entaché mon amitié pour toi.

\- Oh... Je pensais que... Enfin je ne sais pas, la façon dont tu me regardais…

\- Quoi ?

\- On aurait dit autre chose.

\- Je m'excuse si je t'ai embarrassé, ce n'était pas du tout mon attention. Mais sache que mon regard ne voulait pas dire que je suis amoureux de toi si c'est cela qui t'inquiète !

Le jeune Malfoy resserra la couette autour de ses épaules. Voilà que Elliot le déconcertait. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience de l'amant qui reste beaucoup accroché, et oui, il avait eu peur que ce soit le cas de son ami d'enfance. Autant se rendre à l'évidence ; malgré les conquêtes qu'il avait eu, il n'était pas aussi expérimenté qu'il en avait l'air.

Il soupira : il avait plus important en tête. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans le couloir mais Albus ne lui avait toujours pas ouvert la porte. Porte qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de quitter des yeux maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

\- Les choses ont évolué, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, dit Elliot. Maintenant que les points on été mis sur les i concernant ce point, tu veux bien m'en dire plus sur Albus... (Il lui donna un coup de coude complice). Alors ? Lui et le garçon que tu me disais aimer à l'époque sont une seule et même personne hein ?

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?!

\- La bonne question est : comment n'aurais-je pas pu deviner ? J'ai eu tout le temps dans la soirée pour faire le rapprochement entre ton meilleur ami, dont tu parlais tout le temps, et celui que tu aimais, dont tu parlais tout autant. Et je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais ça se voit comme un nez en pleine figure.

\- Merlin, soupira Scorpius. Tant que ça ? En tout cas, rien n'a changé, si tu veux savoir. J'en suis toujours aussi fou amoureux et je me désespère.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux l'ambiance... J'ai dû tout ruiner sans le vouloir. Promis je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre entre vous deux... Mais attends, deux minutes, je croyais que monsieur-ton-meilleur-ami était hétéro ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais à l'époque, oui. Maintenant, je ne sais plus trop... Il m'a dit qu'il était intéressé par les deux donc c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si hétéro que ça, non ? Et puis, il y a eu le baiser... On s'est embrassé. Plusieurs fois Et je ne sais pas du tout où je mets les pieds. Et j'ai peur de le perdre. Et peur de lui avoir fait mal ce soir. Tu vois bien qu'il a senti que toi et moi, un jour... Et que... Merde, est-ce que ce que je te raconte a un sens ? Je ne sais vraiment pas parler aux gens, hein ?

Elliot éclata de rire malgré lui et prit un air pensif.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu suis le fil de tes pensées et t'emmêles les pinceaux que je ne comprends pas. Et pour te rassurer, je te dirais que ce serait encore plus désespérant que tu n'aies pas lâché l'affaire depuis trois ans s'il y avait aucun espoir. Mais là, c'est réciproque, c'est très clair.

\- Pff. Tu dis juste ça pour me remonter le moral.

\- C'est bien ce que font les amis, non ? sourit le jeune Zabini. Plus sérieusement : vous vous êtes embrassés et il a réagit à ma présence. Crois-en mon expérience, c'est extrêmement positif. En fait, ça veut même tout dire.

Il y eut un silence plaisant où Scorpius enfouit son nez dans la couette qui sentait bon la lavande. Son cœur battait la chamade tant il avait envie de croire ce que lui disait Elliot. L'espoir refit ses valises dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'il se répétait que _non, Albus ne l'aurait jamais embrassé s'il ne ressentait rien_...  
Cependant, il se sentirait définitivement mieux une fois que ces baisers aériens et torrides seraient justement de retour contre sa gorge et contre ses lèvres.

Il sentit les yeux d'Elliot sur lui et soupira.

\- J'ai peur, dit-il d'une toute petite voix comme si l'aveu lui coûtait.

\- Je suis sincère. Tu as une vraie chance avec lui, Scorpius, murmura Elliot. Il a vraiment l'air de tenir à toi.

 _\- Je_ tiens vraiment à lui.

\- Je sais. Tout le monde le sait. Cet Albus est même certainement la dernière personne sur Terre à s'en être rendu compte.

 _Tout le monde ?!_ Que voulait-il dire ? Puis il se rappela les mots de son père sur le quai, et ceux de sa mère quelques heures plus tôt, et les regards entendus de ses proches quand il parlait de son meilleur ami, et des sourires de Rose quand elle les voyait ensemble.

Et le gui entre leurs portes.

\- Sois heureux, Scorpius. Lance-toi, arrête d'hésiter, profite. Être aimé en retour est un sentiment merveilleux.

Elliot lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis il se leva et posa une main sur son épaule pour le saluer, le laissant ruminer en silence toutes les fois où il s'était trahi devant ses proches.

Quand le jeune homme releva la tête, bien décidé à toquer de nouveau à la porte d'Albus –pour effectivement arrêter d'hésiter, il vit que la chambre était déjà ouverte. _Il_ était là. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine à le dévisager d'un drôle d'air.

Il était un peu triste.

Et étrangement tout aussi beau. Délicieusement beau.

* * *

Quand Albus ferma la porte de sa chambre, il regretta. Mais il avait besoin de respirer un instant. Ce dîner à devoir faire semblant l'avait drainé de toute son énergie. La présence de cet Elliot l'avait épuisé. Et il détestait par-dessus tout sa jalousie qui le rongeait. Voir Eloïse butiner autour de Scorpius ne l'avait pas autant affecté.

Mais _là_ , il avait deviné au premier coup d'œil qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux et que cet inconnu avait bien envie de continuer ce qu'il s'était passé –quoi qu'il se fût passé. Et il enrageait.

Sans oublier que Scorpius ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce Zabini. Jamais. Et ce détail le chagrinait particulièrement.

Albus n'appréciait pas beaucoup le jeune homme. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie... Elliot Zabini avait un charme désarmant. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec lui ? Il avait une peau métisse qui faisait ressortir des yeux d'un bleu limpide. Une peau parfaite, brillante, et il était plus âgé pour couronner le tout, avec un début de barbe extrêmement bien taillé. Il possédait le naturel de son père, bien que chez lui l'aisance sociale qu'ils avaient en commun et qui illuminait une pièce entière n'était pas poussé à l'excès.

Il était clairement au-dessus d'un Albus Potter de bas-étage qui n'avait aucune expérience avec les garçons et qui vivait dans l'ombre de son immense famille.

Il déballa ses affaires et les rangea mécaniquement dans l'armoire à sa disposition, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et la douleur qui grondait dans son estomac.

La jalousie était une émotion désagréable. Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir chez ses anciennes petites amies et il n'avait aucune envie de l'infliger à Scorpius. Son ami ne méritait pas de subir ce genre de doutes. Alors quand celui-ci frappa à sa porte, Albus préféra l'ignorer pour leur bien à tous les deux. Il verrouilla même derrière lui.

Le temps d'une nuit, le temps de décompresser et de ne pas prononcer un mot plus haut de l'autre. Demain serait un autre jour.

Seulement, étant habitué à se coucher à des heures tardives, Albus ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il était agité, se tournant et se retournant pendant des heures dans le lit d'une taille démesurée. La cheminée propageait toujours une chaleur douce mais les draps étaient si froids. Il se sentait si seul tout d'un coup, lui qui aurait adoré avoir Scorpius tout près de lui. Tout contre lui.

Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le demander et de l'imaginer. Était-il redescendu pour regarder un film avec sa famille ? Était-il dans sa chambre ?

Était-il en train de rattraper le temps perdu avec Elliot ?

Sa respiration se fit anxieuse. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il se sentait idiot. Pourquoi était-il monté au juste ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas affirmé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plutôt attiré Scorpius dans ses bras quand celui-ci l'avait supplié silencieusement de rester ?

Repoussant les couvertures il se leva, se préparant à frapper à son tour à la chambre de Scorpius –espérant au plus profond de lui que ce dernier y soit bien et y soit seul.

Une image s'inscrit dans son esprit et lui fit si mal. Le sourire d'Elliot, contre la joue, dans le cou, contre le ventre de Scopius. Deux corps nus, chauds, emmêlés l'un à l'autre. Les gémissements de Scorpius qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut et sa main s'arrêta sur la poignée.

Il était sûr et certain d'avoir entendu un rire de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il déglutit et fit demi-tour à toute vitesse pour attraper sa baguette. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Albus marmonna un sort et ce qui se passait dans le couloir s'afficha sur sa porte comme sur un écran de télévision. Et il s'agissait bien de Scorpius et Elliot, comme il le redoutait.

Toutefois, ce fut le soulagement qui se succéda à la déception. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et chuchotaient, mais Scorpius n'était pas du tout tourné vers son ami d'enfance et il n'y avait absolument aucune séduction entre eux.

Scorpius avait les yeux rivés sur la porte d'Albus. Il avait l'air perdu, désemparé et bouleversé. La présence d'Elliot n'était pas celle qu'il semblait désirer et le comprendre avec autant de facilité le déboussola. C'était _lui_. C'était avec lui que voulait être son ami.

Son cœur se tordit malgré lui quand Elliot se pencha à l'oreille de Scorpius pour lui murmurer quelque chose et il ouvrit la porte à cet instant là, avant même qu'il n'y réfléchisse, prêt à intervenir. Mais il se sentit immédiatement stupide. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Quand il y repensait, Scorpius n'avait pas été réceptif à Elliot de toute la soirée. Et Elliot ne l'observait plus comme s'il désirait le dévorer.

Le jeune Zabini se releva, croisa son regard et le salua gentiment d'un hochement de tête. Albus le détesta encore plus –car Elliot avait vraiment _tout_ pour lui. Il était charmant et agréable et sexy et il connaissait Scorpius depuis sa naissance au moins, ce qui semblait nettement faciliter la conversation entre eux.

Néanmoins, quand Scorpius leva des yeux troublés vers lui, il oublia tous ces détails futiles.

Il était là, dans ce couloir. Emmitouflé dans sa couette. Des yeux de chiens battus. Triste. Et beau. Et il était resté là pour lui.

\- Tu veux entrer ? murmura-t-il d'un air coupable.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant, dit Malfoy en se levant et entrant en trombe dans la chambre.

Albus eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte que Scorpius s'exprima à la va-vite. Il dut vraiment se concentrer pour ne pas capter seulement des bribes mais l'ensemble de son monologue.

\- Il n'y plus rien du tout entre Elliot et moi, ça n'a même pas été long, une affaire d'une nuit, une seule, de celle qui ne se reproduira pas, et c'est tout. Je te le jure. Quand je t'ai dit que personne ne m'a procuré autant d'émotions que toi en un seul baiser, c'est vrai. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, j'adore quand tu m'embrasses, je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde. Je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te perdre. S'il te plaît, juste, j'aimerais tellement que tu me donnes une chance, rien qu'une toute petite..., fit-il d'une seule respiration sans articuler.

C'était la première fois que Scorpius parlait d'un flot aussi rapide, les joues rouges d'embarras et le regard fuyant. La première fois qu'il se confiait avec autant de mots, autant d'envie, autant d'ardeur. Il semblait avoir ruminé son discours pendant des heures.

C'était beaucoup d'informations d'un coup et le voir dans un tel état d'agitation, si loin de son calme habituel, Albus en sourit. De plus, ses paroles ne passèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elles avaient dû lui demander beaucoup d'efforts et elles réchauffèrent son corps entier. L'espoir qui l'avait habité durant l'après-midi se ralluma aussitôt. Que ce Zabini l'ait connu intimement ? Au Diable, pensa-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, Scorpius, confia-t-il doucement. Je n'avais juste pas envie de t'imposer ma bête jalousie.

Scorpius pencha la tête sur le côté, reprenant son souffle. Toujours pelotonné dans sa couette, il avait l'air si adorable que c'était une torture de ne pas combler la distance entre eux pour l'embrasser sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir... Ça fait mal de voir quelqu'un te regarder avec envie et penser que cette personne vaut mieux que moi. Mais tu n'es pas ma propriété.

\- Tu n'écoutes vraiment pas ce que je te dis : je suis complètement à toi.

\- Oui et c'est ton choix, et Merlin, ça me fait clairement bander de t'entendre dire ça..., avoua-t-il en rougissant. Mais je n'ai pas, moi, à te désigner comme tel. Tu comprends ? Je suis donc sincèrement désolé d'être jaloux comme un pou et de te vouloir rien qu'à moi.

Ils se regardèrent sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et le silence de son ami fut un supplice pour Albus. Il était cependant à des années lumière d'être aussi mal qu'avant. Tout allait bien mieux maintenant qu'il était là, avec lui, et que Scorpius avait osé le rassurer, lui parler.

Scorpius, parler –inconcevable. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Rose dès le lendemain matin.

Scorpius finit par sourire timidement.

\- Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? Pour dormir, je veux dire ?

\- Si tu veux rester pour m'embrasser aussi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Sur ces mots, Albus s'avança vers lui et agrippa les pans de la couette de Scorpius. Il n'osait pas encore tout à fait le regarder dans les yeux, un peu honteux à l'idée d'avoir été si jaloux et de l'être encore. Mais il avait récupéré sa légèreté d'esprit.

\- Je pense que tu peux échanger ta couette contre la mienne, maintenant. Même si celle-ci te va extrêmement bien.

\- Tu me taquines.

\- Si tu te voyais... Tu es vraiment adorable, Scorpius.

Le jeune Malfoy rougit furieusement, ce qui étonna son amant. Devinant que Scorpius devait se sentir soudain vulnérable, il se pencha vers ses lèvres.

\- Moi non plus, je ne t'échangerais contre rien au monde, Scorpius. Sois en sûr.

Et il l'embrassa. Un baiser chargé d'émotions douces, loin de leurs embrassades joyeuses du salon ou de leurs premières fougues. Albus l'embrassait lentement, doucement, pressant ses lèvres avec tout le soulagement et la tendresse qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

Non, il ne l'échangerait pour absolument rien au monde.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir ouvert plus tôt, dit-il.

\- Je suis désolé d'être aussi empoté avec les mots, répondit Scorpius. Je les lis avec tant de facilité mais les employer, c'est autre chose.

Albus sourit avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur son nez. Scorpius enroula instinctivement un bras autour de sa taille et l'accueillit sous la chaleur de sa couette.

L'amour était un sentiment étrange. Tant de doutes pour si peu de choses. Et tellement d'émotions incroyables pour de si petits gestes. Le sourire de Scorpius, ses doigts dans son dos, la teinte toujours aussi vermeille de ses joues. La lueur dans ses yeux gris. Son mélange d'assurance et de vulnérabilité. Et cette précieuse tension entre eux. Il avait l'impression d'imploser de bonheur.

Venant le prendre par les hanches, Albus l'entraîna vers le lit en veillant à ce que son ami ne tombe pas dans cette entreprise. Puis défit doucement la couette de ses épaules pour la déposer par-dessus la sienne.

\- Là. Mes draps vont être bien plus chauds, maintenant.

\- Tu acceptes vraiment que je dorme avec toi ?

\- Évidemment. Je ne veux pas perdre une seule nuit. Donc ravale ton air de chien battu et glisse-toi dans mon lit sans tarder.

\- C'est demandé si gentiment.

\- S'il te plaît.

Le petit rire de Scorpius le soulagea et Albus le précéda dans le lit, le regardant se déshabiller lentement. Quand le jeune Malfoy ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtements, ce dernier éteignit la lumière de sa baguette et vint se coller à lui avec une spontanéité apaisante. Et l'obscurité les laissa en tête à tête avec leurs souffles chauds et l'attente dévorante.

Leurs mains tâtonnèrent dans le noir, se trouvèrent. Les doigts de Scorpius s'aventurèrent sur ses lèvres pour les effleurer puis sa bouche vint les remplacer. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes. Leurs lèvres s'attardant sur celles de l'autre avec un sentiment de certitude nouveau et grisant que la pensée du lendemain matin n'effrayait plus.

Albus caressa le visage de son ami, le découvrant au rythme de leurs baisers. Les lèvres de Scorpius avaient le goût des framboises qu'il avait grignoté au dessert et le jeune homme les savoura. Il dégustait tout autant les mouvements lents de leur corps qui venait à la rencontre de l'autre sous les couvertures.

Il regretta presque de ne pas être aussi déshabillé que Scorpius, mais sa conscience lui souffla que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Petit à petit. Sinon il ne donnerait pas cher de l'état de son cœur au petit matin.

Il se lova toutefois contre le jeune Malfoy jusqu'à vouloir se fondre en lui et glissa une jambe entre les siennes. Ses hanches jouaient contre le début d'érection qu'il pouvait sentir tout contre lui tandis que ses doigts s'attardaient sur le bas de son dos. Albus était au paradis. En sentant Scorpius frissonner, il posa son front sur le sien et s'arrêta.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit-il avec retenue. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis ton nom pour ce jeu stupide de l'Armoire et que Rose m'ait aidé à tricher... Je... Ce n'est vraiment pas un hasard que tu y sois allé avec moi.

Face à son silence, Albus se maudit. Mais il ne comptait pas lui mentir plus longtemps. Il avait orchestré cette rencontre dans l'Armoire et il l'assumait.

\- Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et j'avais besoin de savoir. C'était complètement stupide, mais c'était notre dernière année et j'avais peur de ne plus jamais te revoir à cause de nos parents, de ce qu'on fera plus tard, de nos études... (Face au silence qui s'éternisait un peu trop à son goût, Albus ajouta :) Dis quelque chose.

Le jeune Malfoy soupira.

\- J'ai détesté ces regards sur nous, Al, murmura-t-il doucement. Mais c'est tout. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été envoyé là-dedans avec toi si ça peut te rassurer.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Merlin, Albus, je n'aurais jamais tenté ma chance, pensant que je n'en avais aucune... Regarde où ça nous a mené. Tu es chez moi. Et on s'embrasse. Comment pourrais-je le regretter ?

Scorpius l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et Albus y sentit un sourire. Puis les mains de son amant passèrent avec tendresse dans ses cheveux, essayant de les dompter en pure perte, avant de descendre sur son visage pour continuer leur exploration.

Électrisé, il n'osa plus bouger de crainte que les caresses ne cessent. Son souffle se coupa quand son amant redessina lentement les traits de son nez, de son menton, de ses pommettes. Tous ses gestes étaient délicats et attentionnés. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir un peu de lumière afin de se plonger dans les yeux gris de Scorpius en cet instant. Tout.

Son ami passa ses mains sur ses épaules et voyant que celles-ci poursuivaient leur chemin vers le bas, il frissonna d'anticipation. Les doigts de Scorpius se glissèrent finalement sous son t-shirt, où Albus put goûter à leur chaleur et ne s'arrêtèrent que dans son dos, légèrement sur ses fesses. Il ferma les yeux en émettant un petit son étouffé, désirant plus, désirant à la fois prendre plus de temps.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Scorpius se pressa seulement contre lui.

\- Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir faire ça un jour, murmura-t-il timidement. Découvrir ta peau. Sentir tes mains sur moi. T'embrasser. Dormir là, avec toi. Te ramener à la maison. Depuis trois ans, Albus. Trois ans. Cet après-midi, tu m'as dit être heureux. Je le suis aussi. Je suis tellement heureux.

 _Merlin._ Comment résister à une telle déclaration ? Il ne se sentait non seulement touché par de tels mots, mais touché par le fait que Scorpius le dise avec une certaine franchise, loin de sa réserve habituelle.

\- Trois ans ? répéta Albus sur les lèvres de Scorpius avant que celui-ci l'embrasse furtivement.

\- Ne ris pas.

\- Je ne savais pas... Je ne pourrais pas te dire que ça fait aussi longtemps. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé –sûrement en lien avec la manière dont tu manges tes framboises, un beau matin ça m'a électrisé et ça ne m'a plus quitté. C'est là aussi. Depuis un petit moment déjà.

Il posa une main sur le cœur de Scorpius, à même sa peau nue et il sentit son amant se détendre.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si secret, aussi longtemps, dit tout bas Scorpius. J'aurais dû te parler de plein de choses. D'Elliot, de mes préférences, de toi. J'aurais dû. Et je ferais des efforts à l'avenir.

\- Tu es _toi_ , Scorpius. Je ne te dirais pas que ce n'est pas frustrant parfois mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu changes. C'est ainsi que je t'aime.

Albus se mordit les lèvres, étonné par son propre aveu qui avait traversé ses lèvres aussi naturellement. Son cœur tambourinait si fort que c'était impossible qu'il ne soit pas entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Néanmoins, un soupir de soulagement lui répondit et un nez vint se blottir contre sa gorge. Scorpius murmura quelque chose en retour contre sa peau.

Des mots inaudibles, mais ce fut l'évidence. Par le langage du corps de son meilleur ami, par la tendresse et la force de l'étreinte qui lui répondit, Albus sut que le jeune homme lui confiait la même chose.

Et les événements désagréables de la soirée lui semblèrent bien lointains, bien désuets, tout d'un coup. Il était enfin complet.

* * *

 **o**

 _24 décembre._

 **o**

Quand Scorpius ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un moment pour se faire à l'étrange félicité qui accompagnait ce réveil. Albus l'enveloppait de toute sa chaleur. Il se sentait comblé, heureux, plein d'espoir. Un bras le retenait à la taille de manière possessive et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Dans sa nuque, un souffle chaud lui rappelait les baisers échangés dans la nuit et ne lui donnait qu'une envie : recommencer au plus vite.

Il osait à peine réaliser qu'il n'avait pas rêvé l'instant de la veille, leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre pendant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il osait encore moins réaliser qu'Albus lui avait confié ses sentiments.

C'était un matin parfait. Le lit était chaud. Le silence était reposant. Il avait des souvenirs déjà plein la tête. Et il s'attendrit ; Jamais il n'avait dormi aux côtés de quelqu'un avant aujourd'hui.

 _Salazar_ , réalisa-t-il soudainement comme un coup de tonnerre. Albus lui avait _vraiment_ dit qu'il l'aimait. Il en avait encore le cœur délicieusement retourné et tout palpitant dans sa poitrine. Scorpius avait guère bien réussi à lui répondre, tant il s'était senti intimidé, ébranlé, chanceux. Albus l'aimait et il le lui avait dit sans la moindre trace d'hésitation.

L'horloge indiquait les neuf heures et la lumière matinale filtrant à travers la fenêtre attira vraiment son attention. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés et laissaient deviner un matin particulièrement froid. Il se dégagea doucement des bras d'Albus. Se pouvait-il que... ?

Scorpius se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre avec des yeux pétillants, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait découvrir. Cette sensation et ce silence unique en son genre lui étaient familiers. Il avait cinq ans de nouveau.

La neige était tombée en abondance pendant la nuit et avait recouvert entièrement les alentours, ce qui expliquait le froid intense hors du lit. Le jardin était recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc immaculé. L'avant de la maison sur laquelle donnait la chambre d'ami paraissait désert. La voiture avait été rentrée et le chemin en gravier était invisible. Aucun chat n'était de sorti ce matin. Et son cœur battait si vite.

Il eut un frisson délicieux en imaginant que pendant leurs baisers chauds, le ciel, lui, déposait tous ces petits flocons comme pour lui offrir un cadeau de plus au réveil. Ce n'était plus seulement le matin idéal, c'était également le Noël parfait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Albus, toujours endormi, et ne ressentit aucune culpabilité à le réveiller.

\- Albus. Debout !

Le jeune Potter ouvrit les yeux, un peu déboussolé, et lui lança un regard perdu.

\- Il a neigé, habille-toi ! Allons jeter un coup d'œil !

\- Mais tu es fou. Il fait froid.

\- Al, je ne t'ai jamais vu refuser une bataille de boules de neige...

Son ami sembla soupeser ses mots puis le détailla de la tête aux pieds d'un air flatteur. Scorpius se souvint très vite qu'il était si peu habillé. Il n'était habituellement pas pudique et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Albus le voyait ainsi, mais avec les événements récents, il rougit, lui tira la langue et attrapa ses vêtements de la veille pour se rhabiller à la hâte.

\- Ne te rince pas la vue. Debout !

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne voudrais pas plutôt rester ici au chaud et continuer ce qu'on a commencé cette nuit ?

Scorpius ignora cette idée tentatrice et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il dénicha deux-trois vêtements chauds et les lança à son ami.

\- Debout, j'ai dit. On reviendra ici après, ça n'en sera que meilleur.

\- Si tu promets de me réchauffer encore une fois, je ne vais pas hésiter.

\- J'ai même une meilleure idée que ça...

Scorpius lança un regard entendu vers la salle de bain attenante et Albus ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il souleva aussitôt les couvertures comme boosté par l'idée, tandis que le jeune Malfoy leva un sourcil amusé. Au petit matin, son ami ne portait plus qu'un caleçon rouge et or.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ce qui remonte à plusieurs heures, tu n'étais pas aussi dénudé, se moqua-t-il.

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses... Tu es juste une vraie bouillote, Scorpius.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dit.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air décontracté.

\- Bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas difficile, c'est bien la première fois que je dors avec quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna son meilleur ami en enfilant désormais son pull.

Il acquiesça. Après les événements de la veille, Scorpius avait pris la résolution d'être un peu moins secret. Albus l'observa tendrement puis se leva pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Merci de cet honneur.

\- Et tu n'as pas intérêt de t'en vanter partout ou je raconte à qui veut l'entendre que tu as des sous-vêtements aux couleurs des Gryffondors !

\- Ok. Tu sais quoi ? Pas de pitié dans cette bataille de boule de neige. Tu vas morfler !

Albus lui donna un coup de coude et accéléra le pas vers la porte. Scorpius tenta de le rattraper mais se retrouva à lui courir après dans les escaliers en riant. Il rit d'avantage quand son ami chercha son chemin dans le hall, encore impressionné par la surface du rez-de-chaussée.

En les entendant, Astoria passa une tête curieuse par la porte de la cuisine et esquissa un grand sourire.

\- Si c'est pour le petit déjeuner, c'est ici. Si c'est pour la bataille de boules de neige, c'est par là-bas.

Elle désigna la véranda et leur adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Vous ne serez pas seuls... Les autres hommes de la maison sont déjà sur place, dit-elle en resserrant les mains sur sa tasse de thé. Ne m'en voulez pas si je ne me joins pas à vous, je me sens un peu barbouillée.

Albus, qui avait stoppé sa course, la remercia chaleureusement. Et tandis que son ami était toujours intimidé, Scorpius déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et prit les devants jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison.

\- Et n'oubliez pas vos manteaux ! s'écria Astoria avant de les voir disparaître.

Une fois dans la véranda, Scorpius avisa le jardin. Conformément à ce qu'avait dit Astoria : son père, Blaise et Elliot étaient déjà là et en plein combat survolté. Le jeune Malfoy échangea un regard avec Albus.

\- Ca ne te gêne pas si on se joint à eux ?

\- Non. (Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Potter.) Comme ça, cet Elliot verra peut-être de quel bois je me chauffe. Surtout s'il s'approche un peu trop près de toi.

Scorpius rit de bon cœur et leva sa baguette. _Accio_. Il attrapa l'écharpe appelée au vol et l'enroula soigneusement autour du cou d'Albus. Ce dernier se laissa faire avec un sourire rêveur.

\- Fais comme bon te semble mais ne tombe pas malade. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te faire pendant ces vacances.

\- Salazar, Scorpius, ne dis pas des choses comme ça ou je te remets dans le lit illico-presto.

\- Seulement si tu m'attrapes.

Le jeune Malfoy enfila son manteau et se lança dans le jardin sans attendre une réponse. Il cueillit de la neige au passage et lança une boule de neige sur son meilleur ami resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Puis il s'en prit une en plein visage de la part de son père en retour. Celle-ci, il ne la vit pas venir et le rire d'Albus qui résonna à ses oreilles ne lui parût jamais aussi joyeux.

\- Alors comme ça on a des cibles en plus ? lança Blaise en jouant avec une boule de neige dans ses mains. Parfait.

\- On joue comment ? demanda aussitôt Elliot. Adultes contre enfants ? Comme avant ?

\- Vous trouvez que vous avez encore l'air d'enfants ? fit Draco en envoyant une boule sur l'épaule du fils Zabini.

\- Hey ! s'indigna ce dernier. Alors, comment on procède ?

Chaudement habillé, Albus rejoignit Scorpius et se mêla à la joyeuse bande.

\- Je me mets avec Albus, dit Scorpius.

\- Ah non, répondit le concerné avec un sourire fourbe. Tu m'as réveillé et comme promis tu vas le regretter.

\- Je me mets avec Potter, alors, lança Draco Malfoy en le prenant par les épaules avant de désigner tour à tour les autres participants. Contre vous trois.

* * *

Albus ne put rien cacher de sa stupeur et ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui fit rire Scorpius –et le jeune homme remarqua très vite que ce dernier ne dit rien pour lui venir en aide.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? lui lança Malfoy en levant un sourcil surpris. Tu préfères être contre moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

\- Bon alors c'est décidé.

\- Tu as fini de le traumatiser ? se mit à rire Zabini. Déjà qu'il va perdre avec toi...

\- Ai-je perdu une seule fois contre toi, Blaise ?

\- Joker. Mais nous sommes trois cette fois et ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous faire des cadeaux.

\- C'est Noël pourtant, sourit Draco. 5 points pour la tête, 3 pour tout ce qui est dos et épaules, 1 pour les jambes. Magie interdite. Les points s'affichent sur la véranda. Tout le monde a compris ?

Draco fit apparaître les scores à zéro sur les vitres de la véranda en question et commença à se reculer de manière calculée. Il jeta un tel regard à Albus que celui-ci déglutit –soudain le père de son meilleur ami lui semblait très impressionnant, bien plus que sur le quai ou que dans la voiture. Il semblait prendre cette bataille de neige très au sérieux.

\- Ne nous fais pas perdre, Potter.

\- Bien mon capitaine, s'entendit-il répondre malgré lui.

Blaise se mit à rire.

\- Je l'aime bien, ce petit.

\- Ne me le casse pas, hein Pa', ajouta Scorpius avec un soupir amusé. J'en ai besoin.

\- C'est plutôt à ton équipe qu'il faut dire ça...

Sur ce, Draco ouvrit les hostilités et Albus se baissa de justesse pour éviter la boule de neige que Zabini avait gardé bien au chaud dans son dos depuis le début de la conversation. Toutefois, il s'en prit une dans les jambes de la part du fils quand il se redressa. Au moins, Scorpius semblait plutôt viser son père pour l'instant.

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. S'il était intimidé d'être dans l'équipe de Draco Malfoy, il ne comptait pas perdre pour autant.

Il prit lui aussi du recul et cueillit de la neige pour se faire une petite réserve. Il chargea ensuite avec détermination.

Elliot dans la nuque ; _Yes !_

Scorpius sur l'épaule ; _Trois points_.

Elliot de nouveau, dans les jambes cette fois, ce qui le fit tomber ; _Double yes !_

Albus prenait grand plaisir à viser et ses cibles peinaient à l'éviter. Il n'était pas mauvais du tout et il le savait. Le Serpentard marqua encore quelques points avec un assaut sur Elliot et décida de viser ensuite son père qui, lui, se déroba habilement et le visa en retour avec une minutie si parfaite qu'il se prit la boule de neige sur le front.

\- Aïe !

Sans l'avoir entendu s'approcher, Drago Malfoy arriva à ses côtés et envoya une boule de neige dans la tempe de Zabini.

\- Voilà comment on récupère ses points ! Mais si tu peux : évite Blaise, vieux comme il est, il est bien rôdé.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! Je suis aussi jeune que toi, vieille branche !

La boucle de neige de Zabini frôla l'épaule de Draco et celui-ci lui répondit en l'atteignant une seconde fois au visage. Albus se mit à rire et tenta de retrouver le rythme.

Scorpius choisit ce moment pour entrer dans sa ligne de mire et Albus ne renonça pas à sa promesse : il le bombarda. Son ami évita l'attaque avec allure mais une énième boule explosa enfin dans ses cheveux blonds, rapportant cinq points supplémentaires. Le jeune Potter poussa un cri victorieux avant de se retrouver totalement muet en plein milieu, soudain privé de sa voix et de tout bon sens.

Scorpius secouait ses cheveux d'une manière si sensuelle qu'Albus ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, complètement hypnotisé. Oubliée, la bataille de boules de neige. Il avait plutôt envie de plaquer Scorpius sur le sol devant tout le monde.

\- Et arrête de rêver ! fit Draco en le poussant pour éviter une attaque surprise de la part de Blaise.

\- Désolé... Je...

\- Tu fantasmeras sur mon fils plus tard. Aies le sens des priorités, un peu !

Albus rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Et Scorpius trouva sa revanche –ce qui ne fut pas difficile puisqu'il resta quelques secondes totalement interdit suite à l'interruption de Draco. Le jeune Potter fut touché au torse. Son amant lui adressa un clin d'œil et Albus se reprit, comprenant que Scorpius s'était bien joué de lui. Cette famille... Cette famille courrait à sa perte et il s'en moquait bien –il en était même ravi.

La bataille continua de longues minutes, à un rythme effréné. Chacun s'essoufflant, riant, criant, attaquant ou pestant contre les règles. Il recommença à neiger quand Albus sentit la fatigue et le froid le mordre pour de bon. Il se reposa un instant derrière un des arbres de la cour afin de reprendre sa respiration.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était désormais mais le score affichait 103 à 98 en leur faveur et Albus n'était pas prêt à montrer au père de Scorpius qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Il se ressaisit et contourna l'arbre pour se retrouver face à un Scorpius au sourire malicieux, une boule de neige dans les mains.

\- Mais où vas-tu comme ça ? taquina-t-il. Alors. 5 points et mon équipe vous rattrape ou je te rate ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te corrompre avec un baiser, Scorpius ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me dire...

\- Apparemment ton père n'a aucun souci à ce que je fantasme sur toi, mais je dois garder le sens des priorités !

Son attaque prit Scorpius de court et lui toucha l'épaule. Mais Albus fut tout aussi surpris quand son ami lui répondit.

\- Ah je le savais ! Traître !

Il visa les jambes avec tant de force qu'Albus recula, heurta une racine à travers la neige et tomba à la renverse. Il explosa de rire, surtout quand Scorpius apparut dans son champ de vision avec un air inquiet.

\- Ça va ?

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et Albus se massa l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire.

\- Je me suis cogné mais rien de grave.

\- Tant mieux... Je ne te veux ni malade ni blessé.

\- Je crois même que je suis au paradis.

\- T'es bête.

Les mains gantées de Scorpius vint lui prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Et je t'aime tellement, Albus.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes sans attendre une réponse et Albus se surprit à hoqueter de surprise. Mais ses sens prirent rapidement le dessus, il passa tout naturellement son bras derrière la nuque de son ami et approfondit le baiser le cœur battant.

Ses yeux gris, plantés dans les siens. Et cette bouche, lui murmurant de tels mots, à voix haute cette fois.

Totalement irrésistible.

Et il avait bien envie que ces baisers deviennent une habitude. Il était archi-prêt pour les accueillir toutes les cinq minutes si tel était le désir de Scorpius.

\- Retrouvons les autres, murmura Scorpius contre ses lèvres. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de capituler avec l'ennemi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'aida à se relever.

Cependant Albus le retint doucement par la main, ignorant la bataille qui faisait toujours rage et où les deux Zabini se disputaient sans faiblir Draco Malfoy. Son ami se laissa faire et Albus revint vers ses lèvres sans même une pensée de plus.

\- Tu es gelé, murmura le jeune Potter.

\- Pas autant que toi, tu commences à avoir les lèvres violettes.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement et Albus se cala contre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- Mais je peux arranger ça avec quelques baisers si tu veux.

\- Est-ce que les Zabini t'ont envoyé pour me distraire ?

Scorpius se mit à rire et ses dents emprisonnèrent sa lèvre inférieure et le mordillèrent tout doucement. Albus plongea alors ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et l'embrassa pleinement, déjà en manque, complètement accro. Le froid n'était plus aussi acéré maintenant qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur avec une telle ferveur.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses lèvres diriger le rythme de baiser et dégustant les doigts glacés de Scorpius qui caressaient sa nuque.

Puis un tout petit bruit attira son attention et Albus s'arrêta immédiatement.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Attends, chut. Tends l'oreille.

Le jeune homme s'attendit à ce que Scorpius recommence à l'embrasser quand celui-ci revint vers lui, mais il l'enlaça tendrement et attendit comme il l'avait demandé.

Seul le silence leur répondit.

Tandis que son ami jouait légèrement de son nez contre sa joue, Albus ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait vraiment entendu quelque chose ou si son imagination lui avait joué un tour. Il fut reconnaissant cependant à Scorpius d'attendre, d'écouter, de ne pas lui faire remarquer que peut-être il s'était trompé, bénissant sa patience. Pas un instant Albus n'aurait aimé imaginer un « et si » dans le cas contraire.

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, un petit couinement retentit et leur parvint de derrière un arbre.

Scorpius se redressa sur le champ et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- On dirait un chaton.

\- Tes chats sont peut-être de sortie ?

\- Pas par ce temps... Et puis, nous n'avons pas de chatons...

Le jeune Malfoy mêla ses doigts aux siens et suivit le couinement avec attention. Ils contournèrent leur arbre, puis un deuxième plus loin.

\- Il est minuscule !

Au sol, une petite tache noire roulée en boule. Seule sa petite gueule rose était visible quand il couinait. Scorpius s'élança de suite pour prendre le chaton dans ses mains afin de le réchauffer et lâcha un juron quand Albus s'approcha.

A côté était resté un second chaton tout blanc, totalement invisible dans la neige. Il se tenait complètement immobile, replié sur lui-même. Albus retint son souffle en s'accroupissant. Il pouvait voir que la neige avait gelé dans son pelage.

\- Vivant, soupira Scorpius après l'avoir pris également contre lui. Il bouge un tout petit peu et je sens un faible pouls...

\- Rentrons vite, il faut le réchauffer.

\- Je vais mettre mon père au courant. Viens.

Le jeune Malfoy lui confia le chaton en bonne santé avant de prendre la direction de Draco, qui se prit aussitôt une boule de neige dans le visage pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille en voyant son fils accourir vers lui d'un air affolé.

\- Encore un chaton, Papa ! Il n'est pas en bon état, il est gelé...

Son père arrêta immédiatement les scores et précéda son fils dans la maison sans plus de question.

Les Zabini s'arrêtèrent de charger comme un seul homme et se concertèrent du regard. Après une minute, Blaise suivit les Malfoy à l'intérieur. Le jeu était terminé sans plus de cérémonie –Draco Malfoy et Albus Potter toujours en tête. Et Albus s'avança timidement vers Elliot, la petite créature toujours contre lui. Il avait enveloppé le chaton noir dans son écharpe pour lui procurer un peu de chaleur.

\- Toi aussi ? demanda Elliot en venant dans sa direction.

\- Oui, mais celui-ci semble aller bien.

Albus oublia sa rancœur envers le jeune homme et le laissa se pencher vers le chaton pour lui caresser doucement la tête.

\- C'est... courant ? fit Albus. Je veux dire de trouver des chats par ici ? Scorpius a dit que c'était « encore un chaton ».

\- Scorpius ne t'en a pas parlé ? s'étonna Elliot. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont autant de chats. Les Malfoy sont connus dans le village d'à côté pour en prendre soin et les garder alors... oui. Ca arrive. Je pense que certains le leur abandonnent volontairement.

\- Mais c'est horrible...

Elliot hocha tristement la tête.

\- Ce qui me met le plus en colère, c'est que je ne pense pas que votre trouvaille soit un accident non plus. Avec Noël qui approche... On devrait demander à Astoria s'il y a un panier devant la porte d'entrée. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont eu leur Loki... Abandonné dans une corbeille en osier sur le perron.

\- Les gens sont... sont complètement inhumains. Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je peux le prendre ?

Albus le laissa lui prendre le chaton des bras, le gardant au chaud dans l'écharpe, et observa le garçon gratter légèrement le cou de l'animal.

\- Tu devrais aller retrouver Scorpius. Vu l'état incertain de l'autre chaton, il aura sûrement besoin de toi.

Vu le regard entendu et le sourire qu'il lui adressa, Albus ne le détesta soudain plus du tout. Il _savait_ et semblait en quelque sorte approuver la situation.

Il soupira de soulagement et le remercia. Il le délaissa dans la véranda et suivit l'écho des conversations jusqu'au salon où Zabini observait le couple Malfoy et leur fils penchés vers le chaton tout blanc près de la cheminée.

\- Va prendre une douche, Scorpius, insista Astoria. Ton père et moi, nous le réchaufferons. Blaise nous aidera sans aucun doute aussi.

\- Mais... Et si...

\- Va te débarbouiller, dit son père d'un ton implacable. S'il y a un « et si », tu ne devrais pas y assister. Nous nous en occupons.

\- Je peux rester, sinon, proposa Albus, obtenant un regard étonné de la part de Blaise.

Astoria qui avait drapé le petit chaton dans une serviette pour le sécher s'adoucit en le voyant mais secoua la tête.

\- Toi aussi, va te débarbouiller. Trop d'agitation ne va pas aider ce petit chat.

Scorpius lui lança un regard perdu. Son amour pour les chats n'avait jamais été un secret pour Albus, même s'il n'avait jamais songé qu'il y en avait autant au Manoir. Le voir dans cet état le troubla. Lui aussi se faisait du mouron. Un aussi petit animal, dans la neige depuis ce qui semblait quelques heures ? C'était impensable qu'il survive...

Ignorant le fait d'avoir un public et que ce public soit la famille de son meilleur ami, Albus ravala ses craintes et s'avança dans la pièce pour lui tendre la main.

\- Allez, viens.

* * *

Scorpius n'hésita même pas une seule seconde. Son père avait raison. Si le chaton mourrait, il n'avait aucune envie de voir ça.

Il saisit la main d'Albus en se raccrochant à son regard et se laissa entraîner hors du salon. Ils croisèrent Elliot, qui leur adressa un hochement de tête, et Scorpius reprit vraiment ses esprits quand il se retrouva de retour dans la chambre d'ami et qu'Albus lui enleva son manteau.

\- Je peux le faire.

\- Je m'inquiète aussi, tu sais...

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un chat arrive chez nous dans un piètre état, soupira Scorpius. Pas aussi petit, certes, mais ce n'est pas la première fois et on ne s'habitue pas.

\- Si ce n'est pas la première fois, ne t'inquiète pas et laisse tes parents faire. Ils ont sûrement l'habitude. Et puis la magie peut faire des miracles qu'il n'y a pas chez les moldus.

Scorpius ferma les yeux quand Albus posa son front contre le sien et quand ses pouces caressèrent doucement ses joues. Il se sentit aussitôt mieux. Protégé, rassuré, aimé. Un tout nouveau sentiment, encore plus puissant et plus profond que leur amitié. Il se laissa aller contre son ami avec un petit soupir.

\- Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de t'aérer l'esprit. Je suis sûr que quand on descendra tout à l'heure, tout ira bien. D'accord ?

Albus fit un pas en arrière et se défit de son manteau d'un geste adroit.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une douche ce matin ?

\- Techniquement... je n'ai rien dit, j'ai tout simplement regardé une porte, sourit Scorpius.

\- Ouais, ouais. En tout cas, tu es totalement libre de te joindre à moi...

Albus lui lança un regard éloquent puis pris le chemin de la salle de bain. Resté dans la chambre le cœur battant, Scorpius entendit l'eau de la douche se mettre en route. La porte, elle, était restée ouverte comme une invitation.

Mais Albus était-il sérieux ? En avait-il envie ou jouait-il ? Scorpius décida de le prendre aux mots. Il avait décidément besoin de penser à autre chose et il avait désespérément envie de _ça_. De lui.

Il enleva sa veste, ses gants, son écharpe, et s'avança timidement. Là aussi ce serait une première –prendre une douche en couple. Son cœur se mit à battre soudain plus vite quand il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Dans le miroir, Albus désormais à moitié nu lui sourit et Scorpius ne résista pas à l'envie de le dévorer des yeux.

\- Je vois que comme le lit, la douche est assez grande pour accueillir tout un dortoir.

\- Seulement toi et moi ça suffira.

\- Je l'espère bien, je ne partage pas...

Albus lui adressa un clin d'œil taquin, puis enleva son caleçon et entra dans la douche. Scorpius resta totalement interdit à la place de la porte.

Évidemment, une douche ne se prenait pas habillé... Toutefois, même s'il avait lancé l'idée quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait jamais pensé que ce moment deviendrait réel. Et le corps d'Albus l'attirait irrésistiblement –il avait envie de le regarder, le découvrir, le toucher, l'embrasser depuis longtemps. Il avait des épaules plus fortes qu'il n'y paraissait et les lignes de son dos convergeaient parfaitement jusqu'à ses fesses. Ses omoplates bien dessinées lui donnaient envie de les croquer.

Ses yeux descendirent et ne perdirent pas une miette du spectacle tandis que l'eau commençait à ruisseler sur sa peau. Il avait désespérément envie que son ami cesse de lui tourner le dos afin de l'admirer d'avantage.

Scorpius se déshabilla lentement et se glissa sous l'eau à son tour. Sans y réfléchir et suivant ses instincts, il enlaça Albus et plaqua une main contre son ventre. Il le sentit frissonner.

Scorpius embrassa doucement sa nuque et céda finalement à son envie de lui croquer l'épaule, se blottissant tout contre lui, insinuant légèrement une jambe entre les siennes. Il resta lové ainsi, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau et du parfum d'Albus. Il commençait à durcir rien qu'avec leur proximité et ses doigts le démangeaient, le suppliaient de le laisser parcourir son amant sans s'arrêter. Cependant, il se contenta de le garder dans ses bras et de lécher sa peau et l'eau qui dégoulinait dans son cou.

\- Scorpius...

\- Je n'avais jamais fait ça non plus. Dans une douche. Ni prendre une douche à deux tout court, d'ailleurs.

Albus rit doucement et balança sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Scorpius.

\- Heureux d'être ta première fois, dans ce cas là.

\- Pff. Celui qui aura une première fois d'un autre goût, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Je sais. Et j'y compte bien.

Scorpius s'empourpra malgré lui, surpris par la franchise de son ami. Albus se retourna vers lui et enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Leurs hanches se lovèrent d'instinct l'une contre l'autre et Scorpius lâcha une plainte lascive. _Merde_ , il réagissait vraiment comme quelqu'un sans expérience... troublé par les moindres contacts, les moindres effleurements, comme si tout était nouveau encore une fois.

Son esprit ne cessait de lui répéter en boucle : _C'est Albus, c'est Albus, c'est Albus_ , et décuplait par là toutes les sensations. C'était forcément nouveau encore une fois. Il réalisait que trop bien qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, celui qu'il avait toujours voulu dans ses bras. Il réalisait que trop bien sa chance.

Il était amoureux et ce qu'il avait pensé impossible encore quelques semaines plus tôt devenait réalité.

Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux noirs de jais humides et fit un mouvement de vas-et-viens involontaire contre lui, émoustillé par le contact physique qui n'était plus un fantasme. Puis il se reprit presque brutalement, de peur d'aller trop loin au goût de son partenaire.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plaît, murmura Albus. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

\- Mais tu n'as...

Scorpius sentit Albus glisser une main audacieuse entre eux et ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres. Les yeux verts qui lui faisaient face étaient inflexibles.

\- Si tu dis que parce que je suis inexpérimenté avec les garçons alors faut qu'on s'y prenne tout doucement, je te tue, Malfoy.

\- Qui crois-tu convaincre ? Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche...

Il reprit sa respiration et resserra son bras autour de la nuque de son amant quand celui-ci commença un long et lent va-et vient le long de son sexe. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire surpris malgré lui.

\- Ok très bien, _méchant Potter_. Ca te va ?

\- Ne te retiens pas avec moi. Si quelque chose ne va pas, je te le dirai –De nous deux, je suis celui qui sait parler, non ?

Albus conclut sa phrase par un sourire goguenard, fier de sa répartie.

\- Et qui parle parfois un peu trop, même...

Scorpius conclut ses mot en lui embrassant le cou. Il se mit à suçoter passionnément sa peau jusqu'à entendre un petit gémissement sortir des lèvres d'Albus. Sa langue traça un chemin sur sa gorge et sa bouche s'empara brusquement de ses lèvres comme pour lui prouver qu'il comprenait parfaitement et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se moquer de lui. Il le mordit peut-être un peu trop fort quand il sentit le goût du sang glisser sur son palais mais ne s'en formalisa pas, laissant sa langue effleurer ses lèvres pour réparer son péché.

Les doigts d'Albus se resserrèrent autour de lui et se mirent à bouger en rythme avec leur baiser torride. Très vite, les halètements de Scorpius se joignirent à leur dangereux ballet et il attrapa le poignet du jeune Serpentard pour éviter que les choses se terminent trop vite.

\- Attends, s'il te plaît...

Un rire lui répondit sur ses lèvres avant d'être embrassé de nouveau.

Il avait non seulement le cœur à l'envers, mais la tête aussi. L'eau de la douche était brûlante et la bouche d'Albus l'était encore plus. Il devait rêver... C'était forcément un rêve, un excellent rêve même.

Son ami quitta sa bouche pour emprisonner son oreille entre ses lèvres. Sa langue nargua son lobe et ses dents la naissance de sa mâchoire. Les mains d'Albus massaient les hanches de Scorpius et celui avait désespérément envie qu'elles reviennent plus bas, vraiment plus bas entre ses jambes, se maudissant brusquement de l'avoir arrêté.

\- Est-ce que tu me laisses carte blanche pour t'aérer l'esprit ? susurra Albus contre sa peau. Parce que cette douche m'inspire beaucoup, beaucoup...

Malgré la chaleur et la buée environnantes, Scorpius frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Les promesses contenues dans ses paroles glissaient sur lui et dans sa tête avec délice. Il s'était imaginé plus d'une fois prendre les devants dans ses rêveries, être celui qui domine et fait rougir Albus, et le contraire aujourd'hui ne lui déplaisait pas le moindre du monde.

Il hocha la tête et sentit un sourire dans son cou.

\- Merci.

La bouche d'Albus se promena contre sa peau jusqu'à trouver un endroit parfait sur son épaule pour y déposer sa marque. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement, lui qui avait toujours détesté les suçons était prêt à arborer celui-ci aussi fièrement que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Albus remonta pour l'embrasser, rayonnant lui aussi d'une fierté pas le moindre du monde cachée, et lui lança un regard attendri avant de fermer les yeux.

Il mordilla ses lèvres et chercha la langue de Scorpius avec la sienne pendant une longue ronde brûlante avant de se détacher et parsemer sa gorge de baisers bouillants, descendant de plus en plus. Ses mouvements désordonnés étaient guidés par l'envie et le besoin, et son ardeur était contagieuse. Scorpius sentit son corps jouer un savoureux jeu du chat et de la souris avec celui d'Albus. Il se courbait, le frôlait, laissait son ami dans l'attente en s'éloignant aussitôt... Puis revenait inlassablement à la charge, pour se mouvoir contre lui.

Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand la langue de son meilleur ami explora l'un de ses tétons et ses mains descendirent d'elles-mêmes de plus en plus dangereusement vers l'entrejambe de son partenaire.

\- Pas maintenant, l'arrêta-t-il en chuchotant contre son torse. C'est toi qui a besoin de penser à autre chose.

\- Albus...

En entendant son prénom, le jeune homme se contenta de mordiller sa peau et de laisser une traînée brûlante jusqu'à son nombril. Surpris, Scorpius haleta et recula jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur de la salle de bain, entraînant Albus contre lui.

Secoués, ils rirent tous les deux et le rire de Scorpius mourut dès qu'Albus lui mordit l'aine avec ferveur. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge et il bascula la tête en arrière. Regardant le plafond, il eut bien du mal à rester sur ses deux jambes. Ses doigts se glissèrent spontanément dans les cheveux humides d'Albus et son corps poussa contre lui, contre ses baisers et sa vilaine bouche qui l'explorait sans la moindre once de timidité.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent aussitôt que son amant le prit entièrement dans sa bouche avec une lenteur malicieuse et calculée. Sa main se resserra férocement sur la nuque du jeune homme.

Il avait pleinement conscience de tout ce qui était en train de se passer au même instant. La respiration hachée d'Albus et ses soupirs lascifs contre son érection. Sa langue qui le découvrait avec avidité. Son propre souffle complètement déboussolé. Son propre esprit qui décrochait. Sa deuxième main qui se raccrochait vainement au carrelage froid de la douche.

Les sensations étaient délicieuses et il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'un baiser d'Albus dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait connu avec ses anciens amants ; Ce genre de baisers là était encore plus délectable. Albus jouait de sa langue sur lui comme il jouait de ses lèvres sur sa bouche, avec convoitise et passion. A cette allure, les mouvements de vas-et-viens de ses mains couplés à sa bouche allaient l'achever en deux minutes chrono.

\- Al...

Son amant revint taquiner son aine de son nez et de sa bouche tandis que les caresses ralentirent. Mais en bon Serpentard, celui-ci ne lui laissa que quelques secondes de répit, pas plus.

Il ne savait plus qui ou quoi le rendait aussi fou. Leurs corps entraînés par leur fièvre, Albus entre ses cuisses, ou leurs soupirs à l'unisson qui rendaient si bien avec le bruit de la douche. Le rythme s'accéléra de nouveau et cette fois-ci, prévenant le jeune Potter dans un soupir, Scorpius se laissa emporter par la vague.

Et tandis qu'Albus se redressa en suçotant ses lèvres d'un air extrêmement satisfait, le jeune Malfoy se laissa tomber sur le sol carrelé, reposant sa tête contre le mur. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, qu'Albus suivit en s'agenouillant vers lui et venant l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Les mains de Scorpius effleura son ventre et soupira.

\- J'ai besoin de te toucher, Al, ou je vais devenir fou.

Ses doigts descendirent d'avantage et son ami ne l'arrêta pas dans son entreprise. Il se lova contre lui et l'enlaça, se penchant de nouveau vers les lèvres de Scorpius tandis que ce dernier lui rendit son baiser et son plaisir. Un gémissement, un, et une plainte.

\- Oui, oui... Sinon, moi aussi...

* * *

Blaise entra dans le séjour en dirigeant quatre boissons chaudes à l'aide de sa baguette. Il observa son fils et Draco tour à tour, chacun avec une bête sur les genoux. Son fils s'était recroquevillé sur l'un fauteuil, s'occupant en silence de l'animal. Son ami, lui, s'était installé dans le canapé et semblait digérer l'effervescence qu'ils avaient tous connu en sauvant le chaton blanc.

\- Comment ça se passe ?

Draco releva la tête du chaton endormi sur lui et hocha la tête.

\- Bien, il est tiré d'affaire. Sa température est normale, aucune gerçure –Merlin soit loué, et son comportement a l'air habituel pour un chaton. On verra dans les jours à venir s'il y a des séquelles. Et il faudra demander à Pansy de ramener du lait pour chaton, il me paraît encore un peu jeune.

\- Tant mieux. Je m'en occupe dans cinq minutes, pour Pansy.

Malfoy caressa la petite créature avec douceur. Ce n'était décidément pas la première fois que le voisinage moldu leur faisait le coup, mais qui d'assez inhumain pouvait abandonner des chatons à la porte d'inconnus par un temps pareil ? Décidément, ça le dépassait. Si ces gens avaient voulu –rien qu'un peu, qu'ils survivent, ils auraient au moins sonné...

\- Il y a bien un panier à l'entrée, marmonna Astoria en entrant dans le séjour et en déposant le dit objet près de la porte. Encore. Je ne serais pas étonnée de savoir que ce sont les mêmes que la dernière fois...

\- Au moins, ils seront mieux avec vous, dit Blaise.

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! renchérit Draco. Neuf chats au lieu de sept, on n'est plus à ça près, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

\- Vu comme Elliot dorlote le sien depuis tout à l'heure, je pense que ce sera huit, sourit Astoria.

Blaise se tourna soudain vers son fils, un sourcil relevé. Celui-ci n'avait pas pipé un seul mot depuis le début et il était vrai qu'il semblait déjà amouraché du chaton sur ses genoux. Il le câlinait, jouait avec lui, et déposait quelques baisers attendris sur le sommet de son crâne sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les chats, mais avec tous les voyages que l'on fait...

\- En fait ça tombe plutôt bien, hésita le garçon en croisant son regard. A partir de février je serai totalement sédentaire et pour quelques années.

Sous la surprise et l'incompréhension, Zabini se laissa tomber sur le canapé derrière lui. Il dévisagea son enfant, puis Draco à ses côtés qui haussa les épaules en continuant de caresser et réchauffer le chaton blanc.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il parle, cette fois.

\- Moi, si, intervint Astoria en posant une main maternelle sur la tête du jeune garçon. Son professeur de métamorphose l'a engagé comme assistant. Ton fils va devenir le plus jeune enseignant d'Ilvermorny, Blaise.

\- C'est fantastique ! Tu comptais l'annoncer quand à ton vieux père ? s'exclama Zabini en venant embrasser son fils sur les deux joues. Assistant ? Enseignant ? C'est ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Oui, même si je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait ! rougit-il. J'adore cette école et j'y serais nourri, logé, blanchi, pour aussi longtemps que je le souhaite. Je serais assistant pendant trois ans, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Trépagny prenne sa retraite, et je le remplacerai ensuite officiellement. J'ai... J'ai déjà signé mon contrat. Tu... n'es pas fâché ?

Blaise éclata d'un rire sonore et tendit le chocolat chaud de son fils resté sur la table à celui-ci. Il prit ensuite sa tasse de café et trinqua avec lui.

\- Pas le moindre du monde ! Pourquoi le serai-je ?

\- Parce que je ne serai plus _ton_ assistant ?

\- Salazar ! Elliot ! Tu vas être le plus jeune professeur qu'Ilvermony ait eu ! Tu prends ton envol ! Comment ne pourrais pas plutôt être fier de toi ? Tu n'as pas dû être choisi par hasard, c'est un honneur. Même Poudlard n'a jamais eu un professeur aussi jeune. Tu l'as dit à Maman ?

Elliot grimaça et fit un signe de dénégation. Le père sourit tendrement, sachant pertinemment qu'il devra faire lui-même passer le message, comme chaque fois que son fils avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Son ex-femme n'était pas méchante mais elle pouvait avoir des réactions imprévisibles et gâcher ainsi tout le plaisir d'une bonne nouvelle.

Blaise se pencha vers le chaton noir qui jouait avec les doigts de son fils et caressa sa petite tête.

\- Et alors ce chat, du coup ? Lui as-tu trouvé un nom ?

\- En fait, je pensais à Thor ? sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Vu qu'il est arrivé de la même manière que Loki.

\- Eh, c'est une bonne idée ! Pourquoi pas Odin pour le tien, Draco ?

L'interpellé sourit en regardant l'animal lové sur ses genoux s'étirer maladroitement. Il était encore très peu habile sur ses quatre pattes, chancelant tous les deux pas. Il ouvrit sur Draco deux yeux vert curieux et ce fut comme si Malfoy fut conquis par la petite créature. Astoria combla la distance jusqu'à son mari et lui embrassa le front, avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

\- On te parle, mon amour.

\- Pardon, qui disait quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas appeler le blanc Odin ? Elliot pense appeler le sien Thor, fit Blaise.

\- Hum. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais pour tout vous dire, je lui ai déjà trouvé un nom.

Il cueillit le chaton dans ses mains et le présenta à Astoria.

\- Il ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?

\- Oh non, pitié, il recommence... rit-elle, suivie par les Zabini. Pas un nouveau Weasley, je te préviens !

* * *

Albus laissa échapper un petit soupir quand Scorpius passa la main dans ses cheveux. Son ventre commençait à gargouiller. Il était affamé. Mais il était si bien là... dans le lit... la tête reposée sur le torse de son amant. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de quitter cette chambre, quitte à passer le Réveillon entier ici.

Après leur moment érotique dans la douche, ils s'étaient emmitouflés dans le lit pour batifoler encore plus. Comme deux adolescents amoureux, curieux, passionnés. Ils s'étaient embrassés, s'étaient caressés, s'étaient rapprochés. Leur relation avait définitivement passé un cap mais le désir d'Albus était toujours aussi brûlant. Il voulait encore et toujours plus.

Scorpius avait été bien proche de lui faire l'amour quand ils avaient rejoint les couvertures et il avait été bien proche de lui dire mille fois oui, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient eu peur d'être surpris en plein milieu par un adulte venant porter des nouvelles... Même avec une porte verrouillée c'était un moment désagréable à éviter. Tout deux aspiraient à une tranquillité qui semblait infinie, avec des heures devant eux pour savourer l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est là, mais on devrait descendre..., murmura Albus.

\- Tu crois que si on reste encore plus longtemps en tête à tête, on sera découverts ?

Albus eut un rictus en coin.

\- Scorpius... On est _déjà_ découverts. Et là nous sommes même déjà totalement cramés... Mais plus nous attendrons, plus ce sera embarrassant de les regarder dans les yeux.

Il y eut un silence. Albus savoura la main qui malaxait son crâne avec délicatesse et ferma les yeux, laissant ses propres doigts effleurer le torse de son ami. Leurs gestes respiraient la spontanéité. C'était nouveau et familier à la fois, comme si tout avait conduit à ce moment là, à leur relation. Comme si leur amitié n'avait été qu'un préliminaire à un autre sentiment.

\- Tu sais que je n'avais jamais compris que tous mes proches étaient au courant que j'étais amoureux de toi ? demanda Scorpius d'une voix pensive.

\- Ils n'en ont jamais parlé avec toi ?

\- Moi ? Parler ? rit Scorpius. Mes parents savent que j'aime les garçons mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je leur ai confié quoi que ce soit sur mes sentiments, surtout depuis quelques années.

\- Ah l'adolescence, l'âge ingrat, taquina le jeune Potter. Dis-toi que ton père n'a pas attendu pour m'en parler en tout cas, et pour me demander quelles étaient mes intentions envers toi.

La main s'arrêta aussitôt de trotter dans ses cheveux et la voix de Scorpius lui perça presque un tympan :

\- Pardon ?

Albus se redressa pour le dévisager et vint l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Dans la voiture, quand tu dormais, il m'a demandé cash quels étaient mes sentiments pour toi, et si j'étais sérieux, ce que je comptais faire de mon avenir et si je t'incluais dedans.

\- Je vais le tuer, Al, je te jure ! Je vais le tuer ! s'écria Scorpius. Est-ce que tu lui as dit la vérité ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Ce n'était pas si terrible... Enfin, sur le moment j'ai eu l'impression de passer un interrogatoire mais mes réponses ont eu l'air de lui plaire –En fait, je l'aime bien, ton père. Et non, je ne lui ai pas menti. (Il rit nerveusement.) Je ne sais déjà pas mentir à mes parents, tu me vois mentir à l'intimidant Draco Malfoy dont on m'a raconté toutes sortes de choses ? Tu veux ma mort ?

Il se plongea dans les yeux gris envoûtants de Scorpius.

\- Je lui ai dit que je comptais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi et que je t'épouserai plutôt deux fois qu'une si tel est ton souhait.

L'étonnement de Scorpius fit place à un sourire rêveur et adorable, et Albus sentit son cœur fondre –comme si c'était possible qu'il fonde encore d'avantage. Il devenait niais, mièvre, romantique, et il n'en avait rien à faire. Il adorait ça. Il adorait voir toutes les émotions en retour sur le visage de son ami. Il adorait voir ses yeux pétiller aussi joyeusement.

Mon Dieu, lui aussi avait tant et tellement gardé tous ses sentiments pour lui. Scorpius avait attendu trois ans et il n'en avait pas attendu loin de deux s'il devait être complètement honnête.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce temps à déterminer si leur complicité était amicale ou plus, si les effleurements entre eux étaient accidentels ou non, si ces derniers troublaient autant Scorpius qu'ils le troublaient lui. Il n'avait pas menti, il l'aimait tel qu'il était, renfermé sur lui-même et secret, mais Albus était bien content de l'avoir vu se détendre et s'ouvrir au fil des derniers jours.

\- Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi, Albus.

\- Bon alors on est d'accord. A l'avenir, je serai un Malfoy.

Scorpius l'embrassa avec une ardeur qu'il lui rendit sans se faire prier deux fois. Il y avait des mots qu'il risquait de répéter souvent s'il obtenait ce genre de réactions, songea-t-il... Il gémit et roula sur le dos.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on descende, par contre. J'ai faim.

Ils rirent en chœur quand le ventre de Scorpius acquiesça avec un gargouillement.

Ils s'habillèrent à la hâte mais prirent cependant tout leur temps pour descendre les escaliers. Albus nota que Scorpius lui tenait la main avec détermination. Le début de la semaine, où leurs gestes et leurs effleurements restaient timides lui parut loin. Et il ne regrettait pas un instant la rapidité des événements. Il se sentait apaisé de savoir où il mettait enfin les pieds.

Les voix des adultes leur parvinrent du salon et ils devinèrent tout deux à la gaité de leur voix et leurs rires que le chaton semblait avoir bien récupéré. Albus sentit son ami se détendre aussitôt. Son visage cessa d'arborer les légères rides d'inquiétude qui y avaient élu domicile quelques heures plus tôt et il resserra sa main sur la sienne.

\- Hey, regardez qui tombent bien ! s'exclama Draco.

Scorpius tiqua et leva un sourcil, surtout face au sourire en coin que son père affichait. Sans s'en formaliser, Malfoy désigna le petit chaton dans ses mains.

\- J'étais en train d'annoncer que j'avais trouvé un nom à ce petit chat. Je vous présente Albius, le nouveau de la famille.

\- Draco ! hoqueta Astoria en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Draco croisa le regard meurtrier de son fils et son sourire fana légèrement.

\- Je trouvais ça pourtant mignon, non ? Scorpius ? (Face au silence, il rajouta :) C'est un compliment.

\- A ta façon, répliqua Blaise en lâchant le rire qu'il retenait.

\- Pa', je vais vraiment te tuer... marmonna Scorpius en voulant se jeter sur lui.

Albus le retint à l'aide de sa main.

\- Al, laisse-moi.

\- Moi, j'aime bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je trouve ça mignon aussi.

L'atmosphère s'assouplit presque instantanément. Scorpius interrogea Albus du regard mais vit qu'il ne se moquait pas. Le jeune Potter le pensait sérieusement, il était même drôlement flatté qu'on mixe son prénom avec celui de son ami. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé, encore moins pour un animal, et le rendu n'était pas laid.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Il a tes yeux. Et il est aussi calme que toi quand tu étais bébé, Scorpius. Sans parler que son pelage rappelle tes cheveux.

\- _Nos_ cheveux, rectifia le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois le prendre.

\- Mille fois mieux que si Weasley apprend que vous avez un chat à son nom, je pense, s'en mêla Blaise en souriant.

Astoria secoua la tête en soupirant et se leva.

\- Ce qui me fait penser qu'avec tous ces événements, vous n'avez pas encore pris votre petit déjeuner tous les deux. Je vais vous faire quelque chose pendant que vous continuez de débattre.

\- Il n'y a rien à débattre, c'est adopté, répondit son mari. Attends, je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite.

Elle acquiesça et s'arrêta à la hauteur du jeune couple en passant. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres rouges quand son regard s'arrêta sur leurs mains. Prise d'une impulsion, elle embrassa le front d'Albus et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme elle aurait pu le faire à son propre fils.

A sa suite, Draco leur confia le chaton blanc en leur conseillant de continuer à le réchauffer pour être certain qu'il ne soit plus en hypothermie et de ne pas hésiter à jouer avec lui pour faire travailler ses muscles.

Une fois dans le hall, il s'écria l'air de rien :

\- Et félicitations à tous les deux. Je ne dirais pas que nous l'attendions depuis des années, mais un peu quand même.

\- Papa, gronda Scorpius. Si tu déguerpis pas tout de suite, je vais _vraiment_ te massacrer.

Alors que Draco rit et que Scorpius pesta dans son sillage en serra le petit chaton contre lui, Albus sembla récupérer ses esprits. Il rougissait. L'affection d'Astoria l'avait ébranlé, mais il se sentait encore plus troublé face à la joie évidente qu'elle et son mari affichaient à les voir ensemble. Il n'avait jamais pensé être accepté à ce point comme un ami, alors un _petit_ ami... Il n'avait jamais osé l'imaginer.

Il sourit et Albus se rappela qu'ils avaient toujours un public. Il avisa les deux autres personnes de la pièce. Elliot ne leur prêtait qu'une vague attention, penché plutôt sur la boule de poils qui commençait à vouloir explorer les environs, se dirigeant droit vers le sapin de Noël. Blaise, quant à lui, leva sa tasse de café à l'intention du jeune home quand il croisa son regard.

\- Ça, Potter, ça veut dire bienvenue dans la famille.

L'attention d'Albus revint à Scorpius qui avait rejoint la place de son père sur le canapé. Il dévisageait le chaton que son père lui avait fourré dans les bras. Il allait bien mieux et c'était une évidence. La vision du petit chat congelé et replié sur lui-même n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il était parfaitement réveillé, le regard vif, et les yeux plongés dans ceux de son nouveau maître.

Scorpius leva la tête vers Albus quand il s'approcha, puis revint au chaton. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est vrai, en plus... Il a les mêmes yeux verts que toi.

* * *

J'espère que cette quatrième partie vous a plu et que vous êtes prêts pour la prochaine ! :D

 **Manier ces deux-là me plaît énormément**. J'adore manier leurs hésitations, leurs élans, leurs émois adolescents, tout ça tout ça. Je les trouve beaucoup trop mignons ensemble. **J'adore aussi manier Draco Malfoy** , haha. Je le vois typiquement comme le papa poule avec son fils, mais troll sur les bords parce qu'il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher.  
Comme il l'a dit : l'adulte responsable, c'est son fils. Pas lui ;)

Sur ce, je vous dis **à bientôt pour la cinquième** (et dernière cette fois) **partie !**

*Bisous*

 _Slyth_


	5. Tiercé gagnant

_Coucou !_

J'avais promis cette fin bien plus tôt mais les aléas de la vie, ça arrive. Janvier a été un mois pourri et j'ai eu le fameux syndrome nase de la page blanche.  
Mais **la suite et fin est ENFIN là *ouiii***. C'est toujours dans la lignée mignon et feel-good, et au final, si Noël est passé, ça fera très bien l'affaire avec la Saint-Valentin qui approche ;)

 **Merci à vous** , en tout cas, de me lire, de m'écrire, de me soutenir.

Et je vous souhaite un bon week-end, une bonne St-Valentin si vous la fêtez, et une **bonne lecture !**

Avec ce chapitre 5 : vous êtes partis pour des moments en famille, une relation papa-fils plus présente parce que c'est une relation que j'aime énormément. Vous êtes aussi partis pour un moment plus coquin (le **rated M** prend plus son sens que le chapitre précédent ahem)... et des moments romantiques tout plein aussi.

ENJOY.

* * *

 **BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE, POTTER.**

 **Chapitre 05 : Tiercé gagnant.**

* * *

 **o**

 _24 décembre._

 **o**

Le reste de l'après-midi s'épuisa si vite qu'Albus sursauta quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit pour annoncer le premier invité. Il leva les yeux de la table qu'il était en train de décorer avec Eliott Zabini et avisa l'horloge de la cuisine. Il cligna des yeux, un peu interloqué : il était déjà dix-neuf heures, _Merlin_ !

Scorpius releva la tête de sa tarte et montra ses deux mains enfarinées.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller, protesta-t-il immédiatement.

Albus regarda les mains de son ami et retint de justesse un soupir audible.

Depuis leur interlude de la chambre, il n'avait qu'une envie : y retourner et n'en sortir que le lendemain matin... Maintenant que leurs caresses s'étaient montrées plus aventureuses et plus osées, le jeune homme avait bien du mal à ralentir les rêveries sensuelles qui lui traversaient la tête chaque fois qu'il observait son ami.

Et c'était bien difficile de cacher leurs regards ou leurs rougissement dans une cuisine, aussi grande soit-elle, quand tout le monde s'y trouvait.

Simplement l'observer était devenu une étude érotique. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu ces pensées là pour Scorpius –Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient dépassé un certain cap, il ne pensait plus qu'à cela. A lui, à son corps, à le toucher et le découvrir. C'était presque une torture de le reluquer. Les muscles de ses épaules accompagnant ses mouvements pour travailler la pâte de sa tarte étaient bien trop sexy.

Et ses mains, et son regard indéfectible tandis qu'il y ajoutait la crème pâtissière et s'adonnait à l'ornement, et ce sérieux qu'il arborait sur son visage avec tant de naturel. Et son petit sourire satisfait quand il évaluait son avancement... _Merlin_ , Albus avait bien chaud alors qu'il n'était même pas aux fourneux.

Chaque détail était devenu une danse, une séduction inconsciente, qui troublait son esprit.

Il fallait avouer que les seuls moments qu'ils avaient connu en tête à tête depuis le matin avaient été les rares moments à s'occuper des chatons, récemment installés dans une chambre d'amis pour ne pas qu'un accident se produise durant le Réveillon. En soit : de bien trop rares moments à son goût. Quelques minutes par-ci par-là, des baisers langoureux plus volés que dégustés. Les deux jeunes Serpentards se languissaient vraiment d'un peu de solitude.

Ceci dit, les chatons, eux, avaient bien récupéré. Ils étaient jeunes et fougueux, et ils ne dormaient jamais plus d'une heure d'affilée, préférant jouer ensemble et avec ce qui se trouvait à leur disposition. Deux boules d'énergie à l'état pur –ce qui les rassurait tous, autant que ça les épuisait. Chaque baiser échangé dans leur pièce avait été aussitôt coupé par leur sens de la bêtise et un ou deux fous rires.

Vivement cette nuit, vivement le lendemain... Vivement les autres jours.

Albus qui était si friand de Noël était prêt à échanger les festivités contre le lit de Scorpius et sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Je m'en occupe, lança Astoria en s'étirant comme un félin. J'ai fini mes entrées. J'ai même fini tout court, pour être honnête.

Depuis quelques heures, chacun avait trouvé son occupation dans la cuisine. Là aussi il avait découvert une nouvelle tradition chez les Malfoy. Ils cuisinaient toujours en famille pour le Réveillon, se passant de l'aide d'un traiteur ou d'un elfe de maison. Un moment que le couple Malfoy avait tenu à installer depuis le plus jeune âge de Scorpius, lui avait expliqué ce dernier.

Et Albus avait eu la surprise d'apprendre que Scorpius était en réalité un très bon pâtissier, et qu'il tenait ses talents de Blaise qui excellait dans le domaine et qui lui avait donné le goût du travail bien fait –Surtout quand il était question d'une belle tarte à la framboise. Pour couronner le tout, il avait pu voir le célèbre Draco Malfoy mettre la main à la pâte sous ses yeux ahuris. Et ça, ça valait son pesant de gallions en or.

Malheureusement, Albus avait dû avouer à demi-mots qu'il était un cuisinier catastrophique et que personne ne lui confiait jamais quoi que ce soit de peur de s'empoisonner avec le résultat.

Mais il avait pu compter sur Astoria pour trouver la solution et l'inclure dans leur activité. Les Malfoy l'avaient chargé de la décoration de la table et de la pièce. Après avoir fait ses preuves auprès de Scorpius dans le salon, ils lui avaient donné carte blanche. Et le jeune homme savait marier les couleurs et les objets de manière innée et se montrait inventif.

Et Elliot suivait ses directives à lettre. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique, même s'il ne le percevait plus comme un rival. _Place-ça ici, s'il te plaît. Hummm, non, en fait là. M'ouais je ne sais pas. Peux-tu essayer ça plutôt ?_ Il s'amusait bien. Le jeune Potter ne le trouvait plus si exaspérant mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Dans un an ou deux, peut-être.

Malgré l'impatience de retrouver les draps et l'intimité de la chambre, Albus avait passé un très bon après-midi. La bonne humeur régnait au Manoir. Aux rênes de la cuisine, Draco n'était pas un tyran. Il était même plutôt joyeux, comme dans son élément. Le menu du Réveillon n'avait pas avancé à grands pas mais ils s'étaient tous beaucoup amusés. Ils avaient échangé des pics, des anecdotes, des plaisanteries, ils avaient ri, s'étaient chamaillés énormément également...

Dans chaque adulte sommeillait un gamin et Scorpius était effectivement le plus responsable de la pièce.

Dans cette atmosphère, Albus se sentait pleinement heureux et il était déjà certain de regretter la fin des vacances quand celle-ci viendrait. La famille Malfoy était accueillante avec lui, chaleureuse, à un point qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Scorpius et lui échangèrent un regard et il esquissa un sourire rêveur. _Merlin_ , Scorpius était son petit ami. Officiellement. Ils en avaient parlé. Ils étaient totalement sur la même longueur d'onde. _Son petit ami_. Chaque fois que la pensée lui traversait l'esprit, son cœur s'emballait précipitamment. Il avait du mal à le réaliser, encore. Il était certainement le Serpentard le plus chanceux du monde.

\- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé sur le pas de la porte, annonça Astoria. Pansy est là !

\- Hello les monstres ! Alors comme ça la famille connaît de nouveaux membres et on ne m'en informe qu'au dernier moment ? sourit la nouvelle-venue. Merci Blaise de me tenir au courant, vraiment. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi désormais. Pas merci à vous autres, petits Malfoy...

Albus observa l'invitée, non sans cacher sa curiosité. Pansy... _Pansy Parkinson ?_ Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, mais il était certain qu'il n'y avait qu'une Pansy dans l'entourage des Malfoy. Ses parents avaient tellement parlé d'elle avec Hermione et Ron en se remémorant leurs souvenirs d'école que le nom lui était resté gravé en tête. Elle n'avait pas du tout un visage de pékinois, d'ailleurs, songea-t-il.

C'était une femme de petite taille, aussi élégante que la mère de Scorpius mais avec un air malicieux nettement plus prononcé. Elle avait le visage d'un lutin espiègle ; un léger nez retroussé, des cheveux noirs coupés en carré laissant dévoiler des oreilles un peu plus pointus que la moyenne et des lèvres étirés en un sourire en coin spontané.

\- Les chatons sont au second étage, Pansy, répondit Draco avec un sourire. Si tu veux les voir tout de suite, suffit de demander. Blaise va t'accompagner puisque tu lui fais déjà les yeux doux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Laisse-moi saluer votre progéniture d'abord, espèce de vilain. Car je suis _polie_ , moi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Draco l'air de rien et s'élança vers Scorpius pour le serrer fort dans ses bras, ce qui tira une grimace au jeune Serpentard. Albus entendit vaguement Scorpius grommeler quand celle-ci lui pinça les joues comme une tante gâteuse et vit Pansy sourire de plus belle.

L'ancienne Serpentard se dirigea ensuite vers Elliot qui, lui, lui rendit spontanément son étreinte avec un sourire contagieux. De toute évidence, Pansy Parkinson _était_ une sorte de tante gâteuse. Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Puis, son attention s'arrêta sur Albus et celui-ci carra les épaules d'un geste nerveux. Vu les surprises de ces derniers jours, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Elle l'observa de la tête aux pieds puis se tourna vers Astoria.

\- C'est le troisième chaton abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en s'avançant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Hello ! Enfin j'ai le plaisir de te rencontrer, Albus Potter. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'ai pu entendre parler de toi.

\- Hé ! riposta Scorpius. Je crois qu'il a compris, maintenant.

\- D'ailleurs il paraît que les félicitations sont de mises ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Vous êtes beaucoup trop mignons, vous le savez ?

Albus piqua un fard et lança un regard suppliant à Scorpius –fort peu disposé à l'aider, rougissant tout autant que lui.

Draco Malfoy retint un rire, en reprenant son amie :

\- Si tu ne veux pas que Scorpius te _massacre_ toi aussi, je te conseille de t'arrêter là.

\- Bah ! dit-elle en balayant l'air de la main. Il n'y aucune honte à être amoureux. Bon, Blaise, tu m'accompagnes voir ces fameux chatons de Noël ? Il faudrait que je les examine.

Au sourire doux qu'elle adressa à Zabini et à l'expression du visage que revêtit celui-ci dans la foulée, Albus devina qu'effectivement il n'y avait aucune honte à être amoureux et que ces deux là devraient peut-être prendre le propre conseil de l'ancienne Serpentarde à la lettre –si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et que, chatons ou pas, il savait entendre un prétexte quand il en entendait un.

Scorpius se lava les mains et rejoignit timidement son ami.

\- Désolé pour ça. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'on te dit ça... Je réalise que j'ai peut-être beaucoup trop parlé de toi pour que tu passes inaperçu dans cette famille.

D'un certain point de vue, c'était plutôt embarrassant d'être au centre de conversations et de spéculations de gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Pourtant, Albus pouvait bien en avoir pleinement conscience, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement flatté. Le fait que le très réservé Scorpius se soit autant livré sur eux, leur relation, sur lui, faisait vibrer une corde sensible.

Il sourit et embrassa tendrement les lèvres du jeune Malfoy, le prenant un peu par surprise.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment tort, cela dit...

Ils entendirent Draco Malfoy pousser un soupir amusé.

\- Ah la la, cessez de flirter inutilement et au travail ! taquina-t-il.

\- Mais j'ai fini, s'excusa Albus.

Il joignit le geste à la parole. Sa baguette déroula un chemin de table aux couleurs dorées et ajouta la pièce maîtresse : un assortiment de plantes, aux senteurs florales, accompagné de lumières virevoltantes et multicolores rappelant de vraies lucioles.

\- J'ai fini aussi, fit Scorpius en prenant la main d'Albus pour le tirer hors de la cuisine. Il n'y a plus qu'à mettre la tarte au frais, Pa'.

\- Je ne peux vraiment plus jouer au père grincheux ?

\- Après toutes les gaffes que tu as faites, tu es plus un père gâteux qu'autre chose. Et je suis toujours d'humeur _massacrante_ à ton sujet, donc choisis tes mots avec soin.

Scorpius lui tira la langue et sur ce, Draco porta une main théâtrale à son cœur et fit mine de s'évanouir. La famille se mit à rire et Astoria vint enlacer son mari.

\- Touché. Ma réputation de Malfoy tombe à l'eau. Que vais-je faire, Astoria ? dit-il.

\- Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle tombe déjà à l'eau en sachant que tu nous mitonnes un plat avec amour et que tu as un témoin ?

\- Rien ne sortira de ce Manoir, m'sieur, c'est promis, acquiesça Albus.

\- Si tu m'appelles Monsieur encore une fois, je t'ajoute à ce ragoût, Potter. Dis-lui, ma chérie.

Astoria haussa un sourcil d'un air joueur.

\- Veux-tu que je te rappelle combien de temps as-tu mis pour appeler mon père par son prénom ?

Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son mari pour tremper un doigt dans la sauce et la goûter. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna pour venir la prendre par les hanches.

Scorpius en profita pour tirer Albus hors la pièce, prétextant que ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de ça –surtout pour sa santé mentale, et Elliot les suivit bien volontiers aussi. Riant tous les trois, ils prirent la direction du salon et se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé pour une pause bien méritée avant l'effervescence.

* * *

Quand Pansy et Blaise redescendirent, Scorpius leva les yeux de l'échiquier et échangea un regard entendu avec Albus. Il ne leur avait pas échappé que ces deux-là s'étaient éclipsés près d'une heure et que les beaux habits qu'ils avaient revêtu n'en étaient pas la raison. Toutefois, personne ne le releva. Pas même Eliott qui se contenta de réfléchir intensément à son jeu avant de bouger un dernier pion.

\- Echec et Mat, Albus.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Laisse-tomber, se mit à rire Scorpius. Je n'ai jamais gagné contre lui de toute ma vie...

\- Imbattable, répliqua fièrement le Zabini avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alors vous saviez que j'allais perdre ? fit Albus d'un air penaud. Ce n'est pas très gentil.

\- Tu n'aurais pas joué, dit Scorpius. Mais tu t'es bien défendu, je dois l'avouer.

Le jeune Malfoy le regarda d'un air approbateur et laissa courir ses doigts sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. C'était de plus en plus facile de ranger sa timidité dans un tiroir, même en présence de sa famille. Ça tenait aussi au fait qu'il était également de plus en plus difficile de rester loin d'Albus.

\- Eliott n'est pas tout à fait imbattable, s'immisça Pansy en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Il a déjà perdu contre Théodore ! Bon, il faut dire que Théo est un sacré spécimen de Serdaigle qui s'ignore...

\- Ose répéter cela devant Nott et il te provoque en duel, intervint Draco. Il a sa fierté de Serpentard, tout de même.

\- En parlant de lui, j'espère qu'il vient ce soir ?

\- Normalement oui. Mais tu le connais, il n'est pas très sociable.

\- Ah super, j'ai très hâte de le revoir. Et est-ce qu'il sera... accompagné, cette fois ? demanda Pansy avec un clin d'œil.

\- L'invitation a été lancée mais nous ne savons toujours pas, répondit Astoria. Ce sera la surprise.

\- Ce serait une première, en tout cas, réfléchit Pansy à voix haute. Ça me ferait plaisir de ne pas le voir se morfondre dans sa solitude...

\- Mais il nous a dit avoir rencontré quelqu'un, dit Draco. Ce qui est déjà quelque chose en soit.

Scorpius écoutait sans trop y prêter d'attention. Il regardait surtout Albus et ses maudits yeux verts. Il avait envie de plonger les mains dans sa chevelure et de lui donner un baiser sauvage. Oublier tout le reste. Les invités. Le dîner. Les longues heures de conversation. Oui, il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser... Mais pour ça, avoir un public était bien plus intimidant... Il se mordilla les lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amant qui se renfonça dans le canapé et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Qui d'autre sera là ? continua Parkinson. Vous avez été plutôt secrets cette année !

\- Ce sera en petit comité, dit Astoria.

\- Blaise, toi, les trois garnements là, continua Draco. Théodore évidemment. Daphné et sa femme. Et Alias, la meilleure amie de madame ici présente. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà rencontrée ?

\- Une fois, tête de lune, nous avons mangé au restaurant tous ensemble, lui dit tendrement Astoria en se calant contre lui. Et c'est tout, sinon. Ils ne devraient pas tarder, il est vingt heures.

\- Du moment qu'il y a Daphné et de l'alcool, marmonna Pansy. Je suis dans mon élément.

\- Et moi ? sourit Blaise. Je suis de bonne compagnie, non ?

\- Et toi, si tu veux. Mais vraiment qu'un tout petit peu.

\- Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche, l'affreuse.

Scorpius détacha son regard d'Albus quand celui-ci reposa la tête sur son épaule. Il revenait sur Terre, brusquement, se repassant distraitement les paroles des adultes. Bientôt le salon et la cuisine seraient remplis de l'écho des voix et des rires. Le répit n'avait été que de courte durée, mais il était toutefois heureux de ne pas fêter le Réveillon de Noël au milieu d'une grande assemblée. Il n'avait jamais aimé le monde et les réceptions, les fuyant comme la peste au bout d'une heure.

Cependant, si cela le rassurait, il se demandait bien pourquoi les choses changeaient cette année. Il avisa les adultes, comme s'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, mais Eliott pris les devants.

\- J'ai connu Noël plus mouvementé au Manoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe que l'on vieillit, jeune homme, ricana Draco. Te vois-tu à l'approche de ta quarantaine organiser une grande fête comme tu le fais certainement à ton âge ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ah fiston, ne sois pas si confiant, rit Blaise. Attends-toi-même à ce que le coup dur frappe plus tôt que la trentaine !

\- Tant que l'on est jeune dans sa tête, ce n'est pas ça la recette ?

Les adultes se mirent à rire de concert et Pansy lui répondit gentiment :

\- Ça, c'est ce que se disent certains pour faire bonne figure. En vérité, les lendemains deviennent de plus en plus difficiles et au bout d'un moment, il ne te faut plus ni un lendemain ni deux pour récupérer... Mais au moins la semaine !

\- A ce point ?

\- Pitié, pas une semaine, grimaça Scorpius.

Il pensa à tous ses réveils douloureux, et aux fameuses nausées qui l'accompagnaient toujours quand il se retrouvait face à son petit déjeuner. Sans oublier ce fameux pic-vert qui lui fracassait le crâne tous les lendemains de soirée... Un jour lui suffisait amplement pour récupérer. Il n'avait décidément pas envie de vieillir. Il enviait vraiment Albus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, quand on sera aussi vieux, on passera notre vie au lit, pas en soirée, murmura Albus pour lui-seul.

Son estomac fit un looping agréable et Scorpius se pencha à son oreille, des idées plein la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas un mauvais programme... Tu ne veux pas commencer dès demain ?

\- Ce soir, même.

\- Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué...

\- Ça me va.

\- Aïe ! s'écrièrent-ils tout deux à l'unisson en recevant un coussin sur le crâne.

Ils relevèrent la tête pour trouver Draco, rangeant sa baguette l'air innocent.

\- Croyez-moi, je peux faire semblant d'être un papa grincheux autant que je le souhaite si je veux.

\- Laisse-les tranquille, sourit Pansy. A leur âge, les conversations d'adulte, c'est barbant.

Draco s'accouda sur le dos du canapé et balada une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son fils. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel mais ne le chassa pas pour autant. Toutefois, son père ne lui rendit pas son regard, il se contenta d'observer Pansy avec malice.

\- Tu veux dire... tout comme quand tu roucoules avec Blaise sous nos yeux ? C'est de votre âge et nous sommes barbants ?

\- Attention Draco ou je vais être Team Scorpius et je te massacrerais aussi.

\- Scorpius sait très bien que je ne fais que le taquiner, dit Draco. Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît, lui et moi...

Scorpius fusilla du regard Albus quand celui-ci pouffa.

Toutefois, s'il affichait une mine renfrognée, il suffisait qu'Albus se mette justement à rire aux plaisanteries de son père pour que Scorpius se détende. Bouder n'était qu'une façade. Au fond de lui, il prenait ces marques pour de l'affection –car c'étaient bien ce qu'elles étaient. C'était de l'amour, de la tendresse. Il n'y avait pas que les accolades et les mains dans les cheveux entre son père et lui.

Il y avait une complicité, un humour bien à eux, ils savaient se comprendre d'un mot, d'un regard. Ils connaissaient les limites à ne pas franchir. Même si, pour être honnête, le coup du chaton et le coup de l'interrogatoire d'Albus lui restaient encore un peu en travers de la gorge –ou du moins en apparence. Car il était vrai qu'Albius était beaucoup trop mignon.

\- J'espère que tu te rappelleras depuis combien de temps on se connaît à mon prochain anniversaire..., répondit Scorpius avec un sourire en coin. J'ai plein d'idées cadeaux...

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Draco lui sourit en retour et lui ébouriffa d'avantage les cheveux –sachant pertinemment qu'il avait horreur de ça.

* * *

Albus tritura son nœud papillon.

Même en petit comité, Noël chez les Malfoy rimait avec chic. Il l'avait deviné à la décoration de la table qu'il avait dû arranger mais jusqu'à la dernière minute, il n'avait pas pensé à un costume ou une robe de sorcier. Heureusement que Scorpius et les talents de métamorphose d'Eliott étaient venus à sa rescousse.

Il portait une ancienne robe de sorcier élégante de son ami, que le jeune Zabini avait customisé à sa demande. Malgré tout, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu à son aise. Oh, chez lui aussi on se mettait sur son 31 pour le Réveillon, néanmoins, ce n'était pas aussi poussé. Porter les vêtements de Scorpius lui était totalement étranger. Rien qu'à la matière, il pouvait deviner le nombre de gallions qu'il avait enfilé.

Et il n'avait aucun doute : Scorpius les portait bien mieux que lui, ces gallions. Il saluait un à un sa famille et les amis de ses parents avec assurance, s'avançant en terrain connu. Il portait une tenue similaire à la sienne, en noir et blanc, et celle-ci le mettait parfaitement en valeur. Il avait la grâce presque innée qu'arboraient Astoria et Draco en permanence. Le nœud papillon lui seyait à merveille aussi, alors que celui d'Albus lui donnait déjà envie de l'enlever.

\- Personne ne va te manger, tu peux te détendre sans crainte.

Il releva la tête et tomba sur Théodore Nott, selon ses déductions. L'homme venait d'échapper à Pansy qui se l'était accaparé depuis son arrivée. Le pauvre s'était pris une flopé de questions intrusives sur sa présumée relation et la présumée absence de cette dernière. Apparemment, rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient le principe de _vie privée_ chez ces Serpentards.

\- Tiens, ajouta l'inconnu en lui proposant un verre de vin. Je présume que tu es Albus Potter ? Vu que l'on n'a pas daigné me présenter encore, je suis Théodore Nott. Enchanté.

\- Oh, ah. Moi aussi, enchanté.

Il serra la main tendue vers lui non sans être impressionné. L'homme dégageait une toute autre aura que Draco Malfoy ou Blaise Zabini. Ou même que Pansy. Il était plus calme et apaisé, mais il dégageait une intensité également plus sombre. Il sirotait son verre en marmonnant.

\- Ah, Pansy est une vraie plaie. Si tu as une amie comme elle, je te déconseille de lui confier quoi que ce soit.

\- A vrai dire, il est déjà trop tard. Ma cousine lui ressemble un peu et elle ne lâche jamais rien.

Théodore lui adressa un regard désolé et compréhensif.

Rose et Pansy n'étaient pas si différentes, quand il y songeait. L'une comme l'autre aimait se tenir au courant de la vie de ses amis et s'y mêlait sans réserve. Mais lui, n'était pas si introverti quant à sa vie intime. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à se confier à elle. Pas plus tard que ce midi, il l'avait tenue au courant concernant l'évolution de sa relation avec Scorpius. Mais il n'en informa évidemment pas son interlocuteur.

Scorpius s'avança vers eux, les mains prises.

\- Tu as déjà un verre ? Bon, ben celui-ci sera le mien alors... Salut Théodore !

\- Salut Scorpius, comment vas-tu ? J'ai l'impression que tu as continué de grandir ces derniers mois, je me trompe ?

\- C'est parce que tu t'obstines toujours et encore à me voir petit.

\- Ah peut-être... Dis-moi, le bar est sûr ? Pansy ne va pas me sauter une nouvelle fois dessus ?

Scorpius jeta un regard derrière lui, vers le comptoir où les bouteilles jonglaient entre elles, animées par la magie. Le regard d'Albus fut aussitôt attiré par son profil. _Merlin_ , son ami paraissait dans son élément, même s'il savait combien il préférait le calme et la solitude à toute cette euphorie.

\- C'est sûr. Pour cinq-dix minutes au moins, je dirais. Mais elle était impatiente de te revoir, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir !

\- Est-ce que tu apprécies quand elle te pince les joues ?

\- Elle lui fait vraiment ça ! dit Albus.

\- Elle le lui fait toujours, répondit Théodore avec un clin d'œil. Alors, mini-Malfoy ?

\- Je déteste ça autant que je déteste quand tu m'appelles ainsi, grimaça le concerné.

Théodore fut pris d'un léger rire.

\- Pourtant je suis content de te voir, répondit l'homme avec un sourire rusé. Bon, je vais aller me servir un cocktail. Rien de mieux pour l'affronter de nouveau. En passant, j'ai mis tes cadeaux dans ta chambre mais interdiction de les ouvrir avant demain matin, compris ? Certains sont à partager avec ton ami ici présent, évidemment.

\- Je n'ai plus cinq ans... Je sais me retenir ! Quant à Albus, ce n'est plus mon ami mais mon petit ami désormais.

Les joues d'Albus prirent aussitôt la couleur de son vin. S'habituerait-il ? Il aimait que Scorpius l'appelle ainsi. Il aimait se qualifier lui-même ainsi. Les mots avaient une saveur douce, surtout après tout ce temps à espérer, à rêver, à désespérer. Les entendre de vive voix avait quelque chose d'unique en plus.

Théodore ne masqua pas son étonnement et finit par esquisse un sourire attendri.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Pour t'en dire plus qu'à Pansy, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien que les choses évoluent aussi positivement de mon côté.

\- C'est vrai, alors ? Tu as bien rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- Arg, j'aurais dû me taire... Mais oui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et il n'y a rien entre nous. Nous sommes seulement amis.

\- Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est un jeu et une pincée de triche, répondit instinctivement Albus.

Il finit son verre sur le champ quand l'attention de Théodore revint sur lui. Le pire, c'est que l'homme semblait réellement considérer sa réponse. Il hocha la tête.

\- Peut-être... Allez savoir, ça pourrait marcher... J'y réfléchirai. A tout à l'heure. Et buvez avec modération, les tourtereaux. Ne prenez pas exemples sur les vieux bâtons qui vous accompagnent ce soir.

Scorpius prit la main d'Albus et entremêla agréablement ses doigts aux siens.

\- Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

\- C'est une mauvaise chose ?

\- Théodore est un peu brusque avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas normalement. Il n'est pas très bavard non plus avec eux. Mais je suis content. Tout le monde t'apprécie, Albus.

\- T'es sûr qu'ils ne font pas semblant ? Je suis un Potter après tout...

Scorpius se tourna vers lui, l'expression dure et grave. Il soupira, lui donna son verre, et prit doucement son visage en coupe, plongeant ses yeux gris profondément dans les siens. Son souffle se coinça quelque part dans sa gorge.

\- Sûr à mille pour cent.

Son ami eut un instant de réflexion et lui sourit.

\- En quelque sorte, ils te connaissent déjà vu que j'ai déjà parlé de toi. Ne doute pas, tu es vraiment le bienvenu ici. Tu es peut-être un Potter mais tu as un Pass Spécial.

Albus hocha la tête du mieux qu'il put et Scorpius le relâcha. D'un coup de baguette, leurs verres disparurent et Scorpius l'entraîna parmi les invités.

\- Viens. Vu que tu as rencontré Théodore, je n'ai plus qu'à te présenter à mes tantes et à Alias. Reste tel que tu es, elles vont t'adorer. Surtout mes tantes. Je ne connais pas trop Alias moi-même, et ce n'est pas bien grave.

Il suivit le mouvement sans émettre d'objection. Après tout, le fait que son ami ne lâche pas sa main le rendait courageux et prêt à affronter n'importe quel membre de la famille, qu'il soit pour ou contre cette relation et l'affiliation Potter-Malfoy.

Mais il découvrit bien vite que Scorpius avait raison. Personne n'était contre. Et chacun l'accueillait d'un sourire sincère, franc, lui posait une main sur l'épaule ou lui plaquait une bise sur la joue. C'était comme s'il faisait déjà parti du décor depuis de nombreuses années, comme si ce n'était pas son tout premier Noël parmi ces gens-là.

Alors il bafouilla au début, rougissant facilement, puis il se détendit. Il se mit à sourire aussi, à rire, à prendre de petites marques. Toujours soutenu par son meilleur ami et amant qui le touchait l'air de rien, en glissant son bras sous le sien, en plaçant sa main contre ses reins, ou en lui souriant de manière beaucoup trop tendre pour ne pas sentir son cœur battre trop vite en retour.

Quand il l'observait, ainsi, heureux, en couple, avec lui, c'était déjà décidé pour lui. A la rentrée, il ne comptait pas redevenir seulement son ami. Ce serait vrai là-bas aussi. Il lui prendrait la main, il l'embrasserait dans les couloirs, il chasserait ceux bien trop intéressés, il partagerait son lit aussi.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Scorpius quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bar.

\- A des choses vraiment passionnantes.

Il lui sourit de manière évidente et son ami rit.

\- D'accord, je veux bien te croire... Mais sors de tes rêveries, Al, il faut que tu goûtes ça. C'est un cocktail de ma mère, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire.

\- Ne me fais pas trop boire si c'est pour me sortir « _non, Al, ce soir on ne fera rien, j'attendrai que l'on soit sobre »_ , d'accord ?

\- On verra, sourit Scorpius. En attendant, goûte-ça.

Albus avisa le verre plein à ras-bord qui luisait d'une couleur jaune orangée attirante, surplombé de glaçons en forme d'étoiles. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Ça sentait si bon, des arômes de fruits exotiques. Il but une gorgée et s'il reconnut l'attaque du whisky pur-feu, son palais se délecta de toutes les saveurs douces de la mangue, de l'ananas, de la fraise, et d'un zeste pétillant sucré. Il semblait y avoir quelques épices aussi. Un mélange étrange, qu'il n'aurait jamais tenté –lui qui n'aimait déjà pas le whisky pur-feu, mais un mélange absolument divin en bouche.

\- Je le savais. Tu adores ça !

\- Oui. Je pourrais les enchaîner sans les sentir passer !

\- Je croyais que tu avais d'autres projets pour ce soir ? taquina Scorpius.

\- C'est ta mère qui a créé ça ?

\- Oui ! Peut-être que ça existe déjà, mais elle aime faire des mélanges. Elle appelle celui-ci le _Fire Paradise._

\- Il tient bien son nom, surtout si l'on fait ça après une gorgée...

Sa main attrapa la nuque de son ami sans réfléchir et Albus s'empara de ses lèvres pour un long baiser. Les mains de Scorpius s'accrochèrent aux pans de sa robe de sorcier, tirant pour le rapprocher de lui, pour se lover contre son corps, et rit en se détachant.

\- Ok. Je sais d'avance que ce Réveillon va me paraître bien long.

\- Je t'aime, Scorpius.

Le jeune Malfoy se mordilla les lèvres mais les coins de celles-ci frémissèrent de plaisir. Albus ne put s'empêcher d'y plaquer un second baiser sans attendre la moindre réponse et reprit une gorgée de son somptueux _Fire Paradise_.

* * *

Quand ils se mirent tous à table, les vingt-deux heures étaient pétantes et la patience de Scorpius était mise à l'épreuve. Pour couronner le tout, Albus en était à son troisième cocktail et lui-même s'était laissé porter par un mélange à base de bièraubeurre. Ils étaient déjà un peu pompettes, ce qui ne faisait pas partie de son programme. Face à l'humeur de la fête, ils s'étaient montrés tous les deux bien faibles.

A table, il s'était installé entre Albus et son père, et découvrait avec intérêt que Théodore appréciait _réellement_ son ami et était venu s'asseoir spontanément à côté de lui. Il écoutait distraitement leur conversation et il se trouvait que Nott avait réfléchi à cette idée de jeu et de triche. _Définitivement un Serpentard, pas un Serdaigle_ , sourit-il. L'homme lui parlait même de sa nouvelle rencontre, lui en parlait sans filtre, ce qui intriguait fortement Pansy face à eux qui tendait sans honte l'oreille.

Même si le repas s'éterniserait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Scorpius était heureux. Chacun avait sa place, c'était une petite réunion tranquille, aucun faux semblant ni de manière guindée. Pas de buffet froid. Il pouvait être entièrement lui-même.

Astoria servit les entrées et effleura sa tempe d'un baiser doux au passage. Il se sentait bien. C'était infiniment bon d'être de retour chez soi après plusieurs mois à Poudlard. C'était délicieux d'être là avec Albus. Albus, dont il sentait son genou contre le sien et qui avait croisé sa cheville avec la sienne l'air de dire : _A moi_. C'était agréable de retrouver ses parents qui l'aimaient plus que de raison.

Son père lui donna un coup d'épaule affectueux en lui resservant du vin et il lui sourit chaleureusement. Il était à la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin du plat principal, Scorpius avait le ventre plein. Il sommeillait presque tellement il était repu. Heureusement, son père annonça une pause et proposa aux invités de passer au salon avant d'attaquer le dessert. Un soulagement.

Scorpius retint Albus dans la cuisine et quand tout le monde eut disparu de leur vision, il le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ce n'était pas difficile de le convaincre de le suivre, le jeune homme était tout aussi ravi que lui de s'éclipser.

Ils montèrent les escaliers deux à deux jusqu'au second étage et refermèrent la porte des chatons avec un soupir chargé d'anticipation et d'impatience. Personne ne les avait retenus. Et pour l'espace de quelques minutes, ils étaient enfin au calme, en tête à tête.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une minute, j'ai trop mangé, dit Albus en s'écroulant sur le lit.

\- Tu as surtout bien bu.

\- Autant que toi ! Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Mais je dois dire, je ne peux vraiment pas résister à ces _Fire Paradise_ , je suis désolé...

\- Dis-le à ma mère, elle sera ravie !

Scorpius sourit et trouva enfin les chatons réfugiés dans l'armoire qui s'était entrouverte sous leurs tentatives acharnées. Ils étaient tout deux lovés sur de vieux pulls poussiéreux, roulés en boule, et ne chercha pas un instant à les déranger. Un petit répit. C'était beaucoup trop beau.

Il vint s'installer auprès d'Albus et l'observa avec tendresse.

\- Je sais que tu me regardes, murmura son ami en gardant ses yeux fermés.

\- Et je sais que tu sais.

\- Je sais que tu sais que je sais.

Albus rit et Scorpius roula instinctivement au dessus de lui, venant enfin prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un baiser empreint de douceur. Ils partagèrent un gémissement de contentement, comme si le manque s'était étiré sur des jours et des jours et non des heures. Leurs lèvres se redécouvrirent lentement, soigneusement. Trop doux selon Albus qui glissa sa langue, entraînant le jeune Malfoy dans un univers déjà plus torride.

Leurs corps se blottirent sur les couvertures, réduisant la distance entre eux au néant et relayant la soirée de Noël au second plan. Il n'y avait plus que leurs souffles et leurs bouches ensemble, qui s'accordaient désormais à l'unisson sans la moindre maladresse.

Scorpius se détacha pour respirer et posa son front contre le sien, enveloppant Albus de toute sa chaleur.

\- Je croyais que tu n'embrassais pas quand tu avais bu, susurra son amant.

\- Habituellement, c'est le cas... J'évite.

Il sentit les mains d'Albus caresser doucement ses cheveux.

\- Et si tu n'évitais pas avec moi ? Tu peux t'y adonner autant que tu veux, j'en meurs vraiment d'envie aussi...

\- Arrête de me tenter !

Mais un sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres quand il croisa le regard vert mutin d'Albus. _Salazar_ , ces yeux, ce vert, cette étincelle. Il se pencha et, le taquinant, ne lui fit qu'un baiser d'esquimau.

\- Scorpius ! Rah !

Le jeune Malfoy sourit contre sa peau et ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il titilla du bout du nez le sien, caressant avec une lenteur démesurée l'arrête puis la pointe, en fit le tour sous le rire étouffé de son partenaire et laissa finalement ses lèvres interrompre sa course à la limite de sa bouche.

Albus glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Scorpius et le rapprocha d'avantage. Il poussa un juron à voix basse, en venant enfin mordiller ses maudites lèvres.

\- J'ai attendu toute la soirée. Offre-moi un vrai baiser. J'ai _besoin_ d'un vrai baiser.

\- Douce mélodie pour mes oreilles...

Il sentit les hanches d'Albus venir à sa rencontre et il perdit un instant de sa superbe. On ne pouvait éternellement rester le meneur du jeu et il se délecta sans honte des faveurs de son ami, avant de lécher sa lèvre inférieure et de capturer celle-ci d'un baiser passionné, comme Albus le lui avait demandé avec tant d'ardeur.

Scorpius se laissa emporter quand son partenaire inversa les rôles et atterrit sur lui avec un sourire enchanteur. Il y avait un effet totalement aphrodisiaque à être à sa merci. A califourchon sur lui, le jeune Potter l'observa longuement au peigne fin. Ses yeux passèrent attentivement sur son visage, son cou, son torse, le déshabillant, l'imaginant nu et anticipant tout ce qu'il désirait entreprendre. Scorpius se sentit rougir malgré lui.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi la cravate ? dit-il. Ça aurait été drôlement plus facile pour faire ça.

Il attrapa Albus par la chemise et celui-ci se laissa tomber vers lui, venant instinctivement mordre son cou.

\- Plus facile, mais plus cliché, susurra le jeune Potter.

\- Rien à foutre. Les clichés ont du bon.

\- Dans ce cas, n'oublie pas que l'uniforme de l'école _a_ une cravate... Je serai heureux de tester ça avec toi.

La langue du jeune homme traça un sillon brûlant sur sa gorge. Scorpius s'enivrait de sa proximité, de ses paroles et de son parfum, de son bassin infiniment proche du sien et de ses mèches qui chatouillaient son visage en même temps que ses baisers. Une combinaison à lui faire perdre la tête. Plus puissant que n'importe quel alcool.

Il releva à la hâte la chemise de son ami et ses mains avides vinrent parcourir sa peau chaude et légèrement hâlé. _Salazar_ , il avait envie de promener sa bouche ci et là, descendre plus bas aussi, parcourir de baiser ses cuisses, son dos, son ventre. Et effleurer ses fesses, les caresser, et entendre Albus lui dire oui. Il frissonna et réalisa qu'il s'était aventuré loin dans ses pensées quand son ami glissa une main entre eux et saisit délicatement la bosse de son pantalon.

Il hoqueta presque et Albus rit dans le creux de son cou, un son si doux qui se réverbéra soudain jusqu'à son cœur.

Sa bouche revint à la sienne, plus tentatrice, plus vilaine, plus déchaînée. Et Scorpius gémit.

Ils sursautèrent toutefois brutalement quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ils roulèrent sur le côté, essoufflés, rouges jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, déçus d'être encore une fois de plus interrompus.

\- Par Salazar Serpentard !, s'exclama brusquement Blaise en se détachant des lèvres de Pansy. Pansy, arrête, attends. On n'est pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée.

Si Zabini paraissait autant gêné que les deux adolescents, Pansy, elle, regarda par-dessus son épaule et rit de bon cœur en venant enlacer tendrement son Serpentard attitré.

\- Tiens, c'est vrai que je me demandais bien où ils étaient passés...

\- Désolés, marmonnèrent-ils en essayant de se relever du lit.

Scorpius pesta et se rassit aussitôt en réalisant que son érection était toujours bien en place. Jamais il n'avait connu une situation aussi embarrassante.

\- C'est rien, on va simplement trouver une autre pièce, dit Pansy en entraînant Blaise et refermant la porte.

Albus se mit à rire et revint embrasser à pleine bouche le jeune Malfoy.

\- Il était moins une ! Tu verrais la tête que tu fais.

\- Tu n'en as pas une meilleure.

Ce qui était faux. Albus n'était sûrement pas aussi cramoisi que lui, arborant sa fierté habituelle comme si rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. Il avait encore le cœur tambourinant violemment dans sa poitrine quand la porte s'entrouvrit de nouveau et que Blaise passa timidement la tête.

\- Un conseil qui peut vous servir à l'avenir. Apprenez à verrouiller une porte !

\- Blaise ! Va-t-en ! s'écria Scorpius en lançant, en vain, un oreiller sur la porte de nouveau refermée.

Ils entendirent un rire dans le couloir et Scorpius soupira.

\- Je te jure que j'ai normalement le droit à plus d'intimité que ça !

\- Et tu en as de la chance ! Dans ma famille ce serait pire, je t'assure. Et j'avoue qu'on devrait prendre l'habitude de verrouiller derrière nous... Rien que de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si nous étions chez moi... brr.

Scorpius n'osa pas casser l'ambiance en rappelant qu'un Malfoy n'était de toute manière pas très toléré chez les Potter, surtout après l'épisode de la gare. Mais il osa rêver, un tout petit peu. Il se demandait ce que donnait une famille nombreuse, une fratrie, des amis qui passaient toujours à l'improviste. C'était quelque chose de curieux pour lui, d'inconnu. De désordonné. Il avait envie de connaître l'univers d'Albus.

Il était en train de s'imaginer la chambre de ce dernier quand il sentit qu'on lui remettait une mèche en ordre. Un sourire teinta ses lèvres et il releva la tête. Albus était debout face à lui, entre ses jambes. Inconsciemment, Scorpius passa un bras autour de sa taille et vint caler son visage contre son torse.

Albus portait toujours un parfum discret et suave, il inspira à plein poumon tandis qu'un baiser se posa sur le sommet de son crâne.

Les doigts du jeune homme descendirent dans sa nuque, déclenchèrent une ribambelle de frisson, et Albus l'écarta de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement en s'éloignant.

Surpris, Scorpius suivit son regard et tomba sur le chaton blanc qui avait planté ses griffes dans la peau du garçon à travers ses vêtements, tentant maladroitement de grimper à sa jambe. Il fut pris d'un fou rire. L'animal poussa un cri, enhardi, et bondit pour atteindre la hanche. Le jeune Potter anticipa la catastrophe et l'attrapa avant de crier de douleur.

\- Espèce de petit démon, dit-il en le prenant par la peau du cou pour le poser sur Scorpius. Et ne rigole pas, toi ! Ça fait mal !

\- Les chats _sont_ des démons, mon cher Al.

\- Ouais, en tout cas ça prouve que les quatre fondateurs sont contre nous ce soir...

A la suite de son frère, le chaton noir grimpa sur la couverture du lit en se dandinant et Albius délaissa le jeune Malfoy pour se jeter sur lui. Scorpius en profita pour se lever et embrasser son ami sur la joue.

\- Ou bien ils essaient de nous dire qu'on a tout le temps pour ça... En attendant, on devrait peut-être _vraiment_ fêter Noël et retrouver par-là leur bénédiction.

\- M'ouais, ça me paraît pas trop mal comme plan. Puis maintenant les chatons sont réveillés, c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.

Scorpius se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna. S'attendant à trouver Albus toujours auprès du lit, il fut surprit de buter contre lui. Il rougit légèrement en se mordillant les lèvres et lui lança un regard.

\- On dort toujours ensemble ce soir ?

\- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais revenir là-dessus ? Toutes les nuits, mon chat, _toutes_ les nuits. Même à Poudlard. Si tu croyais te débarrasser de moi, tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Le jeune Malfoy prit sa main d'un air niais.

\- C'est une bien meilleure réponse que ce que j'attendais.

Ils fermèrent derrière eux, s'assurant que les chatons ne s'étaient pas faufilés entre leurs pattes pendant qu'ils parlaient, et prirent la direction du salon sans se presser.

Au rez-de-chaussée, même sans Blaise et Pansy, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Une clameur agréable émanait du séjour. Un mélange de discussions, de rires, mais aussi de musique. Une musique rock d'un groupe sorcier très connu jouait en fond et Scorpius surprit Albus bouger la tête en rythme avant même d'avoir atteint leur destination.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, un peu intimidés –ils pouvaient toujours prétexter être allés rendre visite aux chatons, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soit mais ils ne trompaient personne... Leur escapade devait se lire sur leur visage.

Albus se pencha à son oreille, les joues rouges.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, Scorpius. Ça va être une torture de tenir.

 _\- Salazar_. Je ne me lasserais vraiment jamais de t'entendre dire des choses comme ça.

Un brillant sourire lui répondit et il se mit à rire malgré lui. Il se sentait encore plus jeune que ses dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit. Il se sentait inexpérimenté, à l'aube de sa première fois. Et tout ça, c'était de la faute d'Albus et toutes ses réactions. Et ce sentiment de naïveté, de découverte, était fichtrement plaisant.

* * *

Les conversations et l'ambiance n'étaient plus qu'un léger brouhaha de fond pour Scorpius. Il pensait, les yeux fermés. Il se repassait le fil de cette semaine, des derniers jours, de cette journée de fête qui lui laissait un souvenir agréable. Ou peut-être commençait-il déjà un peu à s'endormir, bercé par les bruits alentours, la félicité qui l'enveloppait, et par son père qui lui servait de coussin.

\- Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Il sentit un baiser se poser dans ses cheveux et ouvrit deux yeux ensommeillés.

\- Bonne nuit, Ma', sourit-il.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher aussi, mon chéri.

\- Hm.

Il entendit vaguement ses parents s'échanger quelques mots et un baiser, et il en profita pour refermer les yeux. La lumière, même tamisée, était beaucoup trop vive pour lui. Son père le secoua légèrement.

\- Scorpius, tu devrais vraiment y aller si tu t'endors.

\- Oui mais Albus s'amuse.

Ce qui était le cas. Il le chercha vite fait des yeux et le trouva en compagnie de Théodore. Depuis qu'il s'était allongé dans le canapé pour profiter de son père, son ami et l'ex-Serpentard étaient plongés dans une conversation aux allures passionnantes.

C'était étrange de voir Théodore aussi détendu avec un inconnu. Il fallait croire qu'Albus savait mettre les gens à l'aise naturellement. Il était sociable et avait toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère. Avec lui, Nott riait et parlait avec de grands gestes, ce qui était plutôt rare. Habituellement, il lui fallait plusieurs verres –beaucoup de verres, et l'insistance de Pansy pour réussir à le faire participer aussi vivement.

Scorpius observa d'ailleurs Pansy, qu'il trouva assise sur les genoux de Blaise. Ce dernier était lancé dans une discussion animée avec Alias, mais Pansy ne leur prêtait pas un instant attention. Elle aussi regardait Albus et Théodore avec bienveillance.

Le jeune Malfoy ne savait pas tout du groupe d'amis de son père. Jamais il ne s'était risqué à leur demander comment leur amitié s'était soudée, comment leurs liens étaient ce qu'ils étaient, certain de réveiller de leur mémoire des images pas très heureuses. Toutefois il avait toujours pressenti que Pansy était protectrice envers Théodore. Pas comme elle pouvait l'être avec Draco, ou Blaise, ou avec les sœurs Greengrass. C'était différent. Elle veillait sur lui, sur sa santé, sur son moral, se préoccupait toujours de le savoir heureux et s'efforçait de lui rendre le sourire si elle le percevait triste.

Comme une grande sœur, en quelque sorte.

Théodore Nott était bien le plus réservé d'entre eux et Pansy était celle qui avait le moins peur des ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Mais cette fois, elle n'était plus si seule. Scorpius sourit. Albus n'en avait pas peur non plus. Il avait été intimidé en début de soirée, mais depuis le repas où le plan de table l'avait rapproché de son voisin, ce n'était plus du tout le cas.

\- Albus te suivra volontiers, je pense.

\- Tu as vu comme lui et Théodore s'entendent bien ? Je n'aimerais pas gâcher la soirée de Théo.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, dit doucement son père, mais Théo est un bien grand garçon. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Prends ton Albus et allez vous coucher. Il est déjà quatre heures du matin, tout le monde ne va pas tarder.

Il fit la moue et son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- A moins que tu n'aies besoin que ton père vienne te border ?

\- Ah non !

\- Alors oust. Je suis fatigué, moi aussi.

Scorpius annonça timidement à la cantonade qu'il montait se coucher et croisa le regard d'Albus. Ce dernier hocha la tête à son attention et salua Théodore, ainsi que le reste des invités. Le tout ne prit que quelques secondes mais le chemin jusqu'à la chambre leur parut interminable.

Là, le jeune Malfoy sentit l'épuisement accumulé. Il sentait les cocktails à base de bièraubeurre et le champagne lui jouer des tours. Il sentait que son enthousiasme avait vidé ses batteries. Ses jambes n'étaient que coton. Il sentait qu'à peine s'allongerait-il que Morphée l'accueillerait dans ses bras. Et au point il en était, il n'était vraiment pas contre.

Albus paraissait être dans le même état malgré sa bonne humeur. Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée et celui-ci détacha aussitôt son nœud papillon en grommelant qu'il n'en pouvait plus de celui-ci, que plus jamais il n'en porterait.

\- Pourtant ça te va très bien, murmura Socrpius avec un petit rire.

Son ami l'embrassa en grondant et il devina que ce dernier cherchait plutôt à le faire taire. Il ne le croyait pas mais c'était vrai. Tout allait à Albus. Un noeud papillon, une cravate, une chemise légèrement ouverte, même un pyjama des plus ternes. Levant les yeux au ciel en réalisant qu'Albus n'avait aucune conscience de ses charmes, Scorpius prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Il se débarbouilla le visage en cinq minutes, bu un verre d'eau, et revint dans la chambre.

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte en souriant. Il découvrit son ami allongé sur le ventre, dans le lit. Il avait réussi à enlever sa robe de sorcier et son costume jusqu'à ne laisser que son caleçon, mais ouvrir les couvertures et se glisser dessous n'avait apparemment pas été possible. Un défi de trop. Scorpius s'avança et s'assit sur le lit pour l'observer. Vu sa respiration apaisée, Albus s'était endormi en un temps record –inconscient qu'il n'était même pas parvenu à se coucher proprement.

Le jeune Malfoy passa une main dans les mèches brunes de son amant avec tendresse, afin d'observer son visage, ses longs cils noirs, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il semblait exténué. Scorpius se pencha et effleura sa joue d'un baiser, heureux de pouvoir enfin esquisser de tels gestes simples, les ayant imaginés pendant tant d'années sans y croire.

En retour, son ami enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Puis il releva deux yeux ouverts vers lui et Scorpius sentit son cœur s'emballer précipitamment.

D'une main, il caressa le dos nu de son amant, laissant ses doigts progresser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis il se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque et son épaule, avant de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Le corps d'Albus répondit automatiquement, cherchant sa main dès que celle-ci quitta sa peau, soupirant d'aise quand Scorpius revint à lui.

\- Bonne nuit, Al.

Scorpius se glissa sous les couvertures et Albus finit par l'imiter, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour blottir son corps contre le sien. Ils cherchèrent maladroitement une position confortable en riant, en vain. Toutefois, ils préférèrent largement leur proximité au confort.

\- A demain, Scorpius.

A demain. A après demain. A tous les autres jours. _A demain aussi_ , pensa Scorpius en éteignant la lumière à l'aide de sa baguette. _A demain, à demain, à demain._

* * *

 **o**

 _25 décembre._

 **o**

\- Déjà debout ?

Draco se frotta les yeux en observant sa femme s'affairer dans la cuisine.

\- Tu n'étais plus dans le lit, tout va bien ?

\- Tu peux retourner te coucher, il est tôt.

Astoria s'installa à la table, une tasse de thé brûlante entre les mains, et poussa un long soupir. Devinant tout de suite son humeur, Malfoy s'approcha d'elle et lui massa doucement les épaules. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ; malgré la fatigue, elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit et le matin était difficile.

\- C'est la crevette qui fait des siennes ?

\- Je déteste les nausées. Pourquoi ai-je dit oui, rappelle-le-moi ? Ce n'est plus de mon âge.

\- Tu disais déjà la même chose quand nous attendions Scorpius... Je te rassure, tu n'es pas vieille, Astoria.

Il lui embrassa doucement la tempe et sourit.

\- J'espère que ce sera une fille, cette fois.

\- J'espère que tu seras heureux dans les deux cas, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Salazar, que tu es grognon ce matin... Tu sais très bien que je le suis déjà. Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est qu'il n'y jamais eu de petite Malfoy et au fond de moi j'aimerais beaucoup que ça change.

Il continua de masser ses épaules, cherchant à détendre tous les muscles noués de sa nuque et cherchant à la détendre, elle. Il ne le vivait pas lui-même mais pouvait très bien se rendre compte que les nausées matinales étaient éprouvantes. Celles d'Astoria n'avaient pas pitié d'elle, elles la réveillaient si soudainement et impossible de refermer l'œil ensuite.

Quand les invités seraient repartis dans la journée, Astoria pourrait enfin profiter d'un peu de repos, songea-t-il. Il utiliserait son esprit persuasif s'il le faut ! Depuis le retour de Scorpius, elle ne s'était pas un instant ménagée, refusant la majorité de son aide, acceptant seulement qu'il _participe_ comme d'habitude et non pas qu'il prenne sa place.

Têtue, elle était. Mais si elle avait été docile et tranquille comme bon nombre de Sangs-purs attendaient de leurs épouses, il ne l'aurait jamais autant aimée.

Elle but une gorgée de thé et s'excusa à demi-mots de l'avoir rabroué. Pour simple réponse, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit instantanément, glissant une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à rire quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Elle rit surtout en apercevant son front plissé par l'ennui.

\- Non mais qui peut bien nous rendre visite aujourd'hui ? grogna-t-il en se détachant à contrecœur.

L'horloge n'affichait que neuf heures et demi du matin. Selon lui, personne avec un minimum de jugeote et doté d'esprit ne s'inviterait chez quelqu'un le jour de Noël à une heure aussi avancée. C'était d'une logique imparable, voyons !

Et leur maison n'était pas un moulin où chacun venait et repartait comme bon lui semblait, _bon sang_. Draco franchit la distance jusqu'à la porte à contrecœur, fulminant déjà, prêt à renvoyer l'intrus chez lui le plus vite possible –surtout si c'était pour le travail. A mi-chemin, il se demanda même s'il pouvait faire comme si la maison était vide...

En tournant la poignée, il espéra que ce n'était pas un nouveau moldu et un chat de plus. Ce fut toutefois une autre sorte de mauvaise surprise qui l'attendait.

\- Ah. Évidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il platement en jaugeant son visiteur. Potter.

\- J'apporte les cadeaux, j'espère que je ne dérange pas trop ?

\- Bien sûr que si.

Il se frotta le nez, comme si la présence de son ancien camarade réveillait une soudaine et brutale migraine. Potter était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir le jour de Noël. Il aurait effectivement préféré que ce soit pour le travail.

Cependant, il entendit le pas léger d'Astoria derrière lui et la main de sa femme passa à son bras, l'empêchant de céder à l'envie de fermer la porte au nez de leur visiteur. Elle souriait, d'ailleurs. De manière un peu trop sincère à son goût.

\- Ah, Harry. Désolée, mon mari n'est pas toujours très poli... Surtout le matin... Entre, donc.

Draco lui lança un regard un peu ahuri, l'air de dire _« Tu te moques de moi ? Lui, entrer ici ? »._ Évidemment qu'il n'était pas poli ; l'idée ne le réjouissait pas le moindre du monde ! Quelque soit le contact qu'ils avaient établi avec les Potter ces derniers mois, il n'était jamais très heureux de voir _L'Elu_.

Encore moins le voir se pointer chez lui.

Encore moins un matin comme celui-ci.

 _Qu'il repasse demain, tiens_.

Il soupira toutefois, laissant les rênes à sa femme qui guida son ancien camarade à l'intérieur. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas contredire Astoria, surtout en public. Il se faisait plutôt petit quand elle avait décidé quelque chose. Draco se contenta donc de les suivre, marchant derrière les paquets apportés par l'ancien Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés afin de ruminer silencieusement son désarroi.

C'était incroyable comme le contact passait naturellement entre Potter et Astoria, ce qui l'irritait d'ailleurs franchement. Cette dernière était une hôte parfaite, une femme caméléon, s'adaptant à toute personnalité sans pour autant être hypocrite. Mais avec _Potter_ ? Cela l'avait étonné la première fois. Et c'était toujours un peu trop pour lui.

Puis, il n'avait toujours pas encore pris son café. Il n'était pas dans ses meilleures dispositions actuellement.

\- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? demanda Astoria. Nous avons à peu près tout, suffit de demander.

\- Si tu as une infusion, je veux bien. J'arrête tout ce qui est thé ou café...

 _Gnagnagna_ , voulut répondre Draco mais il intercepta le regard d'Astoria le mettant en garde. Pour éviter de répondre à ses instincts, il s'occupa de la tisane de grand-mère du fameux Potter et se prépara un café, même deux, noirs, bien corsés, histoire de digérer rapidement cette visite surprise.

\- J'ai appris qu'Albus et Scorpius sont enfin ensemble, c'est vrai ? demanda Harry.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il franchement en lançant un regard derrière son épaule. Pas par ton fils, en tout cas, tu ne demanderais pas confirmation si c'était le cas.

\- Non, pas par lui. Mais il est difficile de garder un secret dans notre famille et Albus en a parlé à Rose.

\- Rose ?

\- Rose Weasley, la fille de Ron et Hermione. Tu l'as rencontrée sur le quai... tu l'as un peu effrayée, d'ailleurs.

Astoria pris la tisane des mains de Draco en pouffant et la tendit à Harry.

\- Ce grand dadais a tendance à effrayer un peu beaucoup de monde quand il y met du sien.

\- Je ne vais pas être d'accord si vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux. Je vous préviens.

\- Bref, reprit Harry en l'ignorant superbement. Rose et Hermione ont cette relation mère-fille très spéciale donc elle le lui a tout de suite dit. Et évidemment, Hermione nous l'a aussitôt répété. On attend ça depuis un moment, faut dire...

\- Ils sont bel et bien ensemble, c'est vrai, fit Astoria. Et ils forment un couple adorable.

\- Je suis rassuré. Notre tactique a marché cette fois ?

Draco jaugea son ancien camarade en finissant sa première tasse de café. Il lui semblait sincère. Non pas qu'il pensait que Potter serait totalement contre la relation d'Albus et Scorpius, surtout qu'il était à l'origine du contact entre leur deux familles à ce sujet... Cependant, l'épisode de la gare l'avait fait douter. Il avait été sensiblement trop réel à son goût.

\- Oui, finit-il par dire. Mais tu as peut-être été un poil trop convainquant sur le quai. Mon fils est persuadé que tu le détestes, nous déteste, et que tu es contre cette relation.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais juste que ce soit suffisamment crédible pour qu'Albus se rebelle. Malgré ses airs, c'est un suiveur. Il faut le pousser un peu pour qu'il prenne des décisions. Ça a marché, il a fini par partir avec vous après tout. Et au sujet de votre fils, j'ai quelque chose pour lui.

L'ancien Gryffondor se tourna vers un paquet à ses pieds et le posa sur la table. Une jolie étiquette faite à la main au nom de Scorpius n'échappa pas au couple Malfoy et Astoria sourit tendrement.

\- C'est gentil, merci.

\- Tu ne pourras pas acheter Scorpius ainsi, le prévint Draco. Mon fils n'est pas comme ça. C'est un sensible. Et il est plutôt méfiant.

\- Non, je m'en doute. J'y ai glissé une lettre à son attention et une invitation pour les prochaines vacances. J'espère qu'il comprendra et qu'on apprendra à faire connaissance petit à petit...

Harry se pencha vers sa tisane et la but d'une traite, faisant fit de la chaleur de celle-ci.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps et je suppose qu'Albus dort encore à cette heure-ci. Je vous laisse avec les cadeaux, ça ira ?

\- Nous nous en occupons, sourit Astoria. Merci d'être passé. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux en même temps et sous l'œil médusé de Draco, Astoria serra non seulement la main de Potter mais l'entraîna dans une étreinte amicale. Il faillit en recracher son second café déjà bien amer.

Oh, il n'était pas jaloux, pas du tout. Mais quand même ? Sa femme pourrait peut-être ménager son égo blessé en sa présence. Il n'était pas aussi prompt à accepter cet homme tout simplement parce que son fils était quelqu'un d'aimable et qu'il rendait Scorpius heureux. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'Harry Potter serait toléré par lui.

Harry s'avança vers lui un peu gauchement –ce qui le rassura, et tendit sa main. Draco observa cette dernière, observa son ancien camarade et ennemi, puis la serra pour sceller une brève trêve.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas amis, hein, gronda-t-il. C'est seulement dans l'intérêt de nos fils.

\- Compris, Malfoy. Compris.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel et Draco se retourna vers Astoria.

\- Non mais vraiment ? As-tu vu ce qu'il vient de faire ?

 _\- Dans l'intérêt de vos fils_ , arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins tous les deux, soupira-t-elle, amusée malgré elle. Surtout si leur relation vient à durer. Et je ne voudrais pas m'avancer mais vu leur affection... je suis certaine que ce sera le cas.

Elle sourit soudain, d'un air un peu trop malicieux au goût de son mari.

\- Donc : va falloir vous y faire.

Harry hocha la tête avec une grimace.

\- De mon côté, je suis prêt à essayer.

Il prit congé, transplanant directement de leur cuisine, et Draco vient prendre sa femme par la taille pour lui embrasser le cou, la joue, le menton, les lèvres, avec un mélange de douceur et de faim, se raccrochant à elle comme à une bouteille d'oxygène pour oublier que Potter leur avait rendu visite.

\- Pas moi. Pas prêt. Je le déteste, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ça va passer, dit-elle, ça passe toujours. Ta haine n'est pas la même qu'autrefois et je suis sûre que pour Scorpius, tu sauras faire tout ce qu'il faut comme effort.

\- Hum.

Elle déposa un baiser affectueux sur sa joue et posa la tête sur son torse, lui rendant son étreinte avec une force insoupçonnée.

\- C'est Scorpius qui fait _Hum_ , chéri. Fais-moi confiance. Petit à petit. Un pas après l'autre.

\- Un pas après l'autre... Pas convaincu.

* * *

Albus ouvrit les yeux en un brusque mouvement. Son cœur tambourinait à vitesse grand V dans sa poitrine et son corps bouillonnait d'une chaleur étouffante, frustrante. Son rêve, _Merlin_ , son rêve.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve érotique, mais c'était bien la première fois que le protagoniste se trouvait dans le lit avec lui. Et ce rêve lui avait paru particulièrement réel –Trop. Il avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Il pouvait encore sentir la pression des lèvres de Scorpius sur les siennes, sur sa peau, au point d'avoir l'impression de porter l'empreinte de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Il frissonna.

Il posa une main sur le renflement de son boxer. Il était raide, dur. Et le corps de son amant blotti dans son dos n'arrangeait rien. Il était conscient de toutes les courbes et angles de Scorpius. Ce dernier l'épousait parfaitement. Ses jambes s'étaient lovées contre les siennes et le tenaient en cuillère, ses hanches calées contre ses fesses, son nez pressé dans sa nuque, rejetant un souffle chaud et apaisant.

Il était évident que son ami dormait toujours et que la légère érection matinale qu'il sentait contre lui et qui n'aidait pas son excitation n'était qu'un réflexe. Scorpius était à des lieux d'être dans le même état que lui ; c'est à dire complètement réveillé, des images détaillées imprimées dans sa tête, et une frustration le travaillant au corps.

Il avait besoin de se calmer. Se débarbouiller ferait l'affaire. De l'eau froide sur son visage, de l'eau glacée, même. Pour le coup, le lac de Poudlard aurait été un très bon choix.

Il esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais n'alla pas loin que quelques centimètres. En le sentant remuer, Scorpius avait resserré sa prise autour de sa taille.

\- Où vas-tu ? murmura-t-il.

\- Tu... es réveillé ?

\- Pas depuis longtemps. Je peux presque t'entendre réfléchir, je te sens tendu tout d'un coup.

Pour être tendu, ça, il l'était...

Il chercha une réponse, une demi-vérité, rien ne lui vint en tête. Scorpius caressait son épaule de son nez et ce simple effleurement produisit une myriade d'agréables sensations jusque dans son bas ventre. Un délicieux supplice. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de quitter le lit. Et si le Serpentard ne dormait plus, Albus n'avait peut-être plus à culpabiliser d'avoir envie de lui, d'avoir envie de provoquer un peu les choses, d'avoir envie de se frotter délicatement contre lui.

Ce qu'il fit sans réellement s'en rendre compte quand le nez de Scorpius laissa place à sa bouche et sa langue, et que ces dernières se mirent à embrasser et lécher son cou et le lobe de son oreille avec une lenteur aussi exaspérante qu'exquise. Son rêve l'avait déjà rendu fou, la réalité l'achevait complètement. Douloureuse était son érection dans son caleçon.

Scorpius mordilla son épaule en donnant un léger coup de rein et Albus gémit.

\- Bonjour, Al, rit celui-ci dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon-bonjour, bafouilla-t-il en se maudissant tout à coup.

\- A quoi pensais-tu, alors ? demanda Scorpius, son souffle brûlant contre sa peau.

\- J'ai fait un rêve.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul.

\- Ah.

Scorpius bascula doucement au-dessus lui, ses jambes entre les siennes, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'être à peine réveillé, il n'avait plus du tout l'air timide non plus. Il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et son regard gris doux le rendit toute chose.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Du genre...

La gorge sèche, il préféra répondre avec un coup d'œil éloquent, jaugeant leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre, se rejoignant à l'endroit le plus intime. Albus rougit aussitôt et il surprit Scorpius en faire autant quand il devina où il voulait en venir.

\- Je vois. Et est-ce que tu veux le mettre en pratique ou tu n'es pas encore prêt ?

\- Arrête d'insinuer que je ne le suis pas, Scorpius, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Son expérience avec les garçons ne se résumait qu'au jeune Malfoy, certes, mais il n'avait même pas un poil d'appréhension. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il y avait tellement pensé et repensé ces deux dernières années que tout lui paraissait naturel et spontané, quand bien même il n'était jamais passé à l'acte auparavant. Il en avait rêvé durant bien des nuits avant celle-ci. Il avait usé de ce genre de fantasme sous la douche. Il y avait tellement songé que l'impatience primait sur toute sorte d'inquiétude.

Son amant captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et vint torturer son cou, laissant pour ainsi dire un beau suçon sur sa peau halée. Scorpius mordilla son oreille, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et soupira.

\- Bien. Est-ce que tu veux me parler de ce rêve ou alors je dois tout deviner ?

Il n'attendit même pas qu'Albus réponde, il se recula sur le lit d'un geste adroit et lui adressa un sourire espiègle. Son cœur loupa aussitôt un battement. Il en loupa un deuxième quand Scorpius souleva légèrement sa jambe de ses mains. Et un troisième quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa cheville et que son regard ne quitta pas un instant le sien.

\- As-tu rêvé de ceci ?

On ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Et il avait extrêmement chaud.

Tandis que sa bouche jouait contre l'os de sa cheville, traçant un sillon brûlant sur sa peau, Albus observa Scorpius fermer les yeux et poursuivre son exploration de façon inspirée.

Il était beau. Les traits de son visage totalement relâchés et ses cheveux blonds cendrés entremêlés par la nuit passée. Son nez droit aimait décidément le chatouiller autant que ses lèvres et Albus aurait bien été sot de s'en plaindre, lâchant de petits soupirs sensuels. Les sensations couplés à la vue du Serpentard qui le découvrait avec autant de dévotion mettait son cœur complètement à l'épreuve.

Scorpius remonta légèrement le long de sa jambe, caressant son mollet de ses doigts expérimentés. Des baisers tantôt doux, qui le frôlaient à peine, tantôt plus avide où sa langue dessinait des motifs dont seul son ami en avait le secret. Il embrassa légèrement son genou et leva son regard vers Albus qui mordit brutalement ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'arrête pas.

Son amant pris sa supplique à la lettre. Et il vit aussi bien qu'il sentit son sourire contre sa cuisse.

Albus hoqueta quand il remonta d'une lenteur démesurée, revenant parfois sur ses pas, le rendant fou, réalisant combien son corps se tendait d'anticipation, combien il l'attendait à un endroit précis et un seul.

Scorpius progressait petit à petit pour ainsi dire, l'embrassant partout où il le pouvait, laissant ses lèvres frôler chaque parcelle de peau nue offerte à lui. Il le séduisait avec ses caresses, ses mains qui maintenaient la cadence de ses explorations, et avec ses regards sexy qu'il lui lançait de temps à autre. Quand sa bouche arriva au niveau de son sous-vêtement, Albus n'y tint plus et bascula la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux pour déguster chacune des sensations.

Car la bouche du jeune Malfoy flirtait dangereusement avec son érection douloureuse. Ses lèvres l'épousaient à travers la matière, mais jamais trop, jamais pleinement, taquinant son attente. Elles montaient et redescendaient presque prudemment –trop même, le torturant sciemment.

Albus plongea une main dans les cheveux de son ami pour l'inviter plus loin mais ce dernier se déroba habilement, reculant de nouveau sur le lit et prenant sa seconde cheville en main. Il jura, redressant la tête pour l'observer, et Scorpius esquissa un sourire en coin.

Toutefois, quand le jeune Potter le prit à son propre jeu en glissant sa main dans son boxer et qu'il commença à se caresser en regardant Scorpius droit dans les yeux, son amant rendit rapidement les armes.

Ses yeux gris pétillaient, appréciant le spectacle, mais sa bouche avide sur sa jambe droite montrait d'avantage d'empressement. Elle entreprit le même chemin que sur sa jambe gauche sans se laisser désirer un seul instant cette fois-ci. Ses doigts n'effleuraient plus, ils massaient, malaxaient, ses ongles l'éraflaient quand Albus se montrait plus enfiévré. Ses baisers étaient francs, passionnés.

En arrivant près de son aine, Scorpius attrapa son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son plaisir, et il posa pleinement sa bouche sur son sexe à travers le tissu. Albus se fondit dans les couvertures, ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il n'y avait rien de comparable entre sa main et Scorpius. Et il avait décidément envie d'arracher ce sous-vêtement de malheur. Il avait envie de se débarrasser de celui de son amant par la même occasion, le sentir contre lui, en lui, pouvoir le toucher et lui rendre la pareille.

Il lâcha une plainte en reversant la tête en arrière quand son partenaire mordilla la longueur de son pénis, accompagnant lui-même son geste de gémissements.

Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il entreprit de lui enlever son boxer et l'embrassa vraiment, le prenant légèrement en bouche, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour de lui. Albus attrapa sa nuque en un réflexe et ses doigts se plantèrent dans sa peau. Le jeune homme continua son aventure, porté par sa fougue et la main dans ses cheveux, et Albus revit difficilement les couleurs de la chambre avant un moment, ne pouvant que garder les yeux fermés, se délectant, savourant, encourageant Scorpius par le ton de ses soupirs.

Une main se posa sur son torse et ses doigts libres s'en emparèrent comme une nécessité, la serrant, s'y accrochant, tandis que l'autre continuait de masser ses cuisses.

 _Merde, merde, merde_.

 _Oui, oui, oui_.

Aucune pensée cohérente ne lui traversait réellement l'esprit.

Et les baisers de Scorpius dansaient sur lui avec une passion qui n'atténuait absolument pas le feu de son ventre. Il poussait ses hanches contre sa bouche et les sourires, les gémissements, qu'il pouvait sentir et entendre le troublaient encore plus.

Son amant remplaça sa bouche par sa main et remonta langoureusement jusqu'à son visage pour capturer ses lèvres, partager son goût avec lui. Albus l'emprisonna aussitôt entre ses jambes, bougeant son bassin en rythme avec les doigts de Scorpius autour de son membre. Il répondit au baiser du jeune homme avec une fougue qui l'étonna lui-même, léchant ses lèvres, les mordillant, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche sans cesser de gémir.

La main toujours dans les cheveux du jeune Malfoy, Albus lui redressa la tête pour s'emparer de sa gorge et suçoter son cou, tâchant de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, de l'exciter autant que tous ses gestes, baisers, caresses, l'excitaient lui.

\- Alors, ce rêve... ? haleta Scorpius.

\- Au diable. Ceci est bien, bien, bien meilleur...

Scorpius rit timidement avant de lui jeter un regard tendre. _Salazar_. Impossible de lui résister, Albus remonta à sa bouche pour la couvrir de baisers et sentit son ami se défaire de son caleçon.

Quand leurs peaux se retrouvèrent de nouveau, pour la seconde fois en vingt-quatre heures, Albus en ressentit un soulagement intense. Le corps de son amant était brûlant, autant que le sien, et leurs sexes maintenant joints l'aguichaient plus que de raison. Ce n'était pas une première, se rappelant vivement l'épisode de la douche, mais il n'était pas près de s'en habituer, trouvant cette proximité merveilleuse.

Tandis que Scorpius gémit dans son cou, l'entraînant dans un vas-et-viens lent et séducteur, Albus glissa une main entre eux, évinçant discrètement celle de son ami pour prendre leurs deux membres ensembles et les caresser au même rythme. Le contact intime était nouveau, grisant, même si sa main n'était pas assez grande pour deux. Il murmura le prénom de Scorpius et celui-ci lui répondit à peine, autant transporté que lui par les sensations.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ça un jour..., finit-il par chuchoter quand Albus ralentit la cadence. C'est impossible.

\- Je croyais que tu étais expérimenté ? taquina le jeune Potter.

Ses mains remontèrent le long de son abdomen et continuèrent leur voyage sur le corps de Scorpius. Ce dernier laissa ses doigts revenir entre eux et s'arrêter sur ses fesses, qu'il caressa timidement. L'avant-goût fit haleter Albus et le jeune Malfoy redressa la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- Tu me le dirais si tu n'étais pas prêt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Scorpius, gronda-t-il.

Il sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement, glissant habilement un doigt en lui.

Albus se plongea corps et âme dans le baiser, sa peau commençant à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour connaître un léger soubresaut de plaisir qui le surprit, au point de mordre violemment la lèvre de Scorpius au passage.

\- Là, sourit-il. C'est là.

\- _Salazar, Merlin_ , Scorpius. Je t'ai mordu.

Son dos se cambra malgré lui, à la recherche de son amant et de cette nouvelle sensation qui l'avait pris par surprise, et il sentit un second doigt. Son amant avait trouvé l'endroit précis et le taquinait malicieusement, le faisant frissonner de plaisir et de désir à la fois. Le regard voilé, il supplia Scorpius. _Encore, encore._

La sensation le rendait curieux, heureux, fou, amoureux, tout cela à la fois et même plus encore, découvrant une zone érogène totalement inconnue de son propre corps.

\- S'il te plaît..., gémit-il.

Scorpius eut un rire tendre, l'embrassa, et l'entraîna dans une nouvelle position.

Ils étaient de retour l'un contre l'autre en cuillère, le membre du jeune Malfoy contre son dos, à la lisière de ses fesses. Albus poussa un soupir de frustration se blottissant tout de même contre son amant; longeant son érection. Il s'agita, plongea ses ongles dans sa hanche.

\- Je veux te voir.

\- Pour une première fois, je pense que ce sera moins douloureux comme ça.

\- Tu penses ou tu sais ?

Scorpius prit son lobe dans sa bouche pour le sucer doucement et murmura.

\- Pour moi, je sais. Pour toi, je l'espère...

Il joignit les gestes à la parole. Scorpius murmurait contre son oreille, caressant ses cuisses, son membre, venant de plus en plus près se frotter contre lui et son intimité. Il embrassa le haut de son dos avec tendresse, comme pour demander sa permission. Albus se demanda s'il avait vraiment compris l'insinuation de Scorpius quand celui-ci ajouta.

\- Oui, parfois, je suis à ta place, Al.

Il imagina alors les rôles inversés, Scorpius sous lui, lui découvrant Scorpius, Scorpius à sa merci, et l'image l'électrisa autant que ce qu'il attendait avec impatience. Et ce fut en imaginant son visage d'ange sous l'emprise du plaisir qu'il lui procurerait qu'il guida son ami en lui, mesurant lui-même le rythme et l'inclinaison. Se cherchant, le cherchant, rêvant encore. Il poussa un long gémissement.

Tandis qu'il s'habituait aux nouvelles sensations et à cette impression nouvelle d'être comblé, les mains de son amant lui semblaient partout, le rassurant par des caresses, l'aimant par ses baisers. Pour la première fois, il comprenait toute cette notion qu'il pensait stupide de ne faire qu'un avec une personne. Avec Scorpius c'était le cas, à cet instant.

Il l'aimait, il le désirait, et la légère douleur n'était rien face à la tendresse avec laquelle celui-ci le touchait.

Non, vraiment, personne ne comprendrait à quel point il se sentait chanceux. Il n'était pas sûr que Scorpius le comprenne lui-même pour le moment.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ne t'arrête pas...

Le jeune Malfoy le serra contre lui et le prit au pied de la lettre, l'entraînant dans des vas-et-viens lents et langoureux. Albus chercha la main libre de Scorpius et y entremêla ses doigts, accélérant le mouvement à sa guise, cherchant les soupirs de plus en plus forts de son amant, qui accompagnaient les siens déjà hors de contrôle.

Ce n'était pas que du sexe. C'était différent, c'était autre. Faire l'amour prit une toute nouvelle dimension pour Albus.

Lui, habituellement silencieux lors de ces moments, plutôt fier, ne donnant jamais tout, ne prenant en retour que la moitié, lâchait totalement prise.

Il reposa une jambe sur Scorpius, l'encourageant à aller plus vite, plus profondément, à prendre tout de lui, comme il prenait et goûtait tout de son amant. Tous ses coups de reins, toutes ses caresses, tous ses souffles chauds contre son cou, tout son corps qui se confondait dans le sien, tous ses cris qu'il poussait, tout. Il savoura tout. Et il voulait que Scorpius en savoure autant, si ce n'est plus.

Guidant sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, il embrassa ses doigts, les croquant malicieusement entre deux plaintes de plaisir, et en prit un entièrement sur sa langue. Scorpius gémit son prénom, son surnom, un juron, et il recommença, suçant aussi avidement que son amant le pénétrait. Les vas-et-viens étaient plus vifs, plus demandeurs.

Il ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière sur l'épaule du jeune Malfoy, s'enivrant de son parfum, du parfum de leurs peaux, et laissa les frissons secouer son corps, l'un après l'autre, chacun plus puissant que le précédent jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme le foudroie presque. Suivi de près par Scorpius qui planta les ongles de sa main dans la peau de son cou, poussant un gémissement d'un érotisme tel que le cœur d'Albus fit une violente embardée.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, Scorpius n'osa pas se retirer et Albus espérant qu'il ne le fasse jamais. Ils reprirent leur souffle dans un silence apaisant, un de ces silences chargés de complicité et de tension. Un de ses silences à chérir. Tout deux les yeux fermés, leurs corps se provoquant encore comme s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait rassasiés.

Puis Albus roula sur le dos et Scorpius se pencha pour embrasser le sourire qu'il affichait bêtement sur les lèvres.

\- Joyeux Noël, Al.

Albus se mit à rire et croisa son regard.

\- Joyeux Noël, Scorpius.

\- Tu n'as pas eu mal, ça va ?

Les joues de son amant virèrent au rouge et Albus caressa sa mâchoire avec douceur, devinant sa vulnérabilité et les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

\- Ai-je vraiment l'air d'avoir si mal que ça ? Ça va très bien, Scorpius.

Il se mordilla les lèvres et si Albus ne venait pas de vivre un orgasme aussi fort, il aurait cherché à remettre le couvert. Mais même si ça allait effectivement très bien, il sentait que son corps avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps que sa tête...

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait vraiment pas résister à la bouche de Scorpius. Il se tourna vers lui, enroula son bras autour de sa taille et lui offrit un baiser. Le jeune homme se mit à rire et rougir en même temps, puis murmura d'un air embarrassé.

\- On en met partout.

Albus rit de bon cœur en retour.

\- Alors on devrait peut-être continuer... sous la douche ?

\- Je rêve où tu es insatiable ?

\- Peut-être... Un peu... Oui.

Scorpius roula hors du lit en secouant la tête. Albus admira la courbe de son dos et de ses fesses nues, l'œil appréciateur, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir encore envie de laisser ses mains se balader sur son corps. Il se rappela aussi vivement qu'un jour, ces fesses seront à lui. Puis son ami lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et passa une main timide dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu viens ?

Albus ne se le fit pas prier deux fois, même si la douche ne fut que complice. Ils s'éclaboussèrent, jouèrent comme deux vrais gamins, n'éloignèrent leurs lèvres jamais plus que de quelques minutes. Si leurs corps étaient épuisés, leurs esprits ne cessèrent de leur donner des idées pour une prochaine fois.

* * *

 **o**

 _31 décembre._

 **o**

Scorpius entra dans le salon, son appareil photo dans les mains. Il ne s'en séparait plus depuis qu'il l'avait reçu le jour de Noël. Il mitraillait Albus, le Manoir, sa mère, son père, leurs chats, le jardin enneigé dans tous les angles. Le village moldu aux alentours et l'ancienne cabane dans les bois qui regorgeait de souvenirs d'enfance en avaient fait les frais aussi. Il avait déjà de quoi constituer un album entier.

Mais pour être honnête, son sujet principal était Albus Potter. Chaque photo lui provoquait une envolée de papillons dans l'estomac, même quand il pouvait avoir le garçon en chair et en os pour lui tout seul. Albus était photogénique en toute situation. C'était une aubaine.

Il avait d'ailleurs un très beau cliché nu de son amant et cette photo-là, il la gardait jalousement. Car l'Albus du cliché n'était qu'un vilain séducteur qui le faisait rougir. Un regard malicieux, un sourire en coin et des mains un peu trop baladeuses avec son propre corps. Maudites et bénites soient les photographies sorcières...

Surtout que son appareil était un dernier cri, les photos étaient d'une qualité exceptionnelle. Il pouvait choisir un filtre pour rehausser les couleurs, les atténuer, ou encore plonger le décor en noir et blanc. Le bonus était qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de les faire développer. Elle sortait directement de l'appareil et il pouvait voir le résultat immédiatement.

Il avisa son ami sur le canapé, plongé dans un livre que le jeune Malfoy lui avait fortement recommandé. C'était la première fois qu'Albus était aussi impliqué dans une lecture. Il avait dévoré le premier tome en une seule après-midi et il était en train de ne faire qu'une bouchée du second tome. Le garçon porta l'appareil photo à son visage et appuya sur le déclencheur.

Le bruit surpris Albus qui sursauta.

\- Mon Dieu, Scorpius, je suis à un moment crucial de l'histoire.

\- Je savais que tu aimerais cette saga !

\- Et toi, tu as l'air d'un peu trop aimer le cadeau de mon père...

Scorpius lui répondit d'un sourire franc.

Le cadeau l'avait bel et bien étonné. C'était un cadeau qui avait dû couter un bras. Il était resté figé sur place pendant quelques minutes, sous le regard légèrement hébété de ses parents et d'Albus. La lettre dans le paquet avait été sa plus grande surprise cependant. Elle l'avait encore plus touché. Ses peurs avaient été balayées en un instant en lisant les mots couchés sur papier par les Potter.

Des excuses, des excuses sincères. Mais aussi des mots plein de promesses.

Ils l'acceptaient. Ils l'invitaient. Ils avaient expliqué l'épisode de la gare, racontant la mise en scène mise au point avec ses parents pour qu'ils passent les vacances ensemble –une révélation qui avait coûté au couple Malfoy beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, d'interrogations de la part des deux adolescents.

Et ils l'avaient aussi remercié de prendre soin d'Albus, d'avoir toujours été là pour lui. Ils l'avaient remercié de sa loyauté, de son amitié, de sa présence.

Il observa le salon, l'arpentant à la recherche d'un point de mire parfait, et reprit une photo d'Albus concentré de nouveau sur sa lecture. Il avait un profil incroyable et la lumière du chandelier, celle du feu dans la cheminée, ainsi que celle du sapin, mariaient leurs efforts pour faire naître un charmant jeu d'ombres et de reflets sur son visage. Scorpius ne résista pas à un ou deux clichés supplémentaires, complètement fasciné.

\- Scorpius, je lis !

\- Je sais, sourit-il. Mais tu es beau, tu lis l'une de mes sagas préférées et tu as Schwab sur les genoux. La composition est tellement parfaite.

Albus décala son livre pour jeter un coup d'œil interloqué au chat, réalisant brusquement qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'une boule de poils le trouvait décidément à son goût –et c'était le cas depuis plusieurs jours. Schwab le suivait absolument partout.

Il sourit et gratouilla le chat derrière les oreilles, déclenchant un ronronnement digne du Poudlard Express.

\- Ceci dit, je ne vois pas ce que Schwab vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux et puis...

Scorpius posa l'appareil sur la table basse et, gardant la page où en était Albus à l'aide de son doigt, il referma le livre pour lui montrer la première de couverture qu'il tapota.

\- Schwab. Son nom vient de là.

Albus leva la tête vers lui et fit la moue.

\- Si on adopte un chat tous les deux, on pourra l'appeler Alucard alors ? J'aime beaucoup trop ce personnage... Si lui et Rhy ne finissent pas ensemble, je fais un massacre.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en repensant à tous ces instants subtils –et moins subtils, où il avait testé les goûts de son ami avec des personnages fictifs féminins. La réponse avait toujours été dans sa saga préférée. Dire qu'il aurait juste pu la lui présenter plus tôt, et lui présenter ce pirate en particulier répondant au nom d'Alucard, et il aurait pu être fixé un peu plus tôt…

Vu les commentaires qu'Albus partageait avec lui sur ce personnage depuis qu'il avait commencé ce second tome, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était sous son charme.

\- Notre futur chat aura du charisme.

\- Tu as des meilleurs goûts que ton père en matière de noms, rit Albus. C'est bon, je peux te faire confiance.

\- Tu vois ! Tu trouves qu'Albius, ça craint !

\- Non j'aime bien Albius. Je parlais de Weasley et de Mina.

Scorpius s'installa sur le canapé à ses côtés, caressant Schwab au passage qui fit comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Apparemment, son chat avait une très nette préférence pour son meilleur ami –et il n'était pas celui qui allait le lui reprocher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre avec Mina ? demanda-t-il.

Quand Albus fut prit d'un fou rire, le jeune homme se contenta de le regarder sans savoir comment réagir.

\- Ton père ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Dit quoi ? Tu commences à me faire un peu peur.

\- Mina, pour Minerva. Minerva McGonagall. Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit... Et après tout, ça se tient.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Pas du tout ! Tu ne lui as jamais demandé ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mina est un nom tellement banal... Salazar, si j'avais su ! Plus jamais je lui demanderai de choisir !

\- Il faut croire que tu choisis le nom de tes chats selon tes livres, lui selon les gens qu'il connaît et ta mère selon ses mythes préférés. Ca donne un drôle de mélange mais j'aime beaucoup. En fait, j'aime beaucoup ta famille.

Albus se pencha vers son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement et Scorpius en oublia de répondre. Il ferma les yeux, emporté comme à chaque fois que son ami posait sa bouche sur la sienne. C'était une sensation qui nouait et dénouait son estomac comme jamais. Ils étaient au Manoir depuis plus d'une semaine et Scorpius ne s'habituait toujours pas à leurs baisers. Chaque fois, c'était toujours la même merveilleuse émotion qui le faisait frissonner et en demander plus, toujours plus.

Ils avaient refait l'amour tant de fois. Ils s'étaient embrassés encore plus. Il avait envie que ces vacances durent éternellement. L'intimité qu'on leur offrait était un véritable havre de paix et il savait que le retour à Poudlard allait être rude –même s'il y avait toujours la Salle sur Demande pour un véritable tête à tête sans témoin.

Il prit le visage du jeune Potter en coupe et plongea une main dans ses cheveux. Il sentit le livre se dérober, tomber, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit un geste pour s'arrêter et le rattraper. Malgré son amour pour les livres, ils n'avaient pas autant de valeur qu'un baiser d'Albus.

Toutefois, ils s'interrompirent quand ils entendirent l'appareil photo.

Ils levèrent la tête pour découvrir Draco Malfoy sourire fièrement et Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Bon, d'accord, parfois leur tranquillité était troublée par ses parents...

\- Ça valait bien une photo, non ? fit son père. Tu es toujours derrière l'appareil, Scorpius. Je suis sûr et certain que tu n'avais pas encore de photos de vous deux.

Il lui tendit le cliché et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de lui pardonner sur le champ. Son cœur fit un bond agréable dans sa poitrine. Sur la photo, la scène qui venait de se reproduire y était indélébilement imprimée et il pouvait voir son ami et lui-même faire une pause pour se regarder dans les yeux, poser leur front l'un contre l'autre et rougir.

La photo reflétait la sérénité qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui. Ce bien-être que sa nouvelle relation avec Albus avait fait éclore soudainement dans sa vie.

\- Et j'ai perdu ma page, rit Albus en ramassant le livre. Désolé Alucard, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il porta la main à son cœur et Scorpius le bouscula du coude.

Etranger à leur délire, Draco Malfoy les jaugea du regard puis soupira. Il n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec eux et l'appareil photo.

\- Allez, levez-vous tous les deux. Une autre photo. Près du sapin. Il faut bien que l'on sache que c'était les vacances de Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pa'.

\- Des souvenirs, Scorpius. C'est précieux dans la tête, mais aussi dans les mains. Vous serez heureux de trouver ces photos dans quelques années, vous verrez.

Albus regardait d'ailleurs la première photo puis, esquissant un sourire rêveur, il la glissa dans son livre en guise de marque-page. Il se tourna ensuite vers le Serpentard et hocha la tête, prenant –comme trop souvent à son goût, le parti de son père.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser des photos de nous deux ?

\- Al...

\- Ne sommes-nous pas super mignons, franchement ? Profitons-en, moi je dis !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tendit la main. Sans réfléchir et oubliant que selon lui, il n'était pas aussi photogénique qu'Albus, il se laissa guider par son ami.

Après quelques commentaires : _Encore à gauche, non un peu plus à droite, oui, là._ Son père les plaça entre le brillant sapin de Noël et les flammes devenues timides de la cheminée. Spontanément, Albus se plaça derrière lui afin de l'enlacer et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il marmonna un mot doux à son oreille et Scorpius se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre d'un sourire.

Son père choisit ce moment pour prendre la photo et Scorpius redressa aussitôt les épaules, tendu –Albius se mit à rire accoudé contre l'âtre, comme s'il avait calculé son geste à l'avance.

\- Vous êtes mignons mais vous êtes une mine à niaiserie, dit Draco en regardant le résultat. Tellement niais. Salazar, pourquoi je suis heureux quand même ?

\- Parce que tu es un père gâteux, grommela son fils en prenant la photo des mains.

\- Ah, le retour du père gâteux...

Son fils lui répondit d'une grimace et à son grand malheur, Draco fut assez rapide pour l'immortaliser. Scorpius se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'élança pour attraper l'appareil photo que son père essaya de mettre hors de sa portée.

\- C'est bon pour ce soir ! fit-il en le récupérant.

\- Où est Astoria ? intervint Albus. Parce qu'en y repensant, je n'ai pas encore vu Scorpius prendre une photo de vous deux ensemble. Il y a matière à se venger.

\- Merci Albus, merci ! C'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Où est Ma' ?

Draco ne s'en offusqua pas. Il sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Scorpius, puis d'Albus. Et leur fit signe de les suivre.

\- Dans la véranda. J'étais venu vous dire que le dîner allait être servi. Tu pourras faire autant de photos que tu veux, Scorpius.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la véranda, Albus ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, complètement surpris par le changement et l'enchantement de la pièce. Alors que depuis le début des vacances, l'endroit avait plus tenu de la serre et d'un débarras organisé et désorganisé à la fois, ce soir c'était presque féérique.

Les vieux meubles avaient été bougés au grenier et une table en acajou décorée de bougies flottantes avait élu domicile au centre. Maintenant dégagées, les plantes montraient toute leur beauté. De grandes feuilles et des fleurs colorées parfumées embaumaient l'air. Sur les branches des arbres en pots, des lanternes apportaient un souffle de chaleur tandis que les vitres décrassées donnaient vue sur l'immensité du jardin plongé dans l'obscurité et dont on pouvait deviner la neige qui le recouvrait. Quelques coussins dépoussiérés pour l'occasion près des grandes fenêtres avaient été réquisitionnés par les chats de la maison. Il y a avait le petit Albius, terré dans les poils d'un persan noir au nom d'Hadès, et la fameuse Mina.

Scorpius le bouscula doucement de l'épaule et lui montra le plafond. Il ne rêvait pas, le toit était... transparent ? Non, mieux, inexistant. Il avait disparu. La pièce était ouverte sur l'extérieur et sur le ciel dégagé. Pourtant il ne faisait pas froid.

Astoria sourit et tapota la chaise à côté d'elle à l'intention de son mari.

\- On ouvre chaque année à cette date.

\- On lance des feux d'artifices, expliqua Scorpius.

\- Qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, ou qu'il neige, ajouta Ella en faisant claquer ses doigts et faisant apparaître l'apéritif et les entrées. C'est une vue magnifique !

Albus balbutia quelque chose en retour à l'elfe et observa la table. Plongé dans son roman, il venait de réaliser qu'il était affamé. Les mets étaient déjà bien appétissants, regorgeant de couleurs et d'effluves alléchantes. Et il nota non sans plaisir le _Fire Paradise_ à côté de son assiette.

Il rejoignit très vite une chaise et passa l'un des plaids verts sur le dossier par-dessus ses épaules. On n'était jamais trop prudent –Scorpius avait bel et bien répété de nombreuses fois qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade... Ils avaient encore beaucoup d'heures à passer ensemble, et il n'avait pas envie de les gaspiller au lit _avec de la fièvre_.

En repensant d'ailleurs à tous ces moments volés dans sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de rêvasser de son amant et de ses soupirs, des siens aussi, et de toutes les nouvelles sensations qu'il avait pu découvrir en un aussi petit laps de temps. Il leva la tête vers Scorpius pour échanger un sourire de connivence, mais vit que celui-ci était encore occupé avec son appareil photo.

Heureusement, il n'était pas le modèle cette fois. Son meilleur ami venait de mitrailler Draco et Astoria sans que le couple ne s'en rende compte, échangeant des paroles à voix basses et souriant dans un langage bien à eux.

Scorpius s'assit près de lui, examinant son cliché premièrement avec un sourire, puis en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Encore du mal à regarder tes parents s'embrasser ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça...

Il lui tendit l'image. Le couple Malfoy sur la photo s'échangea bel et bien un baiser, un de ces baisers tendres et complices qu'Albus avait vu tant de fois, puis Draco se recula sur sa chaise, déposa ses lèvres sur la tempe de sa femme et caressa son ventre d'un air possessif.

Albus releva les yeux vers le couple Malfoy face à eux. Leurs attentions étaient de retour sur eux, quelque peu curieux de leur silence. Leur attitude ne trahissait rien du tout, rien de ce qu'il y avait sur la photo. Même le ventre d'Astoria était encore menu, à peine rebondi si on y prêtait une réelle attention.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? demanda doucement Scorpius en leur montrant la photo. Pourquoi suis-je le dernier au courant ?

Astoria prit délicatement le cliché des mains, l'étudia, et se retourna vers son mari qui se mit un rire d'un air si embarrassé qu'Albus n'y aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Draco se massa l'arrière de la nuque tout en hésitant.

\- Ah. Nous comptions te l'annoncer au cours du repas... Il faut croire que cet appareil photo est traitre...

\- Tu n'es pas du tout le dernier au courant, rassura Astoria en se levant et en prenant la main de son fils dans la sienne. Au contraire, même. Tu es le premier. Albus, aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que notre fils ne serait pas le premier à l'apprendre ? fit Draco.

\- Non, je veux dire, c'est vrai ? Ma', tu es enceinte ?

La joie brute dans sa voix n'échappa à personne. Il était passé du doute au ravissement en un clin d'œil. Quand sa mère acquiesça, toute émue, incapable de formuler une vraie phrase, Scorpius se retourna vers Albus avec un sourire incroyable.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il n'y a pas qu'un enfant Malfoy ! J'attends cette nouvelle depuis des années !

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais dit que tu voulais un petit frère ou petite sœur ? demanda son père. Astoria était convaincue que tu le prendrais mal.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a toujours eu qu'un enfant Malfoy et je pensais que... que vous vouliez faire perdurer la tradition ?

Il se tut. Draco eut l'air de chercher ses mots pendant un instant, mesurant ses pensées, le ton de sa voix, un peu trop frêle et timide tout d'un coup.

\- Il n'y a plus ce genre de tradition, chez nous. Elles font mal, ces traditions.

Albus, comme Scorpius, devina qu'il y avait bien plus derrière cet aveu. Avant que la tension ne devienne lourde, le jeune Malfoy finit par esquisser un sourire à son père, puis à sa mère.

\- Je suis si heureux ! Je vais être grand frère !

\- Ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir dix-huit ans d'écart… ?

En entendant l'incertitude chez sa mère, Scorpius se leva et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Un geste rare, lui qui recevait bien plus les gestes d'affection de sa famille qu'il ne les initiait. Il lui prouva que non, rien ne le dérangeait dans ce choix, rien ne le dérangeait dans cette nouvelle. Il lui prouva en lui embrassant la joue qu'il était le fils le plus heureux du monde.

\- Merde, je vais pleurer si ça continue... marmonna Albus.

Un mouchoir en tissu apparut devant ses yeux et il s'en saisit en lançant un regard en coin à Draco Malfoy.

\- Hey. C'était une expression... Mais félicitations, en tout cas !

\- On ne sait jamais. C'est peut-être moi qui vais avoir besoin de ce mouchoir.

Il observait sa famille d'un air attendri, loin de son air morose d'il y a quelques minutes, et Albus repensa à tout ce que ses parents avaient pu dire à son sujet. Certes, apparemment ses parents et ceux de Scorpius avaient joué main dans la main pour les faire passer des vacances ensemble... Mais jusqu'à il y a encore récemment, le couple Potter ne s'était pas montré très tendre avec Draco.

Et Albus avait bien du mal à voir en l'adulte qu'il était devenu l'adolescent, le Mangemort, le garçon insultant et odieux, que ses proches lui avaient décrit sans filtre. Les horreurs qu'il avait commises, les mots qu'il avait prononcés, les attitudes hautaines qu'il avait eues.

Aujourd'hui, il était face à un père mature, amoureux de sa femme, fou de son fils, heureux de les avoir près de lui. Son bonheur semblait se résumer à ça et c'était amplement suffisant.

 _Merlin_ , peut-être qu'Albus allait décidément se mettre à pleurer, submergé par l'émotion. Il se ramollissait, devenait décidément très sentimental.

Scorpius et sa mère se séparèrent, tout deux les larmes aux yeux et quelques unes sur les joues. Ils rirent et le jeune Malfoy esquissa un sourire des plus sincères.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux, je vous assure. Félicitations.

Il fit un geste en direction de sa chaise quand il fut arrêté par son père.

\- Et moi, j'ai-je pas le droit à un câlin également ?

\- Pa'...

Toutefois, malgré leurs taquineries, leurs pics légendaires, et les gestes affectueux que Scorpius faisait toujours semblant d'éviter, le jeune homme se pencha pour l'enlacer et son père lui rendit son étreinte avec puissance.

\- Tu seras un grand frère formidable. Je t'aime, mon fils, tu le sais j'espère ?

\- T'aime aussi, Pa'. Mais tu m'étouffes, maintenant.

Après toutes ces effusions, Scorpius revint s'asseoir et parut se souvenir de la présence d'Albus à ses côtés. Il se mit à rougir d'embarras et le jeune Potter n'y était pas pour rien. Il le dévorait des yeux. Il adorait découvrir de nouvelles facettes de lui, et celle-ci, cette proximité avec ses parents, l'émotion qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux gris en ce moment, le retournait de manière adorable.

\- Et moi aussi, je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il en piquant en premier sa fourchette dans l'entrée, ajoutant à l'intention de tout le monde : Bon appétit !

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius se rapprocha et lui donna un léger coup de genou, laissant leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Pour la première fois, Albus eut l'impression de faire partie d'une famille et pensa à la sienne.

Il n'était pas aussi proche de ses parents que l'était Scorpius des siens. Il ne possédait pas cette complicité évidente et spontanée. Mais être aussi accepté par les Malfoy, avoir accès à leur intimité, à ce qu'ils ne partageaient même pas encore à leurs amis proches, le fit se sentir spécial. Il aimait ce sentiment. Et il avait aussi envie de le ressentir avec Ginny, Harry, James et Lily-Luna. Il avait envie de laisser derrière lui l'adolescent rebelle et leur parler un peu plus.

Le reste du dîner ne donna pas l'impression de s'éterniser même si les heures, nombreuses, s'écoulèrent pourtant. C'était beaucoup plus chaleureux et spontané qu'au Réveillon de Noël. Et la lune, belle et claire, haute dans le ciel, annonçait d'avance une très bonne nouvelle année. Ils pouvaient même distinguer la voie lactée. Arrivés au dessert, Ella, l'elfe de maison préparait déjà les feux d'artifices, tandis que tous les chats avaient rejoint la véranda comme une seule âme.

Il y avait définitivement de la magie dans l'air et ces chats n'y étaient pas insensibles. Albus put enfin découvrir les huits chats de la famille Malfoy, tour à tour introduit par Astoria, Draco et Scorpius selon celui qui les avait nommés.

Loki, Hadès, Persée, Mina, Weasley, Albius, Schwab, et Curran.

Sous la table, il entremêla les doigts à ceux de son meilleur ami. Un jour, c'est décidé, ils auraient un petit Alucard. Et si Scorpius voyait bel et bien son avenir avec lui comme lui le voyait à ses côtés depuis un petit bout de temps, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils prennent Albius sous leur aile aussi. Il ne lui avait toujours pas suggéré l'idée, mais pour lui, c'était déjà réglé.

Il embrassa son cou, sa joue, le coin de ses lèvres quand Ella fit exploser le premier feu d'artifice. Une magnifique réplique du Manoir, se transformant sous les saisons. Printemps, été, automne, hiver, avec des effets lumineux et colorés à en mettre plein la vue.

Scorpius se retourna vers lui, captura sa bouche dans un baiser endiablé, quand le second feu éclata et que le couple Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, dégustant chacun des motifs et des mises en scènes que leur elfe de maison avait en réserve.

Albus finit par risquer un regard, lui aussi, sur le ciel étoilé maintenant recouvert d'une peinture mouvante et bruyante. Des histoires, racontées par Ella. L'année résumée par ses yeux observateurs et enthousiastes. Il y voyait le couple Malfoy, leurs amis, Scorpius, des livres, des soirées, des soirées cinéma, des soirées au coin du feu, des créatures magiques amenées par Pansy –vétomage diplômée, il y reconnut le village voisin moldu, et le plus proche village sorcier.

Des brides de vie. Des tranches de rires. Des souvenirs. Des beaux souvenirs. De la famille Malfoy.

Il se vit aussi. Avec Scorpius et sans Scorpius.

Son cœur tambourinait bien aussi fort que les feux d'artifices. Il faisait _vraiment_ parti de la famille. La main dans la sienne le serrait fort tandis qu'il se sentait voler dans un étrange nuage, ému, touché, découvrant qu'il pouvait pleurer de bonheur sans le vouloir, sans le décider, et qu'il pouvait rire en même temps.

\- Bonne année, Al.

Il le ressentit définitivement comme une promesse. _Une première année à venir ensemble et il y en aurait d'autres_. Voilà ce qu'il entendait dans la voix de Scorpius, voilà ce qu'il ressentit quand son ami faufila ses deux mains dans sa chevelure et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Voilà ce qu'il pensait lui, de son côté.

Pourvu qu'il y en ait des milliers d'autres et que ce sentiment au fond de son cœur ne se tarisse jamais.

* * *

Voilà. **J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous aura plu** tout autant que les autres et que je n'ai pas fait trop-trop de fautes !  
(tant dans l'histoire que concernant l'orthographe ^^)

Comme je l'ai dit, le mois de Janvier n'a donc pas été facile et c'était pas facile de venir à bout de ma fiction.  
Mais **j'en suis satisfaite, heureuse.** Ça me fait grave quelque chose, vu que c'est bien la première fois que je finis quelque chose qui fait plus deux chapitres. Et cet Albus et ce Scorpius vont décidément beaucoup me manquer ***lâche sa petite larme d'émotion***

Un petit épilogue arrive dans la foulée, aussi ;)

*Des bisous*

 _Slyth._


	6. Épilogue

Et, dans la foulée du cinquième chapitre, voici les petits mots de la fin. **L'épilogue !**

Parce qu'il faut bien conclure, tiens :D

ENJOY.

* * *

 **BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE, POTTER.**

 **Épilogue.**

* * *

 **o**

 _Dix ans plus tard._

 _Un 23 décembre._

 **o**

Albus sortit à peine de la voiture en claquant doucement la portière qu'il réceptionna une jeune fille totalement excitée dans ses bras. Ses longs cheveux blonds laissaient voir un regard joyeux et des joues rosies par le froid et l'attente. L'homme sourit et plaqua un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Al ! rit-elle. Tu me chatouilles. Tu as apporté mes cadeaux ?

\- Célie... Je suis heureux de te revoir également.

\- Mais moi aussi, mais t'as pas oublié les cadeaux hein ?

Ah, qu'il aimait son franc parler habituel. C'était bien pour cette raison que lui et la petite sœur de Scorpius s'entendaient à merveille. Toutefois, elle avait une personnalité beaucoup plus pétillante que lui, toujours de bonne humeur, peur de rien, sûre de tout, ou presque. Elle essaya de le chatouiller en retour et il rit, la fit tournoyer, et la reposa sur le sol.

Bien sûr qu'il lui avait apporté ses cadeaux, des cadeaux pour tout le monde même. Un Noël sans présents ? Ce n'était ni chez les Potter ni chez les Malfoy que ça se ferait. Il glissa un regard vers l'arrière de la voiture, où Scorpius lui jeta un regard appréciateur. Ils étaient là, les cadeaux. Enchantés, ils s'échappèrent du coffre dès qu'il s'ouvrit.

La gamine s'en rendit compte et sauta sur place avant de se précipiter sur son frère pour l'enlacer aussi chaudement qu'elle l'avait fait avec Albus, déboussolant l'équilibre de Scorpius qui faillit s'écrouler dans la neige en plein sur les fesses. Il sourit, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il fronça les sourcils en enlevant son manteau pour la couvrir.

\- Ça ne va pas de sortir aussi peu couverte ? Je suis sûr que Pa' se fait actuellement du mouron.

\- Effectivement, dit Albus en les rejoignant. Je vois Papa Malfoy qui fulmine depuis la porte d'entrée. Tu devrais nous attendre à l'intérieur, Célie.

Scorpius lança un regard au Manoir et grimaça.

\- Tiens, Célie chérie, improvisa-t-il en lui donna une pile légère de paquet. Je te donne ça et tu files les mettre aux pieds du sapin, d'accord ?

La fillette hocha la tête et se mit à courir dans la neige à toute vitesse pour rentrer à l'intérieur s'exécuter. Instinctivement, Albus vint enlacer Scorpius et ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il lui embrassa la tempe, la joue, les lèvres. Doucement, plus avidement ensuite par habitude, et ils se mirent à rire.

\- Adieu notre tranquillité pour trois jours..., marmonna Albus en se rapprochant d'avantage.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont le prendre bien ?

L'ancien Serpentard observa son conjoint et prit son visage en coupe, effaçant chaque trace d'inquiétude avec ses doigts, l'effleurant, le caressant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détente un tout petit peu.

\- Aucune raison qu'ils ne se fassent pas à l'idée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, puis Scorpius leva sa main à la hauteur de son visage pour apprécier l'anneau à son doigt. Un anneau simple, discret, mais lourd de sens. Un anneau qu'il n'avait jamais pensé porter réellement un jour. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, sa vie avait parfois le goût d'un rêve. Albus fit claquer sa bague avec la sienne pour attirer son attention et lui sourit avec tendresse. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait

Il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres, mais la petite Malfoy revint à l'attaque.

\- C'est fait ! Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, vas voir Pa'. Tu sais qu'il est bougon quand tu attrapes un rhume.

Elle tira la langue à Scorpius.

\- Vas le voir, toi. Moi je rentre avec Albus. J'ai des secrets à lui dire.

Le couple s'échangea un regard complice et levant les yeux au ciel, Scorpius prit les devants avec le reste des cadeaux, maugréant pour la forme contre ses secrets qu'il aurait franchement désespéré connaître. Par dessus son épaule, il fit un clin d'œil à l'homme qui partageait son quotidien.

Une fois que ce dernier eut pris de l'avance, Albus fit enfiler le manteau de Scorpius à la jeune fille qui rechigna et la reprit dans ses bras. Il adorait cette gamine, la gamine l'adorait, il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que les laisser avoir leur petit tête à tête. Tout le monde le savait. C'était épuisant de s'occuper d'un enfant, c'était épuisant d'être son centre d'intérêt préféré, mais c'était une joie également infinie et qu'il dégustait chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

\- Alors, ces secrets ? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec l'école ?

\- L'école, c'est nul. Les moldus sont nuls.

\- Oh, toi, il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu ne tenais pas le même discours le mois dernier.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en évitant son regard. Puis elle parla d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu te rappelles de Josh ? Dans ma lettre ? demanda-t-elle en attendant qu'Albus acquiesce pour continuer. Eh bien, c'est lui qui est nul. Il a fait sa déclaration à Aurore, à Ellaria, à Rony, à Paula, à toutes les autres filles et même pas à moi. Je suis la seule. Il a dit que j'étais beaucoup trop bizarre.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je fais toujours disparaître des choses quand il est à côté de moi. Mais c'est pas ma faute s'il me rend nerveuse ! Il pourrait comprendre, franchement !

Elle roula des yeux avec un air indigné qui fit fondre Albus. Oui, évidemment, les moldus devraient absolument comprendre que la magie existait et qu'elle se manifestait rarement quand on le décidait durant l'enfance. Quelle question ! Quel idiot, ce Josh. Il sourit.

\- S'il n'est même pas capable de voir que tu es la fille la plus adorable de la terre, même si tu fais disparaître des objets, tu ne perds rien. C'est lui qui perd au change.

\- Évidemment !

Puis elle sembla hésiter et murmura tout bas :

\- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Affirmatif, Célie ! L'an prochain tu iras à Poudlard, il y aura des sorciers bieeen plus intéressants que ce Josh et qui n'auront pas peur que tu fasses disparaître leurs affaires. Crois-moi.

Son sourire l'éblouit et étant arrivés devant la maison, il la déposa doucement sur le sol afin de pouvoir monter les marches du perron sans tomber tête la première. Sans s'en formaliser, elle prit sa main pendant qu'il salua Draco et Astoria, toujours heureux de le revoir. Une décennie s'était écoulée depuis son premier Noël ici, et bien que Sorpius et lui mettaient un point d'honneur à leur rendre visite régulièrement, il était toujours le premier surpris de l'accueil chaleureux qu'on lui réservait.

\- Céleste, gronda Draco en lui enlevant le manteau de Scorpius. Tu peux très bien aller accueillir Albus et ton frère autant que tu le souhaites quand ils viennent, mais par pitié, couvres-toi.

\- Draco, sourit Astoria, ce qui eut le don de calmer son mari d'un seul coup. Tu sais bien que notre fille ne fait que ce qu'elle a décidé. Elle ne risquait rien, là.

\- Je suis en colère, sans être en colère, répondit-il avant de s'adresser à sa fille : Je te demande juste de te couvrir avant de sortir. Compris ?

L'enfant sourit d'un air angélique bien calculé. Si elle avait ces manières qu'il reconnaissait chez les Serpentards, Albus pouvait distinguer à la perfection que ce serait non seulement la première héritière féminine des Malfoy, mais aussi la première Malfoy à atterrir dans une autre maison. Scorpius visait Serdaigle, mais lui était intimement persuadée qu'elle atterrirait à Gryffondor.

Il reconnaissait en elle sa jeune sœur au même âge. Il voyait un peu de Rosie, aussi, que la jeune Céleste adorait également en passant. L'influence de la famille Potter avait laissé sa marque chez la fillette ; Scorpius pouvait avancer tous les arguments qu'il souhaitait, Céleste était une Gryffondore et il en mettait sa main à couper.

\- Dis Albus, fit-elle pendant qu'ils se rendaient tous au salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je t'ai raconté mes secrets mais tu ne m'as rien dit, toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une bague ? Tu ne l'avais pas la dernière fois.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui et Scorpius se lancèrent un coup d'œil hésitant. Ils s'étaient tout deux préparés à ce qu'un membre de la famille le remarque avant qu'ils aient le temps de l'annoncer, mais pas aussi vite... Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver.

Scorpius s'approcha pour prendre la main libre d'Albus et la serrer fort dans la sienne. Céleste ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, fronçant son petit nez, son cerveau en ébullition, avant de lâcher la mini-bombe :

\- Et surtout pourquoi Scorpius porte la même ?

Sur ce, Draco et Astoria s'arrêtèrent net et se retournèrent vers eux. Le père de Scorpius, habituel observateur, avait revêtit un air contrarié, réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé sous son nez sans qu'il le réalise. Il y eut un silence quand il prit la main de son fils pour analyser la bague en or, puis un second quand il fit de même avec la main qu'Albus.

Tout deux eurent l'impression d'être des adolescents de nouveau, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de leurs cheveux tandis que leurs hôtes examinaient leurs doigts avec un mélange d'étonnement, d'exaspération, et de ravissement, sans savoir lequel de ces émotions seraient la gagnante.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve. Ce sont des alliances ?

\- Scorpius ? demanda Astoria en un seul mot. Albus ?

Les deux concernés balbutièrent en se regardant, puis éclatèrent d'un rire gêné.

\- Astoria. C'est bien clair, ils se sont mariés sans nous prévenir !

\- C'est peut-être autre chose... comme des fiançailles ?

Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- Pa' a raison... Nous nous sommes mariés en secret.

A la grimace qui leur répondit, il tenta de s'expliquer.

\- Vous vous rappelez les tabloïds quand on a emménagé ensemble ? Un Potter et un Malfoy en couple, sous le même toit, les journaux s'en sont donné à cœur joie. Il y a même eu des rumeurs. On voulait éviter ça pour notre mariage.

\- Mais vous aviez forcément eu besoin de témoin, non ? demanda Astoria.

\- Comment Rose a pu ne rien dire ? fit Draco.

\- Nous avons évité Rose, intervint Albus. Sinon ça n'aurait pas été secret. Elliot et James étaient là.

\- Elliot ? James ? répéta Draco un peu sonné. Attendez que je les attrape ces deux-là ! Et vous allez voir, quand je vais l'annoncer à Harry... Il sera furieux ! Sans parler de Rose. Vous allez en entendre parler pendant des mois ! D'ailleurs, rassurez-moi, vous ne leur avez pas annoncé avant moi j'espère ?

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête, s'empêchant de pouffer face au fait que les années n'avaient pas effacé la rivalité entre leurs pères, même si ces derniers étaient devenus « plus ou moins » amis, comme ils aimaient le rectifier. Ils avaient tout deux anticipé que Draco serait encore plus agacé si Harry l'avait su en premier et ils ne s'étaient heureusement pas trompés.

Scorpius se tourna vers sa mère et changea d'expression. Elle sembla soudain plus triste, plus vieille, sans savoir que dire ni que faire. Albus le devança pour lui prendre la main.

\- Il y a une seconde cérémonie prévue, où tout le monde est invité. Nous voulions seulement un peu d'intimité, et profiter un peu, avant...

\- Ne te méprends pas, mon chéri, le coupa-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je ne suis pas blessée. Je suis surprise, certes, mais parfaitement comblée.

\- Astoria ? fit son mari.

Mais elle se tourna déjà vers son fils pour lui offrir la même douceur et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse. Et Salazar, voilà que je pleure.

Ils rirent tous les trois, tandis que Draco se faisait doucement à l'idée et que la petite Céleste ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se jouait sous ses yeux et ses oreilles. Son père la porta pour la prendre dans ses bras et esquissa finalement un sourire.

\- Je suis peut-être fâché, mais je suis heureux aussi, bougonna-t-il. Mais fâché. J'aurais aimé être là.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas encore dit à Harry, lui rappela Scorpius. Tu pourras te lâcher en le narguant. Et puis...

Scorpius regarda son mari, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

En réponse, le cœur d'Albus fit une violente embardée, comme chaque fois que les yeux gris de son conjoint se posaient sur lui et le dévoraient avec tant d'amour dans le regard. Dix ans. Dix ans et toujours la même intensité, et même plus puissante. Toujours cette même envie de lui, d'être avec lui, de vieillir avec lui. Jamais cela n'avait été qu'un béguin.

Il n'y avait toujours eu que lui. Et, des années après, il pouvait le dire fièrement sans qu'on lui rétorque qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent et qu'il avait tout le temps devant lui pour affirmer une chose pareille.

\- Une nouvelle présentation est de mise, continua Scorpius non sans cacher l'amusement dans sa voix. Pa', je te représente Albus. Albus Malfoy.

Il y eut un silence et Draco s'autorisa finalement un vrai sourire.

\- Ah ! Quand je vais le dire à Harry ! annonça-t-il soudain d'un tout autre ton, ricanant fièrement pendant qu'Astoria le fusillait du regard.

\- Albus est mon frère maintenant ? s'écria brusquement Célie.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Scorpius en lui taquinant la joue. En étant mon mari, il devient effectivement ton beau-frère.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est beau ! lança-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

Au rire de Scorpius, Albus l'entendit presque répondre : _Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire_. Et il en fut délicieusement troublé. Et tout comme il avait adoré autrefois entendre son amant dire qu'il était son petit ami, aujourd'hui, il se faisait un plaisir de l'entendre dire qu'il était son mari. _Son Mari_.

La fillette se dégagea des bras de son père et debout sur ses deux pieds, elle lança un brillant sourire à Albus.

\- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

* * *

Voilà, **c'est fini de chez fini** , maintenant.

*verse sa petite larme pour de bon*

Un court épilogue pour dire que oui, oui, oui, **archi-oui ils sont toujours ensemble** , nahméoh.  
Et que oui, Albus (même redevenu proche avec sa famille, dont la présence de James à son mariage hein) a bel et bien pris le nom de son mari, parce qu'il le vaut bien héhé *keur*

Je vous embrasse et j'espère qu'on se reverra tous bientôt.

 _Slyth._


End file.
